Mr Potter et Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?
by Puky
Summary: Pour pouvoir se marier avec Matt Finger, héritier d'une riche famille de sorcier, Lily se voit dans l'obligation de demander à son meilleur ami et ses amis une aide des plus...étrange...JPxLE
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici!;D

Tout d'abord **mille excuses** pour le chapitre 3 de _Possédé_e que je n'ai toujours pas posté!!Il est en cours d'écriture...à vrai dire j'ai quelques trous dans mon plan alors je préfère combler ces trous avant de continuer la parution des chapitres!

De plus, comme je l'ai indiqué sur mon profil, je suis dans une période où je dois (malheureusement) privilégié les maths et la physique aux fics!TT

Donc désolé de retarder les publications des chapiters de mes fics en cours!!

Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une fic toujours et encore sur le merveilleux couple James et Lily!!

En espérant qu'il vous plaira,

Bonne Lecture!:D

* * *

**Mr Potter et… Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?!**

**chapitre 1**

Lily était lovée dans les bras de son petit ami, Matt Finger, héritier d'une riche famille de sorciers. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Lily, française d'origine moldue avait fait sa scolarité à beauxbâtons. Puis pour ses études de médicomagie, elle avait dû quitter son pays natal et aller vivre à Londres.

Et c'est à la suite d'une soirée étudiante qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Matt Finger, étudiant en droit magique. Celui-ci beau, grand et brun lui avait plu d'abord par son physique mais ensuite après quelques minutes de bavardage, elle le trouvait intelligent, gentil, raffiné, bref, un vrai gentleman. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs après cette soirée et s'étaient finalement mis ensembles.

Ce ne fut qu'après leur relation officialisée qu'elle su qu'il venait de la célèbre famille Finger, ancestre famille de sang-pur figurant parmi les plus riches du monde de la magie.

Mais cela lui importait peu.

Malgré leur longue relation, chacun vivait de leur côté. Il ne se voyaient pas souvent : ils se consacraient beaucoup à leurs études. Néanmoins, ils s'aimaient énormément.

La nuit commençait à tomber. La fin des grandes vacances était proche et le début de la rentrée aussi. Les deux amoureux allaient chacun, entamer leur troisième année d'étude. Lily allait donc sur ses vingt ans.

Celle-ci se triturait les méninges depuis quelques temps pour une discussion qu'elle avait surpris entre Matt et sa mère.

**Flash-Back**

Respectant les conversations privées des autres, elle ne voulut pas s'attarder dans le couloir quand elle passa devant la chambre de Matt. Mais la tentation fut trop forte lorsqu'elle entendit Romilda Finger, la mère de Matt, prononcer son nom. De peur d'être découverte, elle se cacha dans le placard du couloir, en face de la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et put ainsi suivre une partie de la conversation.

« - Lily est une très gentille et jolie jeune fille, Matt, mais tu sais que ton père et moi allons te léguer une somme d'argent assez…considérable ! Quand nous ne serons plus là, tu devras savoir faire face à des priorités et des obligations. Cet argent ne devra être dépensé en choses frivoles ! Et je pense que tu voudras sûrement faire plaisir à Lily en lui offrant ce qu'elle désire… »

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda Matt, suspicieux.

« - Lily…Lily n'est pas de la même classe sociale, mon chéri… »

« - Tu veux dire que parce qu'elle est d'origine moldue, je devrais la quitter ? Juste pour cela ? »

« - Non, pas vraiment…Bon, pour tout t'avouer ton père…et moi-même, aimerions que tu te maries bientôt… »

« - Je vais avoir vingt ans, mère…N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? »

« - Certes mais s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, nous aimerions que tu sois déjà marié, en train de fonder un foyer.. »

« - Et donc vous ne voulez pas de Lily comme belle-fille ? »

« - J'apprécie énormément Lily mais ton père m'a fait part de sa décision, et tu sais bien qu'elle sera irrévocable ! »

« - Quelle décision ? »

« - Tu dois épouser une anglaise. »

« - Lily parle anglais. »

« - Matt, une vraie anglaise…ou du moins de nationalité anglaise. »

« - Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu que Lily change de nationalité ? »

« - Mon chéri, il y a plusieurs moyens pour changer de nationalité… »

« - effectivement oui, mais cela risque d'être long… »

« - Ecoute, Matt, la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'en parler à Lily. Après si vraiment elle veut faire sa vie avec toi, vous trouverez bien un moyen pour qu'elle change de nationalité…Sinon, vous devrez vous séparer…Tu sais que ton père prend ça très au sérieux et tu sais aussi qu'il voit chacune de tes petites amies comme une potentielle profiteuse d'argent… »

« - Lily n'est pas comme ça…Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

« - Je sais, mon chéri, je sais, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…il est dur de se fier complètement à quelqu'un…C'est la devise même de ton père. »

Ce fut le moment que Romilda choisit pour quitter la chambre de son fils en transplanant.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Lily soupira. Trop fort sûrement car Matt le remarqua. Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« - ça ne va pas ma chérie ? Tu m'as l'air ennuyée par quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Non, non. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Mentit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Soudain, Matt lui prit les mains et plongea ses beaux yeux bleu dans les vert-émeraude de Lily.

« - Lily » Dit-il sérieusement « Il faut qu'on parle. »

_Il compte enfin m'en parler…_Pensa Lily

« - J'ai eu une conversation assez houleuse avec ma mère vendredi soir dernier. »

« - A quel sujet ? »

« - Et bien…Concernant notre relation… » Avoua-t-il

« - Ton père ne m'accepte toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Considéra la jeune fille.

« - Il est comme ça, tu sais, il voit le mal un peu partout. Pour lui, tu n'es avec moi que pour profiter de mon argent… »

« - Mais c'est faux.. »

« - Je sais, mon cœur, je sais. Mais il est plus difficile de le convaincre, lui. »

« - Revenons-en à la conversation que tu as eu avec ta mère ? Pourquoi fut-elle houleuse ? »

« - Mes parents aimeraient que je me marie cette année…Ils veulent être sûrs que tout se passe bien pour moi s'ils venaient à disparaître…Ils veulent être sûr que je tire profit de mon statut et que je ne dépense pas mon argent en futilités… »

« - Ils pensent donc que je suis la vilaine fille qui te pousserai à acheter plein de choses c'est ça ? »

« - A peu près oui… »

« - Tu veux donc me quitter ? » Conclut Lily d'une petite voix tristounette.

« - Oh non, ma Lily, non ! Si il y a bien une personne avec qui j'aimerais me marier c'est bien toi, ma belle ! » S'exclama le jeune homme ne la serrant dans ses bras tendrement.

« - Alors où veux-tu en venir ? »

« - Mes parents, enfin, surtout mon père, ne m'a posé qu'une seule condition pour mon mariage : il veux une belle-fille anglaise. »

« - Mais je ne suis pas anglaise ! »

« - Ma Lily, c'est simple, il te suffit se changer de nationalité ! »

« - Simple ? Matt, sais-tu seulement comment change-t-on de nationalité ? »

« - La nationalité Anglaise fonctionne avec le droit sur sol, le droit maternel ou paternel… »

« - Rien de tout cela ne me concerne, Matt ! » coupa-t-elle

« - J'y arrive ! La seule et dernière chance c'est… »

Il se tut et fixa profondément Lily.

« - QUOI ? Enfin, voyons…à qui veux-tu demander cela ? » S'écria-t-elle

« - Bien. Très bien. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas rester avec moi… » Se renfrogna Matt

« - Excuse-moi mon amour mais…c'est tellement bizarre comme situation…Mais sache que moi aussi je veux faire ma vie avec toi… » Elle inspira un bon coup « Et je suis décidée à le faire ! Mais…Qui voudra d'une proposition aussi étrange ? »

« - J'avais d'abord pensé à certains de mes amis…Mais je me suis dit qu'ils allaient se jeter sur toi et en profiter ! Et ça il n'en est pas question ! »

« - Jaloux, mon chéri ? » Susurra-t-elle sensuellement

« - Tu es à moi, mon ange ! » Sourit-il en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Lily le repousse brutalement.

« - J'ai trouvé, Matt ! » S'extasia-t-elle joyeusement « Je n'ai qu'à demander à Remus ! »

« - Remus ? »

« - Oui, Remus. Mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, le grand blond avec les yeux couleur miel ! »

« - Ah oui…Je vois…Lui… » Dit-il mécontent

« - Oh ! Ne sois pas jaloux ! Tu sais très bien que c'est juste un ami ! Et puis, tu sais qu'il ne me sautera pas dessus, lui ! Et puis t'en qu'à passer un an avec un homme autre que toi…autant que ce soit mon meilleur ami ! » Dit-elle

« - Ok, ok. Mais s'il refuse ? »

Lily réfléchit.

« - Remus a plusieurs amis de notre âge environ, je pourrai toujours lui demander de m'en présenter un ! » elle ajouta devant la mine encore plus renfrognée de son homme « De toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit tes parents feront en sorte qu'on ne se voit plus ! A toi de voir mon amour ! »

« - Bien que l'idée de te savoir avec un autre homme ne me plaît guère…Je la préfère à celle de ne plus jamais te revoir ! »

Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser mais la rouquine se leva brusquement.

« - Bon. Je vais y aller, alors. »

« - Où vas-tu ? » S'étonna Matt

« - Je vais chez Remus. Autant commencer le plus tôt possible pour que ça se finisse vite ! »

« - Et que tu sois entièrement à moi ! » Dit-il en l'enlaçant possessivement par la taille et en l'embrassant.

« - J'y vais ! » Lança-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Elle transplana.

* * *

Remus rayonnait ce soir-là. Il avait organisé chez lui les retrouvailles des Maraudeurs.

Sirius, James et Peter étaient donc là. James et Sirius remplissaient à eux seuls la conversation : Sirius racontait leurs mésaventures avec la gente féminine du ministère et James, leurs missions passionnantes d'auror, et Peter écoutait avec admiration.

Remus souriait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de soirée comme ça. Sirius et James étaient très occupés par leurs études d'aurors, remplis de stages sur le terrain. Et Peter était souvent absent, il travaillait dans la toute nouvelle entreprise de fabrique d'alarmes magiques. (_nda : passionnant me direz-vous !XD_)

Lui, faisait plein de petits boulots, ne trouvant pas de travail stable à cause de sa condition. En effet, Remus était un loup-garou depuis ses dix ans. A Poudlard, il pouvait être sûr que ses transformations se déroulaient sans incident avec l'aide de ses amis, en tant qu'animagi. Mais depuis que chacun faisait leurs études, il passait ses nuits de pleine lune, seul, dans sa cave.

Une fois alors qu'il s'était blessé sérieusement, il avait dû se rendre à Saint Mangouste. Là-bas il avait eut à faire à une gentille stagiaire qui malgré sa dangereuse condition, avait été douce et gentille. Ils avaient gardé contact et s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris pour habitude de venir après chaque nuit de pleine lune lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Remus lui en était plus que reconnaissant.

Oui, Lily Evans était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable !

Un « pop » sonore se fit retentir, le tirant de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, Lily Evans, dans toute sa splendeur.

C'était une très belle jeune fille, avec ses beaux cheveux roux mi-long et ondulés, sa peau crémeuse, ses formes généreuses et ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Néanmoins, elle gardait les pieds sur terre et était modeste, travailleuse et serviable. Bref, l'étudiante modèle.

Son arrivée avait fait taire les trois autres Maraudeurs et leurs regards étaient fixés sur elle. Celle-ci rougit.

« - Salut Lily ! » S'exclama Remus.

« - Hey ! Salut Remus ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire gêné « Euh…Je crois que je dérange… »

« - Non, non ! Y'a pas de problème ! Tiens ! » Lui dit-il en indiquant une chaise « Joins-toi à nous ! »

Elle s'assit.

« - Les gars, je vous présente Lily Evans. Mon infirmière personnel et meilleure ami de surcroît ! » Annonça Remus « Lily, voici, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter. Mes meilleurs amis de Poudlard »

Elle observa les trois venus. Le premier était petit, rond, banal et pas très séduisant ; le second était brun avec des beaux yeux gris avec un sourire charmeur.

_Pas mal…_Pensa-t-elle

Et enfin le troisième et dernier était brun avec des lunettes rondes qui cachaient des yeux noisettes…Envoûtant.

_Sexy…_Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Celui-ci la fixait intensément. Elle dut détourner son regard pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle en rougit de honte. Elle avait un petit ami tout de même ! Et elle était là pour aboutir à son mariage avec lui !

« - Enchanté ! » Dit-elle aux trois hommes.

« - Moi de même » Répondit le beau brun à lunettes avec un sourire qui la fit fondre sur place.

« - Et bien Remus…Je suis prêt à devenir loup-garou si c'est pour avoir une infirmière aussi sexy ! » S'exclama le brun aux yeux gris.

Lily lui lança un sourire charmeur.

« - Je ne suis qu'à la disposition de Remus…Désolé ! » Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra :

« - Laisse-moi te prouver qu'il y a mieux que lui… »

Les deux protagonistes étaient dangereusement près l'un de l'autre, Peter était rouge comme une tomate et James, la mine renfrognée et les poings serrés.

« - STOP ! » S'écria Remus « Lily, rappelle-moi, tu n'as pas déjà un petit ami ? »

« - C'était pour rire, Remus ! » Dit-elle

« - Oui ben pas sûr que Sirius rigolait, si tu veux mon avis ! Il saute sur tout ce qui a des seins et des fesses ! » Railla Remus avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Voyons, Remus ! Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? » S'exclama Sirius, faussement outré.

« - La terre entière est au courant, Sirius, tu es un vrai dragueur ! » Dit James

« - Je suis un gentleman ! » Corrigea l'animagus chien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - Sinon, Dis-moi Lily, pourquoi es-tu venue me voir à une heure si tardive ? » Lui demanda Remus.

« - Voilà…J'ai un petit…problème…Et je me disais que tu pourrais sûrement m'aider à le résoudre…Ou un de tes amis… » Expliqua la jolie rousse.

« - Quel problème ? » L'interrogea le lycanthrope.

« - Voilà…Les parents de Matt (« mon petit ami » Ajouta-t-elle pour les trois garçons) aimeraient qu'il se marie et… »

« - Mais c'est super ! Tu vas te marier ! » Lança Remus.

« - Oui…Enfin non…Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ! Donc ils veulent qu'il se marie…Avec une Anglaise ! »

Un ange passa.

« - QUOI ? Mais…Tu n'es pas Anglaise ! »

« - Je sais, Remus, merci de me le rappeler ! Enfin, avec Matt on a trouvé une solution…Mais il va falloir que l'un de vous m'aide… » Dit Lily

« - Que peut-on faire pour une jolie damoiselle en détresse comme toi ? » S'enquit Sirius.

« - Et bien, d'après la loi Magique, on peut changer de nationalité après s'être marié et avoir vécu un an minimum ensemble. » Récita-t-elle

« - Tu…Tu veux faire un mariage blanc ? » S'étonna Sirius

« - C'est à peu près ça, oui ! Et j'ai pensé à toi Remus…Enfin, si tu es d'accord… »

Celui-ci grimaça.

« - Lily, j'aurai bien voulu t'aider mais étant donné ma condition…Les formalités vont traîner et ça va prendre encore plus de temps…Tu connaît le ministère et ses directives… » S'excusa-t-il

Lily déglutit. Et se tourna vers les trois amis du lycanthrope.

« - Moi non plus je n'étais pas contre mais étant donné mon nom de famille, ça va sûrement traîner autant que pour Sirius…Les blacks sont tellement réputés pour être partisans de Voldemort que bon…Ils vont sûrement vouloir fouiner en profondeur pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'affaire louche là-dessous ! » Expliqua Sirius, penaud.

Il ne restait plus que Peter et James. Ces deux-là n'avaient presque rien dit depuis son arrivée.

Secrètement, Lily espérait ne pas devoir se « marier » même pour de faux avec ledit Peter. Celui-ci la dégoûtait et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait vivre un an sous le même toit.

Soudain James se leva de sa chaise.

« - Moi ça ne me dérange pas… » Annonça-t-il, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

« - C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle craignant avoir mal entendu.

« - Oui, je veux bien. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de copine… »

« - Ouais…environ un mois. Un record pour Jamesie ! » Rit Sirius

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Gronda-t-il et il ajouta « Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si aucune fille ne me plaît vraiment… »

« - Tu en changes tous les deux semaines…Comme moi ! » Sourit l'animagus chien.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était tombée sur deux dragueurs de service !

« - N'oublies pas que c'est un faux mariage ! Je ne fais cela que pour pouvoir épouser Matt ! »

« - Je ne l'ai pas oublié… » Dit James malicieusement.

« - Au fait, je te préviens tout de suite ! Le ministère est très pointu sur les mariages entre anglais et étrangers : beaucoup de mariage blanc ont lieu ; ils n'hésitent donc pas à envoyer un de leurs hommes pour vérifier ce qu'il en est…Il faudra sûrement, à un moment ou un autre dans l'année, jouer le couple amoureux… » Exposa-t-elle.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je joue très bien la comédie et surtout quand c'est pour faire le mari bienheureux avec une jolie femme comme toi ! » La charma James. « Mais pas besion de s'en faire, personne ne pensera que c'est un mariage blanc, dès qu'ils me verront ! N'importe quelle fille aimerait se marier avec moi ! » Dit-il avec orgueil.

Lily fronça les sourcils, le beau James Potter était très arrogant…la cohabitation allait plus difficile que prévu…

Brusquement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Euh…At…Attend ! Ton nom de famille c'est… ? » Balbutia-t-elle

« - Potter, James Potter… »

« - Ton père était un grand auror, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi un grand chercheur ? »

« - Exact ! » Dit-il avec suffisance.

« - Tu fais donc toi aussi parti des plus grandes familles de sorciers ? »

« - Troisième fortune du monde de la magie, en effet. »

« - Oh non…Matt va mourir de jalousie… »

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas ton copain ! »

« - Oh que si tu le connaît…C'est Matt Finger… »

James resta stupéfait.

« - Finger ? Cet enfoiré ? Cet idiot de Serdaigle ? » S'exclama le brun à lunettes.

« - Et accessoirement mon copain… » Précisa Lily.

« - Mais enfin…Comment a-t-il pu… » S'énerva-t-elle

« - Comment a-t-il pu quoi ? »

« - Comment a-t-il pu…Non rien ! » Râla James.

_Comment a-t-il pu sortir avec une fille aussi sexy et canon que toi ?_ Pensa James.

« - Bon, écoute Lily, tu n'as pas trop le choix…Connais-tu d'autres hommes qui seront d'accord pour participer à un mariage blanc et vivre avec toi pendant un an juste pour que tu puisses te marier réellement avec un autre ? » Constata Remus

« - Non… » Souffla-t-elle.

« - Bien. Alors le problème est réglé ! »

Lily se tourna vers James.

« - Je…Merci ! » Dit-elle toute rouge. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et pointa son index sur son torse « Mais ne t'avise plus d'insulter Matt si tu tiens à ce que l'année qui va suivre se passe bien ! »

« - Wow ! Doucement Lily la tigresse ! » Rigola-t-il

« - Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Cria-t-elle

« - D'accord Lily-jolie ! »

« - Pas de surnom, Potter ! »

« - Voyons ma belle, il faut s'habituer dès maintenant à s'appeler comme un couple qui n'attend qu'une chose, se marier ! » Susurra-t-il à son oreille en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Lily se défit de son étreinte.

« - Oui ben on fera le strict minimum ! Et ne t'avise plus de me toucher sans ma permission ! Sinon, je me ferai un plaisir d'en faire part à Matt ! » Le menaça-t-elle.

« - J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Matt quand il saura ! » Rit-il « Bon je vais préparer mon manoir pour ta venue ! Je t'attends demain matin à dix heures chez moi ! Bye les gars ! A demain mon ange ! » Dit-il en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue par surprise, puis il transplana.

Lily se tourna vers les trois hommes encore là.

« - Bon je vais aller informer Matt ! » Annonça-t-elle

« - ça ira ? » S'inquiéta Remus

« - ça devrait…Et puis, nous n'avons pas le choix ! » Dit-elle

« - Lily, même si James paraît un peu présomptueux c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! » Lui dit Remus

« - Je pense oui…Si c'est un de tes meilleurs amis…Aller à plus tard ! Et encore merci pour tout Remus ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de transplaner elle aussi.

* * *

Lily apparut dans la cuisine. Sans bruit, elle se dirigea dans le salon. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait, elle put voir une silhouette affalée dans le canapé.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle posa son sac, se défit de son manteau et se cala contre son fiancé. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la serrer contre un torse chaud.

« - Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… » Dit-elle doucement en l'embrassant.

« - Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Je t'attendais de toute façon… » La rassura-t-il en couvrant son cou de petits baisers.

Les minutes passèrent où aucun des deux amants ne prononcèrent mot.

« - Alors ? Remus est d'accord ? »

« - Et bien…C'est-à-dire que…Il ne veut pas »

« - Il ne veut pas ? » S'étonna Matt

« - Enfin, c'est pas qu'il veut pas c'est plutôt…qu'il ne peut pas ! »

« - Comment ça il ne peut pas ? Il n'a rien qui l'en empêche à ce que je sache… »

« - Si ! Justement ! Il… (Lily réfléchit à toute vitesse) Il a une petite amie !» Mentit-elle.

Lily ne voulait pas expliquer à Matt la condition « spéciale » de Remus. Cela était très personnel et ne le regardait pas !

« - Ah… » Fit Matt, déçu « Tout tombe à l'eau alors ? »

« - Non, mon amour, non. J'ai, par le plus grand des hasard, interrompu Remus dînant avec ses amis. Il me les a présenté et je lui ai expliqué la raison de ma venue. Lui ne peut pas mais un de ses amis s'est proposé ! N'est-ce pas génial ? » Dit-elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Matt ne dit plus un mot et sa respiration s'était tue. Lily leva la tête.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ? »

« - Lily…Tu es en train de me dire que tu as accepté de te marier et de vivre pendant un an avec un type que tu ne connais même pas ? » Conclut-il d'une voix calme.

« - Hmm…ça m'en a tout l'air ! » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« - MAIS TU ES INCONSCIENTE ? QUI SAIT CE QU'IL POURRAIT TE FAIRE ? » Hurla-t-il en perdant son sang-froid. Il reprit calmement « Enfin, voyons, Lily, c'est du n'importe quoi…Tu t'imagines vivre sous le même toit qu'un type que tu connais depuis seulement quelques jours ? (Il rit jaune) C'est insensé, Lils ! Bon écoute je pense que si je demande à Jack, tu sais Jack Livingston il était à Poudlard avec moi, je pense qu'il voudra bien… »

Lily se raidit en entendant ce nom. Elle s'écarta de lui et se leva.

« - Ecoute Matt, premièrement, nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est soit ça, soit on se quitte dès aujourd'hui ! Deuxièmement, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne me marierai, même pour de faux, avec Livingston ! Cet enfoiré a toujours ce regard lubrique quand je suis dans les parages et je ne supporte pas ça ! Troisièmement, Remus Lupin est mon meilleur ami ! Il est adorable, intelligent, généreux et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Et je pense en tant qu'homme intelligent, qu'il sait très bien choisir ses amis ! Contrairement à certains ! Et pour finir, je ne suis pas INCONSCIENTE ! J'ai agit en connaissance de cause ! Et ce sale type avec qui je vais passer un an, à partir de demain, tu le connais bien…Très bien même…Il était à Poudlard aussi. James Potter…ça te dit quelque chose ? » Déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

Matt se leva d'un bond.

« - James Potter ? Non ! Pas lui ! Mais…Comment Remus le connaît-il ? »

« - Je te ferai remarquer que Remus était aussi à Poudlard, dans la même année que toi ! »

« - Mais Potter ne traînait pas avec n'importe qui ! C'était le gars le plus populaire du château ! Il était même le meneur d'un groupe qu'il avait créé…Comment ça s'appelait déjà…Les Maraudeurs ! C'est ça ! »

« - Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Remus m'a toujours dit qu'à Poudlard, il traînait avec trois copains…Et ce sont ceux que j'ai rencontré : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. »

« - C'était eux ! Les fameux Maraudeurs ! » Ricana-t-il « - Alors Remus en faisait parti…Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça… »

« - Etais-tu jaloux d'eux ? » Demanda Lily, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« - Je les ai toujours trouvé ridicule, tu veux dire ! » Cracha-t-il.

« - Bon, c'est bien joli de se rappeler ses folles années d'adolescent mais James s'est proposé alors je lui ai dit oui ! Nous n'avons plus le choix de toute manière ! »

« - James ? Tu l'appelles James, alors que tu ne le connais à peine ? » Grimaça Finger.

« - Matt ! On va vivre un an ensemble et je te rappelle qu'on sera soit-disant un couple…je ne vais donc pas l'appeler continuellement par son nom de famille ! »

« - Je te préviens ! C'est un vrai coureur de jupons ! »

« - Et alors ? On ne fera que vivre ensemble ! Je te rappelle que je fais cela pour qu'on puisse se marier en faisant plaisir à tes parents ! »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« - Je sais, mon ange, excuse-moi. Mais James Potter…ça m'a fait un choc…Surtout qu'il aime les belles choses…Et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il essaie de t'avoir dans son lit…

« - Matt, c'est toi que j'aime…Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure je le connais à peine et puis on se verra pas souvent, j'ai mes études de médicomage, je te rappelle… »

Il l'embrassa.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime. Et s'il fait la moindre chose déplaisante, préviens-moi ! Je n'hésiterai pas à le remettre à sa place ! »

« - Matt… » Dit-elle doucement en l'embrassant langoureusement

« - Oui mon cœur ? »

« - Demain, je vais chez lui et on ira remplir les formulaires de mariage…En attendant, arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux ? » elle déboutonna sa chemise et caressa le torse du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

« - J'aimerais profiter de ma dernière nuit ici… »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et dans un sourire coquin, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

« - Je crois bien être en mesure de satisfaire tes désirs, ma belle… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la mena vers sa chambre.

Envahis par un désir brûlant, ils passèrent une nuit pleine d'amour…ne sachant pas ce que leur réserverait l'avenir…

_à suivre..._

Voilàà!! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!;D

Pour la suite il vous faudra patienter un petit peu car je n'ai que très peu accès à l'ordinateur chez moi (pour tout vous avouer je ne devrait pas y être, là!j'y suis en toute illégalité!XD)...mais elle viendra!!;)

Gros bisous à vous toutes (et tous!;D)

_Puky_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

. Disclamer: rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

. Merci à **Bec-de-lily** (à quand la suite de freekles et cornedrue?), **Elayna Black**, **Stitch** (j'adore cedessin animé d'ailleurs!!XD), **malii**,** cc**,** Catherine Broke**, **tchingtchong**, **Fraulein Schoner Blick**, **choudie **(qui a pu lire le début de ce chapitre en exclusivité!XD), **Clewilan** (qui était là quand j'ai eu le "tilt" pour cette histoire!), **lilichoco**.

. Pour ceux qui attendent toujours et encore la suite de Possédée et bien j'y travaille (je sais je répète ça à chaque fois!) doucement...mais je continue à plancher dessus!

. Voici donc la suite...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Mr Potter et… Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?! **

**chapitre 2**

« - J'y vais, Matt! » Cria Lily.

Celui-ci accourra auprès d'elle.

« - Je suis désolé mon cœur, j'aurai tellement voulut venir et t'aider à t'installer mais si je ne vais pas à mon stage tu sais que je risque de rater mon année… » S'excusa-t-il

« - Ce n'est pas grave mon amour ! Je comprends tout à fait ! Et puis je suis une grande fille ! Je crois que déménager mes affaires dans une autre maison est dans mes capacités ! » Dit-elle gentiment.

« - Oui je sais mais j'aurai aimé être là…Te laisser avec Potter, seule…tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me dégoûte ! »

« - Matt…On en a déjà parlé ! On s'est mis d'accord ! Et puis, si je vais chez lui pendant un an…ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas venir, toi… » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« - Serait-ce une invitation coquine ? » Sourit-il

« - Une invitation, oui. Coquine…à toi de voir ! » Rit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois « Aller, j'y vais pour de bon cette fois ! »

« - Quand est-ce que l'invitation débute ? » insista-t-il

« - Demain soir…Le temps de m'installer et d'aller signer au ministère les formulaires de mariage avec James. »

Une lueur de tristesse voila le regard du jeune homme. Lily pris son visage entre ses mains et colla son front au sien.

« - Je t'aime. Et je fais cela pour toi et moi. »

« - Je t'aime aussi. » Il pencha sa tête vers le cou de la jeune fille et lui fit un suçon « ça c'est pour faire comprendre à Potter que tu m'appartiens… »

Lily lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

« - Ne dis pas ça ! Jai l'impression d'être un objet ! » Gronda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un sourire victorieux, ce qui exaspéra la rouquine, qui transplana immédiatement.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait appelé Remus, qui savait (miraculeusement !) se servir d'un téléphone pour lui demander l'adresse de James. Puis elle l'avait apprise par cœur histoire de commencer son apprentissage pour être la future Madame Potter.

Elle se tenait donc là, devant un énorme manoir,_** le**_ manoir Potter. Elle ne put s'empêcher que le bâtiment en jetait !

Elle resta plantée là pendant quelques minutes, le temps de digérer et d'imaginer la richesse de la famille Potter. James Potter avait tout pour lui : la richesse, l'intelligence et la beauté ! Pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'avança donc vers l'entrée du manoir. Et avant qu'elle ait le temps de sonner, James ouvra la porte.

« - Il était temps ! Je me demandais combien de temps allais-tu rester à contempler mon manoir ! » Rit-il avec arrogance.

« - Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton arrogance pendant la nuit…Dommage… » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« - ça fait parti de mon charme… » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« - …Qui n'a aucun effet sur moi ! Et je te rappelle, juste au cas où si tu l'avais oublié, que je suis ici pour un an, une seule petite année qui me permettra de me marier avec mon copain ! »

« - Ma mémoire fonctionne parfaitement, merci de t'en soucier ! Bon…Tu comptes rester dans l'entrée toute la journée ? » Dit James en reculant pour la laisser entrer.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Décidément, pourquoi donc tous les hommes l'exaspéraient aujourd'hui ? Puis elle entra dans la demeure.

« - Avant de te faire visiter, je vais te montrer où se situe ta chambre. » Dit le jeune homme en prenant un des sacs de Lily.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille le suivit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. James l'ouvrit et laissa Lily entrer la première.

Celle-ci observa la chambre, fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Potter, les mains sur les hanches.

« - Je croyais que tu devais me montrer _**ma**_ chambre ? »

« - Tout à fait ! »

« - Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi m'as-tu mené dans_** ta**_ chambre ? »

« - Et bien, comme tu me l'a fais remarqué hier soir, le ministère n'hésite pas à envoyer ses hommes pour vérifier l'authenticité des mariages entre anglais et étrangers, or il me semble logique que si nous devons passer pour un vrai couple marié, nous devons partager la même chambre… »

« - Oh non…Il n'en est pas question ! Ce…Ce n'est pas possible ! » Balbutia-t-elle

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

« - J'ai un petit-ami ! Je ne peux pas dormir avec un autre homme que lui ! »

« - Partager un lit ne veut pas forcément dire coucher avec ! »

« - Tu dis ça mais tes yeux disent le contraire » Constata Lily les sourcils froncés.

« - Hé ! » S'indigna James « Je ne suis pas un violeur ! »

« - Matt m'a raconté tes exploits en matière de filles…Tu couchais avec pour les laisser tomber le lendemain, joli… »

« - J'étais un jeune adolescent plein d'hormones…Et puis, tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi, mais sache que je n'étais pas le seul à user de mon charme ! Matt ne t'a sûrement rien dit à propos de ses conquêtes… »

Lily le regarda, médusé.

« - Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Bégaya-t-elle.

« - Si moi je me suis fait une bonne partie des filles de Poudlard, lui n'hésitait pas à les récupérer après moi ! Lui aussi a su profité de la vie…D'ailleurs, je me souviens de cette histoire… (Il soupira)… la pauvre fille terrorisée, avait préféré quitter l'école…Un fou furieux ton Matt, si tu veux mon avis… »

« - Arrête ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! » Dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.

« - Comme tu veux… »

« - Bien » Elle posa ses affaires « On va donc dormir dans le même lit…je te préviens, un seul coup foireux et tu es un homme mort, James Potter ! » Dit-elle, menaçante.

« - J'essaierais de m'en souvenir… » Sourit-il

« - Maintenant dis-moi où est la salle de bain, s'il te plaît. »

James la lui indiqua et elle s'y enferma à double tour. Puis il descendit au salon, pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

* * *

**Plusieurs heures après…**

James était dans la cuisine, en train de terminer la vaisselle de son déjeuner. (_nda : l'homme parfait !XD_)

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lily était enfermée dans la salle de bain de leur chambre. James était de plus en plus inquiet : elle n'était même pas descendue pour manger !

Après avoir rincé la dernière assiette et l'avoir déposée sur l'égouttoir, James sortit de la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jolie rousse. Celle-ci avait les bras croisés.

« - On va établir tout de suite les règles de vie, Po…James ! » Déclara-t-elle

« - Serait-ce à cela que tu as réfléchit pendant presque trois heures dans la salle de bain? » Rigola-t-il.

Lily lui lança un regard qui le fit taire de suite.

« - Bien. Donc respectons les règles basiques d'une colocation, ok ? »

« - Tu peux préciser ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était tombée sur un fils à papa qui n'était jamais sorti de chez lui.

« - Et bien, ne pas rester plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, n… »

« - Et s'il y a plusieurs salles de bain ? » coupa James

Lily soupira.

« - Donc s'il y a plusieurs salles de bain, le problème ne se pose pas ! » Dit-elle sèchement. « Il faut aussi ne pas laisser ses affaires traîner partout, pour le choix du programme télé (« as-tu une télé ? » James acquiesça), ce sera chacun son tour, la vaisselle pareil, il faudra aussi se répartir les tâches ménagères ainsi que… »

James n'écoutait déjà plus. Il fixait intensément Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette fille aimait l'organisation…Malheureusement pour elle, James était tout ce qu'il y a plus d'imprévisible et prenait ses décisions au dernier moment.

_Maniaque la rouquine…_Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. _Mais terriblement sexy…_

Lily s'arrêta de parler.

« - Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de me reluquer ! »

« - Difficile avec un corps comme le tiens… » Susurra James qui s'avançait pour la prendre par la taille.

« - Ne me touche pas, James ! Je t'ai prévenu, il y a un Matt qui n'attend qu'un seul faux pas de ta part pour venir abîmer ta jolie gueule ! » Le menaça-t-elle

« - J'ai une jolie gueule ? » Dit-il tout content

Lily ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un « je vais commettre un meurtre » dans un soupir. Puis elle se reprit.

« - Bon, pour la nourriture on divisera le frigo en deux : je mettrais ma nourriture en haut et toi en bas. Comme ça pas de problème d'argent. C'est chacun pour soit ! »

« - Quoi ? Non attends Lily ! J'ai accepté que tu viennes chez moi et donc les repas sont compris dedans. (Lily haussa un sourcil) Je veux dire tu n'as rien à payer ! Je m'occupe de la nourriture ! »

Lily eut un sourire gêné.

« - Non, je ne peux pas laisser ça, James, je veux participer car c'est en parti de ma faute si je suis là à profiter de ton superbe manoir ! »

James ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Tu peux répéter ? »

« - **Oui**, ton manoir est superbe et **oui** je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! » Dit Lily le rose aux joues.

« - Qu'il est agréable d'entendre de si jolis compliments de ta part ! »

« - Oui ben n'en prend pas l'habitude car ça ne va pas durer ! »

« - Bon pour la vie commune, c'est bon, c'est réglé ! »

« - James je tiens à payer ma part ! »

L'ex-Gryffondor se tut quelques instants.

« - Ecoute, je m'occupe de tout payer et toi, tu cuisineras les repas. Ok ? »

« - Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? »

« - Si mais j'aime qu'une femme s'occupe de moi. » Dit-il sensuellement

« - Mais tu n'as pas de domestiques ? Ni d'elfes de maison ? » S'étonna-t-elle

« - Ma mère a toujours détesté avoir des inconnus dans sa cuisine » Rigola-t-il « Et pour les elfes de maison…elle considérait ça comme de l'esclavage donc il n'a jamais été question d'en avoir ! »

« - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle…Mais tu vis seul dans ce manoir ? Je veux dire, où sont tes parents ? »

« - Mon père était auror lorsqu'il était jeune puis à la mort de ma mère il s'est reconverti dans les recherches sur l'ancienne magie. Depuis il parcourt le monde, un vrai globe-trotter » Plaisanta-t-il « Parfois ça lui arrive de revenir ici pour quelques jours seulement histoire de prendre de mes nouvelles et d'aller au ministère déposer ses rapports. Donc la plupart du temps je vis ici seul…Enfin, Sirius vient souvent : il a sa propre chambre.»

« - Oh… » Soupira Lily, admirative « Et toi…Que fais-tu…Comme études ? »

« - Je suis en troisième année d'études pour devenir auror » Annonça-t-il fièrement. « - et toi ? Tu ne m'as rien dit. Ta famille, ce que tu fais… »

« - Je suis française, je suis issue d'une famille moldue, j'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons, j'entre en troisième année de médicomagie, et mon copain s'appelle Matt Finger » Enuméra-t-elle.

« - Et moi je suis ton futur mari pour un an ! » Rit James.

« - Malheureusement… » Dit-il sarcastiquement mais ne pouvant cacher son petit sourire en coin.

Le silence se fit.

« - Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Lui proposa James.

« - Non, merci ça ira. En fait j'étais venue te demander si on pouvait aller aujourd'hui au ministère pour remplir les formulaires de mariage ? »

« - Oh…Je ne te savais pas si pressée de devenir Mrs Potter… »

« - Ecrase, Potter ! »

« - Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour… »

« - Ecoute James, que ceci soit bien clair entre nous : c'est un faux mariage, ok ? »

« - Exact mais il va falloir jouer le jeu d'un **vrai** couple, chérie ! »

« - J'ai cru comprendre, oui. » Elle soupira et se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée « Mais le stricte minimum suffira à les convaincre je pense…Donc pas d'extra, s'il te plaît ! »

« - Je croyais que c'était compris dans la formule ? » La taquina James en enfilant son manteau

« - Tu as du te tromper de contrat, mon pauvre ! » Répondit Lily en sortant du manoir.

Arrivés dehors, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

**Au ministère**

Lily et James s'étaient arrêtés devant le bureau d'une certaine Mrs.Jokins, directrice des unions entre sorciers.

« - James il n'en est pas question ! » Chuchota Lily, le rose aux joues.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Ça ferait plus que vrai ! »

« - Enfin, voyons ! ce n'est pas en entrant dans le bureau moi dans tes bras telle une mariée qu'ils vont déclarer notre mariage authentique ! Soit réaliste James ! »

« - On peut toujours essayer ! »

« - Je refuse ! »

« - Bien. Alors je ne te demande pas ton avis. » Conclut-il

« - Quoi ? » Eut-elle juste le temps d'articuler avant que James la soulève du sol.

« - James repose-moi tout de suite ! »

« - Voyons, mon ange, je sais que ça a toujours été ton rêve que je te porte ainsi le jour de notre mariage. »

« - James, je te jure que si tu continues je vais te… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrait sur une vieille femme, l'air rabougri. « …Te…T'embrasser ! »

« - Tes désirs sont des ordres mon cœur » Déclara James avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Lily avait une terrible envie de le mordre mais devant l'employée du ministère ce serait sûrement mal vu et leur soi-disant mariage tomberait à l'eau.

Leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles James se délectait de ces lèvres douces et pulpeuses.

Un raclement de gorge mit fin à leur embrassade.

« - Vous désirez ? » Leur demanda la vielle femme

« - Nous marier ! » Répondit James un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La femme leur fit signe d'entrer.

Celle-ci installée à son bureau, en face des deux jeunes gens, sortit des papiers d'un tiroir.

« - Voici les formulaires. Remplissez chacun votre feuille. Nom, prénom, âge…etc. »

Les formulaires remplis, l'employée les parcourra rapidement. Quelque chose attira son attention sur la fiche de Lily.

« - Vous êtes Française, c'est bien cela ? »

« - Euh…Oui »

« - De nos jours les faux mariages, pour obtenir la nationalité anglaise sont fréquents et pourtant interdit par la loi. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés si dans les mois qui suivent un employé ministériel vienne vérifier l'authenticité de votre union. »

« - Envoyez qui vous voulez, nous savons que nous nous aimons et c'est ça le plus important, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Dit hypocritement James

« - Tout à fait mon amour. » Renchérit Lily sûre d'elle.

La vielle femme leva les sourcils l'air fatiguée. Elle finit de compléter les formulaires, utilisa quelques tampons officiels et fit une photocopie d'un papier aux reflets bleu ciel. Et leur tendit celui-ci.

« - Gardez ce papier, il officialise votre union. Vous voici mariez. Félicitation Mr et Mrs Potter. »

Lily serra fortement la main de James et lui fit un sourire resplendissant. James entra dans le jeu, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa furtivement en murmurant un petit « je t'aime », juste assez fort pour que la vielle femme l'entende.

Il prirent le papier, se levèrent pour quitter la pièce.

« - Mrs Potter ! Vous resterez Française durant encore un an. S'il n'y a pas de faille dans votre mariage, dans un an vous serez déclarée de nationalité anglaise. »

Ils se saluèrent et revinrent au manoir Potter.

* * *

**Au manoir Potter**

Lily se défit de son manteau et soupira.

« - Au moins une bonne chose de faite ! » Elle se tourna vers James « as-tu un téléphone ? »

« - Oui, juste dans le couloir derrière toi… » Il hésita puis se lança « Qui veux-tu appeler ? »

« - Je vais proposer à Matt de venir dormir ici ce soir. »

« - Quoi ? Je suis désolé ce n'est pas possible ! » Dit James d'une voix dure.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« - Et pourquoi ça ? »

« - Et bien…tu es ma femme, et… » Dit-il en Cherchant une excuse.

« - Je te rappelle que ceci est un faux mariage ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me dicter ma conduite ! »

« - Et que feras-tu lorsque notre mariage sera formulairement annulé quand le ministère enverra un de ses hommes et qu'il pourra constater de lui-même que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade ? »

« - Quand ils enverront quelqu'un je me débrouillerai pour que l'on fasse le plus vrai couple amoureux possible ! » elle reprit « En attendant je compte bien invité Matt à venir dormir ici chaque soir, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

« - Bien. Bien. Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'amène aussi de quoi me divertir ! » S'énerva James

« - Fait ce que tu veux ! » S'emporta Lily.

C'est sur cet échange houleux que Lily s'installa dans une autre chambre et que James regagna la sienne, seul.

Matt arriva vers 20h. Et c'est sous l'œil jaloux de James, qu'il alla se coucher avec Lily.

Les jours passèrent sans que James et Lily ne s'adressent à nouveau la parole. Plus Matt passait du temps au manoir, plus James se renfrognait. Celui-ci en voulait à Lily d'être avec un tel imbécile ! Et puis d'après lui, Lily était trop miss-je-sais-tout, trop maniaque, trop orgueilleuse…Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter trop sexy, trop parfaite. Pour cacher son mécontentement il n'hésitait pas à ramener tous les soirs une nouvelle venue, histoire de ne pas passer la nuit seul…

Ces nouvelles venues, chaque jour, différentes exaspéraient au plus haut point, Lily. Elle ne supportait pas les dragueurs intempestifs et qui changeait de copine comme de chemise ! D'après elle, James était si gamin, si prétentieux, si arrogant, si bordélique…Mais si sexy, si parfait. Dès qu'elle avait une pensée de ce genre, elle se reprenait vite : Matt était son fiancé ! James n'était qu'un substitut ! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui de cette façon ! Et puis ses relations ne durant qu'une nuit, elle ne voulait jamais ô grand jamais faire partie d'une de ces filles d'un soir !

Septembre arriva, chacun reprit leurs études. Ils ne se voyaient que très peu. Ils prenaient leur dîner ensemble (Lily cuisinant) mais chacun était plongé dans un bouquin, un journal ou absorbé par la télé. Leurs conversations relevaient du strict minimum : « bonjour » et « au revoir ».

James était aussi très pris par ses missions de nuit et Lily par ses gardes de nuit.

Puis vint octobre.

Un soir, Lily transplana à l'entrée du manoir. Elle entra, traînant les pieds, exténuée. La journée avait été dure : une tripotée de mangemorts avait attaqué un centre commercial moldu. Ils avaient été tous transférés à Sainte Mangouste. Et en proie à un énorme débordement de patients, tous les étudiants avaient du mettre en pratique ce qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre.

La jeune fille exténuée se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans le salon.

Quand James débarqua.

« - Tu peux te lever, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlés. Trop abasourdie, elle ne bougea pas. Elle regardait James s'activer dans le salon, ramasser les journaux qui traînaient par terre, ranger la télécommande de la télé…etc.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - ça se voit pas ? Je range ! » Trancha-t-il « Et t'es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai demandé de virer de là ! »

Furieuse, Lily se leva et se mit face à lui.

« - On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« - Ce qui me prend c'est que dans (il regarda l'horloge du salon) une petite heure j'ai une dizaine d'amis qui débarque ici ! »

« - D'ami**s** ou d'ami**es** ? » le nargua-t-elle en appuyant bien sur la fin du dernier mot.

« - Sirius et des ami**es** ! » Répliqua James en appuyant bien sur la fin du dernier mot, lui aussi.

« - Je savais pas que tu organisais une orgie ! Tu aurais pu me le dire j'aurais appelé quelques amies ! » Rit-elle sarcastiquement.

« - Serais-tu jalouse ? »

« - Jalouse ? Laisse-moi rire, James ! Matt me convient parfaitement ! »

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié à quel point Matt était si parfait ! » Dit le jeune homme en accentuant sur le si.

« - Il l'est ! »

« - Bien, maintenant que tu as fait les éloges de ton cher et tendre, peux-tu dégager de là que je puisse préparer mon orgie, comme tu dis si bien ! » S'emporta-t-il

« - Qui te dit que j'ai envie de dégager ? Après tout je vis là moi aussi ! »

« - Oui mais tu es chez moi ! »

« - Peut-être mais tu oublies que je suis ta femme ! »

« - Oh non Lily, je ne suis qu'un homme qui rend service à une femme pour qu'elle aille retrouver son copain même pas foutu d'affronter ses parents pour elle ! » Cria James

Lily lui mit une gifle.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! » Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Puis elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre en pleurant.

* * *

James continuait à ramasser ce qui traînait en vu de la soirée. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

James ouvrit, laissant place à Matt.

« - Où est Lily ? » Demanda-t-il sans un mot courtois.

« - Dans sa chambre » Répondit James brièvement.

Celui-ci continuait son ménage lorsque Matt déboula en trombe dans le salon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Hurla-t-il

« - De quoi tu parles ? » demanda l'ex-Gryffondor tout en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

Le petit ami se posta face à James. Les deux hommes étaient de la même taille, quoique James plus musclé que Matt.

« - Pourquoi Lily pleure-t-elle dans sa chambre ? »

« - Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'elle fait. Toi par contre tu devrais l'être non ? Après tout tu es son petit ami. » Le nargua James.

« - Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et tout ce qu'elle a su me répondre ce fut ton prénom, alors soit tu me dis ce qui s'est passé soit nous devrons régler ça par les poings ! »

« - Ou là » Rigola James « Que de violence ! »

« - Tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ou je vais devoir t'enlever ce sourire ? » S'impatienta Matt

James se tut et fixait Finger sérieusement.

« - Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité ! »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - je lui ai dit ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre : c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait pour petit copain, un lâche même pas foutu d'affronter ses parents pour elle ! »

Matt voulut lui donner un coup de poing au ventre mais James, entraîné par ses études d'auror, l'évita facilement et bloque Matt au sol. (_nda : plaquage !!XD_)

« - Lâche-moi enfoiré ! Tu lui as raconté n'importe quoi ! »

« - La ferme ! Tu ne la mérites pas ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle fait pour toi ? Et toi, comment la remercies-tu ? En venant me frapper ? Bravo, quel rendu ! »

James lâcha Matt qui se mit de suite en position d'attaque, les poings levés.

« - Je ne compte pas me battre contre toi, Finger ! »

Celui-ci sautillait sur place.

« - Aller, viens, Potter ! Qu'on règle enfin ça, une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« - ça ne fera que blesser Lily de voir qu'on s'est battus, idiot ! »

« - Ce n'est pas finit Potter… » Le menaça Matt qui s'arrêta de sautiller et qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« - Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » Lui demanda le brun à lunette

« - A propos de quoi ? »

« - Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de Sara Kings ? »

Matt se raidit à ce nom.

« - Ne la fais plus jamais pleurer ! » Dit-il les dents serrées

« - J'y compte bien » Acquiesça James

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé!

Je suis en train de taper le chapitre 3...j'essaierai de le poster avant la fin des vacances (dans une semaine pour moi, petite bretonne!)

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!!:D

gros bisous

_Puky_

Dans le prochain chapitre: réconciliation entre Lily et James, un mort (pas très important je vous l'accorde mais tout de même un mort!), un blessé (et son infirmière!!;D) et (peut-être ça va dépendre du nombre de pages que ça fait tout ça!) un anniversaire...


	3. Chapter 3

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario

**. Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!**

. **En réponse à carolisa**: pour ma fic sur james élève et lily professeur, j'aimerais terminer le plan général de l'histoire avant de commencer à écrire. Néanmoins j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le début du premier chapitre. Moi ausis il me tarde de finir le plan et de commencer à poster cette histoire!!:D (je pense commencer à la poster dès que j'aurai terminé ma fic _Possédée_, qui devrait bientôt être achevée!, je te rassure!)

. note: je suis désolé mais pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire j'ai dû changer la date d'anniversaire de James: normalement c'est le 27 mars mais pour ma fic ce sera le 18 décembre!

. _Ce chapitre est pour toi ma petite Catherine Broke!!Toi qui adore cette fic et puis pour l'occasion: et oui demain c'est ta fête!!Bonne Fête ma ptite Cathy!!x3_

. En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Mr Potter et… Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?! **

**chapitre 3**

Depuis leur dispute, James et Lily ne s'étaient plus parlés.

Encore une fois ils étaient très distants l'un de l'autre. Cependant James avait cessé de ramener des filles chaque soir. Lily, elle, continuait à voir Matt.

* * *

Un soir, Lily rentrait d'une de ces journées fatigantes, elle se déshabilla dans le hall et entra dans le salon. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et pourtant elle distingua une silhouette assise dans le fauteuil, lorsqu'elle posa son sac à main. Un sanglot écrasa ses doutes. Elle alluma la lumière et ses yeux tombèrent sur un James assis dans le fauteuil, le visage dans les mains, sursautant et sanglotant bruyamment.

D'un seul coup, Lily oublia toute la rancune qu'elle avait envers lui. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« - James ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Dit-elle doucement

Le jeune homme ne répondait rien. Il sanglotait toujours le visage caché par ses mains.

« - James…Dis-moi…S'il te plaît… »

Soudain James la prit dans ses bras, continuant à verser des larmes. Lily fut quelque peu surprise par cet élan d'affection mais ne le repoussa pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit à ce point anéanti !

« - Mon père…Il…Il est mort… » Articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Lily sentit ses yeux lui piquer affreusement. Elle ne connaissait pas Mr Potter mais elle ressentait la douleur de James. Elle ne put qu'à en être triste à son tour. Elle resserra son étreinte.

« - Je suis désolé James… »

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, entrelacés. Ils de s détachèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque James avait arrêté de pleurer.

Celui-ci avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et ses joues aussi se teintèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de pleurer devant Lily. Son regard évitait celui de la jeune femme.

Tandis que la rouquine, elle, le regardait tendrement. Il réagissait comme un petit garçon à qui on avait dit que seul les filles pouvaient pleurer. C'était adorable.

« - je suis désolée, James… » Répéta-t-elle

Il planta son regard dans celui de la jolie rousse.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Lily…ce n'est pas ta faute si des mangemorts l'ont tué… »

« - James, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit de méchants ou tout ce que j'ai fait qui ne t'a pas plu, depuis que je suis là… »

« - Oh…Moi aussi Lily tu sais… » Il se massa la nuque gêné « J'ai vraiment dit n'importe quoi sur toi, Finger…Excuse-moi. »

« - On repart à zéro ? » Dit Lily en lui tendant la main.

« - On repart à zéro ! » Accepta-t-il en la lui serrant.

Lily se leva.

« - Bon je vais faire à manger…je suppose que tu n'as pas encore dîner ? »

James fit signe que non. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit dans la cuisine.

« - Je vais faire des crêpes ! C'est très efficace contre les gros chagrins, tu vas voir ! »

Elle commença à cuisiner. James appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte la contemplait.

Elle était vraiment jolie. Même de dos. Il soupira. Mais elle était déjà prise.

_Enfin, en attendant, c'est ma femme !_ Pensa-t-il joyeusement

Lily se tourna vers lui.

« - Je…Tu…Quand se déroulera l'enterrement ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

James fit un petit sourire.

« - Le ministère m'a dit que les aurors n'ont pas retrouvé son corps…Les mangemorts ont du s'en débarrasser… » Lily rougit gênée d'avoir posé la mauvaise question. James s'en aperçut et la rassura « Mon père n'aurait pas voulu d'enterrement conventionnel, de toute façon ! »

Lily préparait la pâte tout en écoutant James.

« - Et toi…Tes parents ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Oh…Mes parents étaient moldus » Son regard s'assombrit « Voldemort a malheureusement attaqué leur quartier…ma sœur a survécu. Elle n'était pas là lorsque l'attaque s'est produite…C'est une moldue, elle aussi et depuis, elle m'en tient pour responsable…Je peux donc considérer ne plus avoir de famille en quelque sorte… » Raconta-t-elle un sourire triste sur la visage.

« - Désolé… »

« - Sinon, tes études d'aurors… ? »

« - ça va. C'est difficile mais j'aime ça donc je me donne à fond ! »

« - J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez des stages de formation? »

« - En effet. On nous rattache à un auror et on va sur le terrain avec lui. C'est en quelque sorte notre mentor. »

« - Vous allez sur le terrain ? Mais n'y a-t-il jamais eu de problèmes, enfin de… » Hésita-t-elle

« - Depuis le début de l'année on a perdu un étudiant. Lui et son mentor se sont fait piégés par quatre mangemorts. Ils n'ont pas fait le poids et ils en ont perdus la vie… » Dit tristement James

Lily frissonna. James risquait sa vie à tout moment alors. Encore plus que quiconque !

« - As-tu déjà rencontré…Voldemort ? »

James la regarda étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle faisait parti du peu de gens qui l'appelait par son nom.

« - Je ne me suis jamais réellement battu contre lui, en face à face. Néanmoins je l'ai déjà vu se battre. »

Lily s'était arrêtée de cuisiner. Elle s'approcha de James. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Je ne veux pas être veuve ! Je te préviens ! On a encore un an à vivre ensemble ! Tu as tout intérêt à revenir entier ! » Le menaça-t-elle en lui collant un bisous sur la joue.

Les joues légèrement rosies, elle reprit sa préparation.

James, lui était figé. Lily venait de lui faire un bisou. Certes sur la joue mais un bisou quand même ! Il sourit. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait un bisou c'était la première fois qu'il s'était vu. Juste une bise de politesse. Alors là c'était vraiment un bisou affectueux. Et puis ce qu'elle venait de luire dire lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle désirait vraiment vivre un an avec elle !

_Je les fais toutes tomber !_ Pensa-t-il fier de lui.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Lily et James s'entendait vraiment bien. James aimait taquiner et Lily avait de la répartie. Pour le plus grand plaisir de James elle évitait désormais d'amener Matt chez eux.

« - Après tout je suis chez toi au départ et puis, comme tu ne ramènes personne je pense que je n'ai pas plus le droit de ramener quelqu'un ! » Avait-elle déclaré un jour.

Le reste des maraudeurs venaient ainsi souvent manger chez eux. Surtout Sirius qui avait les mêmes horaires que James.

« - Je suis déçu ! Je pensais que vous alliez au moins faire une petite fête en l'honneur de votre union ! » Déclara Sirius

« - Fait pas la tête Sirius, je t'inviterai à mon prochain mariage ! » Le rassura Lily

« - Sauf si tu changes d'avis… » Susurra James en la prenant par la taille

« - Et pourquoi changerais-je d'avis ? » Lui demanda Lily en rentrant dans son jeu

« - Car vous avez encore plusieurs mois à passer en ma compagnie et que je pourrai réussir à vous séduire… » Dit-il tout sourire.

« - Et bien je verrai si vos méthodes de séduction seront ou non efficaces… »

« - J'ai confiance en mon talent de séducteur… »

Sirius entoura les épaules du faux couple.

« - Je crois sérieusement en la réussite de Jamesie, Lily : c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris ! » Dit Sirius

« - J'ai du soucis à me faire alors… »

Sirius poussa un « hé ! » d'indignation.

James prit le menton de Lily entre ses mains. Il était tout proche des lèvres de la jeune fille qu'il regardait avec envie.

« - Je sais être bien plus que convaincant, ma chérie » murmura-t-il

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais ne rencontra que sa joue. Il ouvra les yeux surpris pendant que le rire de la jolie rousse résonnait dans tout le manoir.

« - L'esquive, mon chéri ! » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

James se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla de toute part. La jeune fille était morte de rire. Il s'arrêta pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

« - Pitié, James…Arrête, c'est intenable ! » Dit-elle entre deux souffles

« - Que me donnes-tu en échange ? » Lui demanda-t-il, l'air taquin.

La jeune femme glissa sa main au niveau de l'entrecuisse du jeune homme. James sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter d'un coup.

« - Quelque chose que seule une femme peut être ne mesure de te donner… »

« - Mais encore ? » balbutia-t-il

Lily donna un coup de poing bien placé et se défit de l'étreinte de James.

« - …Un coup de poing bien placé ! Désolé chéri, mais là, je me devais te remettre à ta place ! » Dit-elle fière d'elle « Bon je dois y aller ! A plus tard les gars ! »

Elle sortit du manoir pour transplaner.

« - ET ben ! Je ne savais pas que c'était devenu aussi chaud entre vous deux ! »

« - Oh oui ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point la chaleur a augmenté dans ce manoir ! » Rit James

Sirius l'aida à se relever.

« - En tout cas, c'est une vraie tigresse ! »

« - J'adore cette fille ! » Déclara James tout sourire mais grimaçant sous la douleur encore présente « quel crochet du droit ! » ajouta-t-il.

* * *

Le mois de décembre commençait à peine. James était très souvent absent à cause des nombreuses attaques de Voldemort et ses sbires. Lily étudiant en médicomagie était aussi très prise mais son emploi du temps restait plus léger que celui du jeune homme.

Un soir, James n'était pas rentré pour le dîner. Lily ne s'en inquiétait pas, ça lui arrivait fréquemment ces temps-ci. Elle cuisina néanmoins un plat pour lui et lui laissa un petit mot à côté pour lui dire de ne pas hésiter à tout manger.

Elle lut dans son lit, puis éteignit vers minuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir : James n'était toujours pas rentré et d'habitude il ne dépassait pas cette heure-là.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée l'intrigua. Elle sortit de sa chambre et pointa sa baguette devant elle. Ce pouvait être comme n'importe qui !

Elle vit une silhouette sombre dans le hall. Elle allait allumer la lumière et aller à la rencontre de la masse sombre pensant être James, lorsqu'une main se referma sur sa bouche et un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna brusquement.

James avait mis un doigt surs sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Ne sachant ce qui se passait, Lily se tut. Le jeune homme la lâcha.

« - Quand j'entrerai dans le hall je veux que tu quittes le manoir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Là, tu pourras transplaner. Va chez Remus, tu y seras en sécurité. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Lily acquiesça. Mais retint James par le bras.

« - Et toi ? »

Il lui montra d'un signe de tête, la silhouette sombre qui se mouvait dans le hall.

« - je ne veux pas te laisser te battre seul ! Je suis prête à t'aider ! »

« - Lily, ce n'est qu'un mangemort. Il est seul. Je vais pouvoir le neutraliser rapidement. Mais je veux juste te savoir en sécurité ! »

Lily le supplia du regard pour pouvoir rester. James lui fit un baiser sur le front. Et entra dans le hall.

« - Vas-y ! » Souffla-t-il à la jeune femme.

Tout se passa dans un laps de temps très court.

James alluma la lumière du hall. Le mangemort surpris lança des stupéfix à la chaîne. James les évita avec adresse. Il reçut néanmoins un sort d'éjection lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Un cri de femme.

« - Lily » Souffla-t-il, légèrement sonné.

En quelques secondes, il retrouva ses esprits, stupéfixa son adversaire et se rua dans la cuisine.

Lily se battait vaillamment contre un mangemort. Sa légère chemisette de nuit était fendue sur le côté, laissant apparaître une longue coupure sur sa cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et elle saignait de l'épaule. Même en cet instant, James ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Il fronça les sourcils et se décida à aider Lily lorsqu'il vit le sourire pervers que le mangemort adressait à Lily, en la reluquant de haut en bas.

James lança un stupéfix à son adversaire qui grogna en se détournant de la jolie femme.

S'en suivit un combat tortueux et rapide entre les deux hommes. James était rapide et agile mais reçut plusieurs sorts sur lui. Quelques unes de ses blessures saignaient abondamment mais il continua le combat.

Lily donna un coup de pouce à James et le mangemort s'effondra à terre, inconscient.

* * *

Ils avaient regroupés les deux corps des mangemorts, évanouis. James était rapidement allé les déposer au ministère où des aurors les avaient pris en charge. Quand il revint, Lily l'attendait dans la cuisine, en train de réparer la vaisselle cassée.

« - Quelle soirée ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers James et fronça les sourcils.

« - James…Tu as l'air épuisé…Et puis tes blessures m'ont l'air profondes…laisse-moi voir ça ! »

« - Non, ça va je vais bien. » Dit-il en s'évanouissant.

Lily le rattrapa à temps, quelque peu écrasée par le poids du jeune homme.

Elle s'aida de sa baguette magique pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle prit ses affaires de médicomage et revint dans la chambre de James.

A l'aide de coton et de potion, elle soigna les blessures du beau brun.

Quand James ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de se trouver sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Lily à son chevet. Il voulut se redresser mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

« - Désolé mais tu dois rester au lit te reposer, James. Ton corps est épuisé ! »

« - Ai-je désormais, moi aussi mon infirmière personnelle ? » Rit-il

« - Il me semble que oui »

« - Remus ne va pas être content. Lui piquer une si jolie infirmière…il y a de quoi être furieux ! »

Lily rougit sous le compliment.

« - Au fait…merci de m'être venu en aide…mes derniers duels date de quelques années et je crois m'être ramollie… »

« - Je n'allais pas laisser un sale mangemort attaquer ma femme sans rien faire ! Et puis… » Il s'arrêta. Il n'allait quand même pas dire que son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu le mangemort la reluquer, un grand sourire pervers sur les lèvres !

« - Et puis ? » L'encouragea Lily

James rougit.

« - Non rien. »

Lily sourit.

« - James ! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire ! » Le taquina-t-elle

« - C'était pas important. Laisse tomber ! »

Lily lui fit une petite moue adorable à laquelle il ne put résister.

« - Je n'aimais pas comment il te regarder, avec son sourire de pervers… » Avoua-t-il

Lily sourit.

« - Jaloux ? »

« - Peut-être bien…Mais en attendant, c'est moi qui suis soigné par une belle infirmière tandis que lui n'aura le droit qu'à des aurors ou à des détraqueurs comme infirmiers… »

Lily continua en silence de panser ses blessures.

« - Je crois que je me suis fait mal à la joue… » Dit-il en grimaçant

« - Fait voir. » Dit Lily en s'approchant de sa joue

« - Ecoute, James, je ne vois ri… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car James l'embrasse rapidement. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que Lily réalise.

Elle s'écarta vivement.

« - James Potter ! » Cria-t-elle

« - Je t'ai eu ! » Déclara James tout sourire.

« - Je me vengerai Potter ! » Hurla-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

« - Au fait, très jolie ta nuisette ! »

« - Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends, James ! » Cria-t-elle de sa chambre avant d'éclater de rire.

James l'entendit et se rendormit paisiblement en pensant à une jolie rousse.

* * *

James s'était endormit. Calmée, Lily revint dans sa chambre pour prodiguer à nouveau les soins nécessaires sur ses blessures. Le soleil commençait à se lever mais Lily n'avait toujours pas dormi. Assise à côté du lit de James, elle s'endormit la tête dans les bras croisés sur le lit du jeune homme.

* * *

Un auror avait dit à Sirius que James s'était fait attaqué chez lui, par deux mangemorts qui l'avaient suivit. Néanmoins inquiets pour son ami et pour Lily, il transplana chez les Potter. Ayant un double des clés, il entra sans frapper. La maison était silencieuse. Il monta jusqu'à la chambre de James et le tableau qu'il vit l'attendrit.

James était endormit sur son lit, plusieurs bandages sur son corps et à ses côtés, Lily avachie sur le lit était aussi endormie. Un petit détail, le fit encore plus sourire : Lily tenait fermement la main de James.

* * *

Le mois de décembre arriva, ainsi que l'anniversaire de James, le 18. Remus et Sirius avait bien évidemment mis Lily au courant et ils avaient chargé Lily d'aller chercher James au ministère pendant que ses deux amis s'occupaient se préparer le repas et le gâteau. Lily s'était donc débrouillée pour finir plus tôt ses cours et avait utilisé le réseau de cheminée relié au ministère pour s'y rendre.

Le personnel de l'accueil lui indiqua les bureaux des aurors. C'était un long couloir relié à chaque bureau d'auror-en-chef. Lily passa devant plusieurs pièces : certaines étaient vides, d'autres fermées. Il était bientôt 20h, seuls les aurors de garde étaient encore là.

Lily passa devant un bureau remplit de plusieurs hommes. Tous se retournèrent sur son passage.

« - Vous cherchez quelqu'un mademoiselle » Fut-elle interpellée par un homme blond au sourire charmeur.

Lily lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas flirté avec des inconnus.

« - En effet…Je cherche un auror…Du moins un étudiant qui va le devenir… »

Elle s'approcha se l'homme de sa démarche féline et sensuelle.

« - Les étudiants en stage sont en réunion avec le chef, ils devraient sortirent dans pas très longtemps…En attendant si vous désirez vous joindre à nous… » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

« - Pourquoi pas ? » osa-t-elle

Elle entra dans le bureau où une petite dizaine d'aurors discutaient et prenaient leur café. (_nda : et oui ! ils sont en service tout de même !_)

Lily salua tout le monde.

« - Enchanté je m'appelle Lily Ev…P… »

Mais elle fut coupée par le beau blond.

« - Lily…Quel joli prénom… » Dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Puis s'en suivit une demi-heure de papotage. Les aurors racontaient leurs meilleures anecdotes et Lily leur faisait part des drôles de cas qu'elle avait à faire à Sainte Mangouste.

Lily s'amusait bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée comme ça à discuter avec des hommes étrangers à son entourage. Depuis qu'elle était avec Matt ses sorties se faisaient plus rares hélas.

L'auror blond qui l'avait interpellée, un certain Tom Carrier, s'approcha de la jolie rousse et lui souleva le menton.

« - Alors on rêve ?...De qui ? De moi ?» Dit-il

« - Tu aimerais bien… » Le provoqua Lily

Carrier prit ça pour un sous-entendu. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, pencha la tête pour essayer de l'embrasser…Mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

Lily avait senti un bras se glisser autour de sa taille, la faisant reculer. Son dos rentra en contact avec un torse.

« - Bas les pattes Carrier…Celle-ci est déjà prise ! » Dit James avec une légère once d'agacement dans la voix.

« - Potter…Je crois que cette jeune femme est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule…Or tu vois là tu viens de me déranger en plein moment…décisif ! Alors mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » Répliqua Tom

« - Désolé Carrier mais je crois que ça me concerne de savoir qu'un imbécile veuille embrasser ma femme ! »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau.

« - Ta…Ta femme ?! » Dit le blond en regardant tour à tour James et Lily.

« - Mrs Potter. Enchanté ! » Déclara Lily avec un énorme sourire. Puis elle se tourna vers James « Désolé mon amour, je t'attendais mais comme tu étais long, ces messieurs m'ont gentiment proposé de me joindre à eux en t'attendant. »

James la prit délicatement par la nuque et l'embrassa brusquement. Néanmoins le baiser fut tendre et langoureux. Il quémanda la langue de la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier et qui joua sensuellement avec l'autre. Le baiser fut long et quand les deux amants se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux, savourant encore ce magnifique baiser.

James jeta un coup d'œil aux aurors qui les regardaient. Il s'attarda sur carrier laissant croire un certain « elle-est-à-moi ».

« - On y va ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-il

James et Lily quittèrent le bureau dans un silence de mort. Puis ils transplanèrent au Manoir Potter.

* * *

« - Je ne te savais pas si jaloux, James… » Rit gentiment Lily en se défaisant de son manteau, les joues légèrement roses.

« - Juste possessif… » Se défendit-il.

Quand James entra dans la salle à manger, Sirius et Remus hurlèrent un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » bien fort. Peter était malheureusement absent, il n'avait pas pu avoir un jour de congé.

Ils dînèrent tous les quatre dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux. Remus et Sirius offrirent tout un tas de nouvelles farces provenant tout droit de chez Zonko.

« - N'hésite pas à en faire profiter, Lily ! » Ajouta Sirius.

Lily jeta un regard un James qui voulait dire « n'y-pense-même-pas ! ». James reçut de la part de Lily un nouveau vif d'or.

« - J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais perdu le tien…Et puis regarde celui-là n'est pas ordinaire : Il revient lorsque tu le siffles ! » Dit-elle toute fière.

La soirée passa. Remus rentra chez lui et Sirius décida de rester dormir. Après tout il avait sa chambre, ici, lui aussi !

Sirius laissa donc les deux tourtereaux finirent de ranger et alla se coucher.

James avait finit de ranger la cuisine. Il éteignit la lumière et alla dans la salle à manger aider Lily à terminer de ranger. Quand il y entra il ne put que sourire devant la scène attendrissante qu'il avait devant lui.

Lily était allongée sur le canapé (_nda : y'a un canapé dans la salle à manger. Oui : le salon et la salle à manger sont reliés !_), endormie.

James s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Celle-ci n'ouvrit pas un œil.

Il monta jusqu'à leur chambre et la déposa dans son lit. James n'aurait qu'à dire le lendemain à Lily, qu'il était trop fatigué pour la déposer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea aussi à côté d'elle, tout habillé.

_Tanpis ! Demain, je ne travaille pas de toute façon ! _pensa-t-il

Lily frissonna de froid et toujours les yeux fermés, elle tâtonna avec sa main pour chercher un endroit chaud. Ses doigts touchèrent le torse de James et inconsciemment elle se colla à lui, l'entourant d'un bras.

James s'abord surpris par ce brusque mouvement, sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. Il soupira d'aise et s'endormir, bercé par la respiration régulière de la jeune femme.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà!!n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review!!(je dis ça à chaque fois!XD)

bisous

_Puky_


	4. Chapter 4

. Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

. Merci à **Catherine Broke** (ça y est j'ai enfin écris ce chapitre! je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite!;), **callistofall04**, **Elayna Black**, **Eden Blake** (le suspens est encore présent autour de Sara Kings...;),** mallia**, **tchingtchong,** **lauralavoiepelletier**, **Shaoran **(merci pour cette longue review!!et pour tous ces conseils!!je me suis inspiré de ce que tu m'as dit pour écrire ce chapitre!!encore merci!:),** clewilan** (j'ai deviné!!XD),** choudie** (franchement qui aime Peter?XD), **misscerise** (je suis contente qeu tu trouve ça geniéal!!merci) , **kmille28** , **bella black 2b** (la date de l'édition c'est "updated!!et merci pour tes encouragements!) et **camille** ( voilà! je t'ai prévenue par mail!!:) pour leurs reviews!!:D

. Désolé encore pour ces deux gros mois de retard mais j'étais pas très inspiré et surtout je voulais terminer ma fic _Possédée_ et que la bac de Français de termine!

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Mr Potter et… Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?! **

**chapitre 4**

Lily et James s'entendaient désormais très bien. Néanmoins leurs relations restaient seulement amicales, du moins en apparence.

En effet, James sous son rôle d'ami, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus qu'attiré par la jeune femme. Il était heureux que Lily soit à ses côtés, surtout en tant que _**sa**_ femme mais dès qu'il pensait cela, il se reprenait vite en se disant qu'elle faisait ça dans le but de se marier avec Finger.

De plus, vivre sous le même toit n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le matin, il avait le droit à une Lily encore à moitié endormie, prenant son petit déjeuner, vêtue d'une simple et très légère nuisette. Celle-ci avait pris l'habitude de lui faire la bise chaque jour et James, devait se faire violence pour ne rien faire d'insensé lorsque Lily déposait ses douces lèvres sur sa joue, frôlant son corps fragile à celui totalement excité de James.

La journée passait, chacun se donnant à ses études. Lily rentrait souvent avant James et avait pris pour habitude de préparer le dîner. Puis vers 21h, James rentrait et ils dînaient ensemble. Et les soirs où James travaillait de nuit, Lily laissait toujours un plat préparé, juste à réchauffer pour le jeune homme.

L'anniversaire de James passé, Noël arrivait à grand pas. Les gens se bousculaient dans les magasins afin de terminer leurs emplettes. En ce dimanche-là, à seulement quelques jours de Noël, Lily déjeunait en amoureux avec Matt, dans un petit restaurant.

« - Que fais-tu pour noël, cette année ? » Demanda Lily à Matt

« - Et bien, comme chaque année je le passe avec mes parents… »

Lily acquiesça avec désinvolture. Matt lui pris la main.

« - Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour.

« - Je ne sais pas encore… »

Matt se racla la gorge.

« - Mon cœur, je pensais que nous allions passer noël ensemble, toi et moi ? A vrai dire je pensais que comme l'année dernière tu viendrais avec moi chez mes parents… »

« - Matt, depuis que je sais clairement que tes parents ne veulent pas nous voir ensemble, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec eux. Et puis…James est tout seul pour noël… »

Matt fronça les sourcils.

« - James ! Encore et toujours James Potter ! » S'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement « Quand cesseras-tu de ne jurer que par lui, Lily ? »

La jeune fille avait bien noté le « mon cœur » qui était passé à « Lily ».

« - Je ne jure pas que par lui, c'est juste que je ne veux pas le laisser fêter noël tout seul ! Tu sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé une ou deux foi de me retrouver seule pour noël avant qu'on ne soit ensemble et je peux te dire que c'est dur d'être seul lorsqu'on sait que des milliers de gens sont réunis ! En plus, James a perdu son père il y a à peine un mois ! Je serais morte de culpabilité si j'allais avec toi chez tes parents ! »

Matt soupira fortement.

« - Fais ce que tu veux pour noël…Mais promets-moi une chose… »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Pour le nouvel an, je compte organiser une grande fête dans un manoir dans la périphérie de Londres. On sera une centaine environ. Jure-moi que tu viendras ! »

Lily fit une moue exaspérée.

« - D'accord…Je te promets de venir à ta fête. »

Matt lui sourit tendrement et lui prit les deux mains.

« - Fais pas la tête mon cœur…Tu verras ce sera génial ! » Dit-il « Bon je dois y aller, mon cœur ! »

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant quelques minutes leurs lèvres restèrent soudées.

« - J'ai été très occupé ces temps-ci et toi aussi, mais maintenant que nous allons avoir du temps libre…nous allons pouvoir rattraper ces nuits perdues, n'est-ce pas ? » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« - Si tu es assez convaincant, peut-être que je serais d'accord pour te laisser entrer dans ma chambre… » Répondit Lily suggestivement.

Finger transplana, laissant une Lily encore engourdie par leur baiser.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Que fais-tu pour noël, cette année ? » Demanda James à Lily

« - Rien de spécial…Je reste ici. »

« - Et…Finger ? »

« - Il s'appelle Matt ! Il passe noël chez ses parents. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner mais étant donné que ses parents ne m'apprécient pas vraiment…j'ai préféré refuser ! »

« - Et il n'a rien dit ? Il s'en moque ? »

Lily soupira, légèrement exaspérée par toutes ces questions.

« - Non il ne s'en moque pas. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne tenais vraiment pas à passer un noël avec ses parents ! »

« - Oh… » Dit simplement James

« - ça te dérange tant que ça de passer noël avec moi ? Tu as peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui le passer ? Dis-moi si je suis de trop, hein ! » S'emporta Lily

James, sur la défensive, leva les mains.

« - Hey ! Ne t'énerve pas Lils ! Je te demandais ça comme ça ! Et personne ne passe noël avec moi donc ça ne me dérange pas du tout de passer noël avec toi ! Au contraire je suis content de ne pas me retrouver tout seul, tu sais… » Ajouta-t-il doucement « Mais je trouvais juste ça étrange que F..Matt, te laisse toute seule avec moi ce jour-là… »

« - Il a toujours été très famille et ses parents le veulent sûrement à leur côté pour cette occasion. Et puis, il sait aussi que je ne m'entends pas forcément très bien avec ses parents. Son père en particulier. Celui-ci a toujours pris plaisir à me dénigrer étant donné que j'étais de naissance moldu et pas d'une riche famille sorcière. »

« - Ses parents sont à ce point-là ? »

« - Son père, oui. Sa mère est plus laxiste sur ce sujet…Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais… »

Un silence gêné s'installa, mettant mal à l'aise James, devant l'air triste de Lily.

« - Tu…Tu as fini tes courses de noël ? » S'enquit le jeune homme

« - Oui, mais je pensais aller acheter des décorations pour rendre plus festif le manoir…Enfin, si tu es d'accord… »

« - Je le suis totalement ! »

Lily se leva et revêtit son manteau. Elle prit son sac et se planta devant James.

« - Ben alors ? Tu viens ? »

James lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« - C'est notre manoir à tous les deux maintenant, si j'ai bien compris. Donc nous allons le décorer tous les deux ! »

Le jeune homme sourit devant tant d'entrain. Ce noël s'annonçait magique !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James et Lily avaient passé toute une journée à faire les boutiques de décorations de noël. Ils étaient revenus les bras chargés de sacs remplis à ras bord. Puis ils s'étaient mis au travail afin d'embellir l'intérieur et l'extérieur du manoir.

« - On dirait un vrai couple marié, tu ne trouves pas ? » Dit James tout en plaçant l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

« - C'est vrai. »Dit Lily, pensive.

« - Je t'avouerai que je n'aurai jamais cru me marier un jour…ou du moins pas aussi jeune ! »

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« - Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de relation durable et stable…Au maximum, ça pouvait durer deux semaines mais pas plus. »

Lily laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« - Tu te faisais larguer ? »

« - Merlin non, aucune fille ne m'a jamais largué je crois. C'est toujours moi qui l'ai fait ! »

« - Alors pourquoi te plains-tu ? Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même si tes relations sont si courtes ! »

« - Je suis toujours tombé sur des filles futiles, sans ambition, sans caractère. Toujours des filles qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à mon corps ou qu'à mon argent.»

« - Pauvre chou ! En attendant, Matt m'a dit que tu t'amusais bien avec les filles à Poudlard… »

« - C'est vrai que j'en ai pas mal profité pendant les premières années… »

« - Tu as couché avec la moitié de Poudlard d'après Matt…est-ce vrai ? »

« - Peut-être pas la moitié de Poudlard tout de même ! Mais j'ai acquis pas mal d'expérience durant la fin de ma scolarité, oui. Mais elles étaient les premières consentantes. Elles n'attendaient que ça, elles aussi ! »

« - Arrête de jouer la victime, James…. Je me doute que tu étais un vrai tombeur étant plus jeune. Matt m'avait déjà parlé de toi avant que je te connaisse, tu sais. »

« - Je vois ça… » Marmonna-t-il « Et toi…Tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de tes anciennes conquêtes ou de Matt…Je me suis confié ! A toi d'en faire de même, Lils ! » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait parfois si exaspérant…Mais elle lui devait bien ça vu qu'il lui avait tout raconté de son côté.

« - Je n'ai jamais été très populaire contrairement à toi. J'étais plutôt discrète et complètement fixée sur mes études. Durant ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons, je n'ai eu aucune relation. Les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment à vrai dire. Après avoir obtenu mes ASPICS, je suis venu ici, à Londres, afin d'entrer dans l'école de médicomagie. Je suis sortie avec deux garçons pendant ma première année. »

« - Pourquoi ça n'a pas duré ? »

« - Ils m'ont tous les deux larguée car d'après eux je faisais passer les études avant notre couple. Puis, en deuxième année, à une soirée étudiante, j'ai rencontré Matt, on a parlé, le courant passait bien. On s'est revu et puis on s'est mis ensemble. »

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec lui ? »

« - Un an et quelques mois. »

« - Il…Il se comporte bien avec toi ? Je veux dire il ne dit rien par rapport à tes amis ou à tes fréquentations… ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« - Bien sûr qu'il se comporte bien avec moi ! Et mes amis…Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, tu sais. J'ai toujours était un peu solitaire donc je n'ai pas de problème de ce côté-là. »

« - Et que pense-t-il du fait que tu dois vivre avec moi durant une année entière ? »

« - Il n'aime pas ça. C'est pourtant lui qui m'a donné l'idée mais, il déteste l'idée que je vive sous le même toit que toi. Il est jaloux je crois… »

« - Tu devrais faire attention… »

Cette fois-ci, Lily se figea.

« - Où veux-tu en venir, James ? »

« - Disons qu'il y a eut certaines rumeurs et histoires assez négatives le concernant… »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis des choses comme ça concernant Matt…Fais-tu exprès de vouloir me raconter toutes ses bêtises de jeunesse ? Quel est ton but au final ? » S'énerva la jeune femme.

« - Lily calme-toi. Je…Je veux juste te mettre en garde ! Mais loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te faire rompre avec lui…Si tu es heureuse tant mieux…Je te demande juste de me dire s'il a le moindre comportement agressif envers toi. Ok ? »

« - Que veux-tu dire par agressif ? Tu me fais presque peur, James…» S'inquiéta-t-elle

« - Ce n'est pas à moi te de raconter ça, je pense… »

James se leva pour aller ranger les cartons des décorations utilisées.

Lily, elle, songeait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourquoi Matt aurait un comportement agressif à son égard ? Que s'était-il passé à Poudlard pour que James parle de Matt ainsi ? Elle devrait en parler à Matt…Mais pas tout de suite, non. Elle attendrait que les fêtes de fin d'année soient passées.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily se dévêtit de son manteau couvert de neige. On était le soir du 24 décembre et elle avait eu un appel urgent de Sainte Mangouste concernant un des patients qu'elle suivait. Elle déposa son sac au pied du canapé dans le salon.

Les lumières étaient allumées dans le salon et dans la cuisine. James était sûrement là.

Elle laissa échapper un « oh ! » d'admiration lorsqu'elle vit dans la salle à manger, la table mise avec un magnifique service, sûrement celui pour les grandes occasions. Deux bougies trônaient au milieu de la table qui avait été rétrécie afin de former une table pour deux personnes, comme au restaurant.

Une odeur exquise flottait dans l'air. Lily entra discrètement dans la cuisine. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit James, aux fourneaux, en train d'asperger de sauce, la dinde qui terminait de rôtir dans le four.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille le faisant sursauter.

« - C'est agréable de voir un homme en train de cuisiner… » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

James frémit en sentant son souffle chaud lui chatouiller la nuque. Une chaleur emplit son cœur lorsqu'il la sentit se serrer contre lui. Ses mains fines et douces caressaient légèrement son ventre.

« - N'est-ce pas plutôt excitant ? » Sourit-il

« - Mets-toi nu et en tablier et alors on en reparlera ! » Dit Lily sensuellement.

« - Hmm…Donc tu serais d'accord si je porte seulement un tablier ? »

Lily sourit malicieusement. Elle se détacha de James pour aller s'installer à table. Le jeune homme disposa sur la table la dinde et les marrons et s'assit en face de la rouquine.

« - j'ai terriblement faim ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« - Moi aussi ! » Il se pencha sur le côté afin de mieux contempler la jeune femme en entier. « Et tu es à croquer ce soir, Lily-jolie ! Je ne savais pas qu'être médicomage engendrait de devoir s'habiller si chic ! »

Lily portait un tailleur bleu marine et d'élégantes bottes marron. La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment.

« - C'est pour noël. Même en service, nous devons nous habiller sur notre trente-et-un afin que l'ambiance soit plus festive et que les patients, plus joyeux… »

« - J'imagine que certains patients doivent être plus que joyeux… »

« - Ne m'en parle pas ! M.Swages, un de mes patients n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer dès que j'étais dans son champ de vision. Il m'a d'ailleurs mis une main aux fesses aujourd'hui ! »

« - QUOI ? » S'indigna James

« - Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'a plus toute sa tête sinon, je lui aurais mis une bonne gifle ! Enfin, je l'ai quand même sermonné ! »

« - Oh…Quelle indulgence envers ses patients ! Je sens que je vais y faire un petit tour, moi aussi, à Sainte Mangouste ! »

« - Il faut être malade pour obtenir mon indulgence ! »

« - Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a toute une flopée de sorciers qui adoreraient me mettre K.O. ! »

« - Je te préviens, si l'on se retrouve à Sante Mangouste, je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas moi ton infirmière, James ! » Dit Lily, avec un sourire narquois.

« - Dans ce cas, je vais éviter d'atterrir à l'hôpital, alors ! » Capitula-t-il « Je préfère avoir mon infirmière à domicile qui sait si bien s'occuper de moi ! »

« - Je l'ai fait une fois mais ça ne veut pas dire que je recommencerai, M.Potter ! »

« - Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser votre mari agonir de ses blessures, Mme Potter ? »

« - Ma foi, ce serait une idée ingénieuse…Je serai enfin tranquille pour le restant de mes jours ! »

Lily souriait à James, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. Celui-ci soupira de lassitude sans ôter le sourie de ses lèvres.

« - Bien alors je pense que vous n'aurez pas envie de cette dinde aux marrons ce soir vu que c'est votre mari qui l'a cuisinée… » Dit James tout en s'accaparant le plat.

« - Tu n'oserais pas ? Le soir de noël ! Me priver de dîner ? »

« - Tous les moyens sont bons… »

Lily éclata de rire.

« - J'abandonne tu as gagné ! Je veux bien m'occuper de toi si jamais tu reviens amoché à la maison… » Dit-elle religieusement « Maintenant passe-moi la dinde ! J'ai plus que faim ! »

Ils continuèrent à dîner tout en discutant et plaisantant.

Lily ne regrettait en aucun cas d'être restée au manoir. Elle aimait Matt, mais elle passait de très bons moments avec James. Elle le considérait comme un grand ami. Parfois ses pensées dérivaient un peu…mais elle se reprenait vite ! Certes, il était sexy et attentionné mais si elle en était là c'était pour pouvoir se marier avec Matt alors pas question de tout gâcher ! Même si James ne la laissait pas toujours indifférente…

James, lui était aux anges. Il passait un des plus beaux noëls de sa vie. Lily était très belle et amusante. Il ne s'ennuyait pas en sa compagnie. Il se sentait attiré par elle mais il n'y avait pas que de l'attirance physique, comme pour toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti. Non, cette fois-ci il ressentait un bien-être intérieur dès qu'elle n'était pas loin. Son rire était si agréable à entendre et la flagrance qu'elle dégageait, si délicate. Lily était de loin la femme parfaite d'après James. Malheureusement, elle était déjà prise…et avec ce dangereux de Finger.

James se reprit. Il ne devait pas penser à Finger et à ce qui se passerai dans un peu moins d'an. Il ne devait pas penser au départ de Lily et à son mariage avec Finger. Car toutes ces mauvaises pensées lui donnaient mal au cœur. Pire qu'une douleur physique !

En attendant, il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'être considéré comme son mari officiel même si dans le cœur de la jeune femme, il n'en était pas ainsi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Vas-y ! Ouvre tes cadeaux en première ! » Dit James qui était assis sur le canapé, près du sapin.

« - Non, James ! On les ouvre en même temps ! J'y tiens ! » Dit Lily.

« - Comme tu veux ! »

Les deux étudiants laissèrent place à deux enfants pressés de découvrir leurs présents. James s'émerveilla devant les cadeaux de Remus et Sirius, un abonnement pour aller voir les matchs de Quidditch auxquels participaient l'Angleterre ainsi que le tout dernier balai, l'_Astéroïde 01_. Il sourit quand il vit la trousse de secours qui se renouvelait toute seule, offerte par Lily.

« - J'ai hâte de voir mon infirmière utiliser, ça ! » Rit-il avec sous-entendu.

« - Si tu es sage… » Rit la jeune femme.

Celle-ci avait aussi ouvert ses cadeaux. Remus lui avait offert des livres, Sirius, des…Sous-vêtements ?! Elle déplia l'ensemble en dentelle, rose et noir, soutien-gorge, culotte et nuisette. A côté un petit mot était déposé :

_Un petit ensemble, qui te plaira j'espère, ainsi qu'à James…_

_J'attends impatiemment de te voir dedans !_

_Passe de bonnes nuits avec…Et n'oublie pas d'en faire profiter James !_

_(Un peu de générosité, par Merlin !)_

_Joyeux Noël_

_Sirius_

« - Qui…Qui t'as offert ça ? » Demanda James les yeux ronds.

« - Ton meilleur ami… » Sourit Lily

« - Sirius a toujours été très ouvert… » Rit le jeune homme.

« - Je vois ça ! » Rit la jolie rousse.

Elle prit le dernier cadeau dans ses mains. Celui de James. Il était assez petit. Emballé dans du papier vert émeraude. Lily le défit précautionneusement. C'était une petite boîte argentée, en forme d'étoile. La rouquine l'ouvrit. Un joli collier en or blanc était installé sur la mousse de la boîte sur lequel un pendentif se balançait. Celui-ci était aussi en forme étoile, le contour était aussi en or blanc et l'intérieur, en émeraude. Derrière l'étoile en pendentif, pendaient trois petits fils parsemés de mini cristaux véritables.

Lily pris le pendentif dans sa main et de l'autre, la posa sur sa bouche. Elle était ébahie par le bijou. Il était littéralement magnifique et avait dû coûter une fortune. Elle se tourna vers James.

« - Je…Il…Il est magnifique ! Mais il a dû couter une…une fortune ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« - Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Lils ! Fais-moi plaisir et mets-le, tout simplement… » Sourit James.

Celui-ci s'avança, prit le bijou des mains de la jeune femme et se mit derrière elle. Il dégagea délicatement ses cheveux afin de lui mettre le collier. Lily frissonna lorsque les mains fraîches et rugueuses de James lui caressèrent le cou. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée, qui s'était terminée en beauté avec cet éblouissant bijou.

James avait pris tout son temps pour lui mettre son collier. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en offusquer ! Il se décala d'elle, pour se mettre en face et l'observer.

« - Tu portes merveilleusement bien ce collier. Je suis content d'avoir bien choisi ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« - Merci pour ce cadeau…C'est magnifique. Ce que je t'ai offert n'a aucune valeur à côté de ce bijou… » S'excusa Lily

James lui prit les mains.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça ! Ça me faisait très plaisir de t'offrir ce collier ! Et si tu veux me faire encore plus plaisir, porte-le tout le temps ! »

Lily lui sourit gentiment.

« - Je ne quitterai plus ce collier, promis ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux étudiants ne dirent mot.

« - Bon je vais chercher les bûche de noël ! » Dit James

« - Tu as cuisiné une bûche ? » s'étonna Lily

« - Bien sûr ! C'est noël ! Et que serait noël sans une bonne bûche faite maison ! » Expliqua James

« - ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de bûche faite maison…ma mère en faisait des si délicieuses… » Sourit tristement Lily

« - Attends de goûter la mienne ! Tu verras, elle est succulente ! » Dit James qui se précipita dans la cuisine. « La voici ! »

James s'empara d'un couteau et découpa des parts égales.

« _Ding_,_ dong_ »

« - Je vais ouvrir ! » Annonça Lily.

Celle-ci fut plus que surprise quand de trouver un Matt Finger tout sourire à la porte du manoir.

« - Joyeux noël, mon cœur ! »

« - Matt ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - J'ai voulu te faire la surprise ! »

« - Mais et tes parents ? Je croyais que tu passais la soirée chez eux ? »

« - Oui, mais juste une partie de la soirée ! La soirée n'est pas fini Lily, et je compte bien la terminer avec toi ! » Dit-il en la prenant par la taille. « Si tu savais combien j'attendais avec impatience que le dîner se termine afin que je puisse te rejoindre, mon amour… »

Il prit possession des lèvres de Lily avec ivresse.

« - J'ai envie de toi, mon amour… » Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme

« - Hum, hum… ! » Fit quelqu'un.

Lily se retourna d'un coup.

« - James…Hum…Matt est venu pour… » Hésita-t-elle

« - Pour passer une bonne fin de soirée de noël avec la femme de ma vie ! Tout simplement ! » Dit Matt avec fierté

« - Veux-tu de la bûche, Lily ou je vous laisse monter tout de suite pour prendre une chambre ? » Dit-il légèrement boudeur.

Lily se défit de l'étreinte de son fiancé.

« - Désolé Matt mais, j'ai promis à James de goûter sa bûche ! »

Finger acquiesça et suivit Lily dans le salon, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à James pour les avoir coupé au mauvais moment.

Lily enfourna dans sa bouche la cuillère remplit d'un morceau de bûche. Elle ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous la douceur du gâteau.

« - Hmm…C'est exquis, James ! »

James était emplit de fierté à ce moment-là. Les paroles de Lily avaient un tel effet sur lui. Quand elle avait gémit, le jeune homme avait senti son bas ventre le tirailler d'un plaisir et d'une douleur mélangé. Il avait discrètement jeté un coup d'œil à Matt et il avait bien vu le regard, assombris lui aussi par le désir. Lily, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses mots avaient fait effet sur les deux hommes.

Finger fit semblant de s'intéresser à la bûche.

« - Je suppose que tu l'as achetée ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air dédaigneux.

« - Non, je l'ai cuisinée moi-même. »

« - Tu cuisines ? » Pouffa Matt

« - Oui. Où est le problème ? »

« - A quoi servent tes elfes de maison alors ? »

« - Je n'ai pas d'elfes de maison ! » Répliqua James, acide.

« - Tu n'as pas d'elfes de maison ? La famille Potter serait-elle en faillite ? » Ricana-t-il

Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude afin qu'il cesse de se moquer. James, lui, sentait la fureur le gagner.

« - Mes parents n'ont jamais jugé nécessaire d'avoir un elfe de maison ! Ma mère a toujours préféré faire tout d'elle-même ! Tout simplement ! »

« - Enfin, passons ! Lily mon cœur, je t'ai apporté ton cadeau ! » S'exclama Matt

James bouillait de rage après avoir entendu ce « enfin, passons ».

« - Vas-y ! Ouvre-le ! » Pressa Finger

Lily commença à défaire le papier cadeau. Avec tendresse, Matt, se mit à l'aider. Tous deux étaient assis dans le canapé devant James. Matt avait passé un de ses bras autour des épaules de Lily et de l'autre main, il l'aidait à ouvrir son présent.

C'était une petite boîte en forme de cœur. Lily l'ouvrit et découvrit avec joie un collier tout en or avec pour pendentif un petit cœur baroque.

« - Tu aimes ? » S'enquit Matt.

« - C'est superbe, Matt ! Merci beaucoup ! » Dit Lily

« - Attends ! Je vais te le mettre ! » Matt se glissa derrière Lily pour afin de lui attacher le collier. Il repoussa les cheveux de la jeune femme. « Oh, tu portes déjà un collier ? Je vais l'enlever. Comme ça tu ne porteras que mon collier, celui que je t'ai offert. »

James lui lança un regard noir.

« - Non, attends, mon amour j'aimerai bien garder ce collier-là, autour de mon cou…Mais rajoute le tien, aussi ! » Dit Lily

Matt lui accrocha son collier, puis se rassit convenablement aux côtés de sa fiancée.

« - C'est quoi ce col… ? » Demanda-t-il

« - On a finit la bûche ? Je vais la ramener en cuisine, alors ! » Le coupa Lily qui se leva précipitamment avec le plat.

« - Alors on passe noël tout seul, Potter ? » Ricana Matt

« - Je passais noël avec Lily, avant tu n'arrives pour gâcher la soirée, Finger ! » Répliqua James

Matt fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'as-tu inventé comme excuse la convaincre de passer noël avec toi, hein ? T'as joué la victime, je parie… » Cracha-t-il.

« - Sache que je n'ai pas besoin d'inventer des excuses pour qu'elle veuille passer la soirée avec moi ! »

« - Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'elle préfère être avec toi qu'avec moi, Potter ? »

« - Je ne fais que constater, Finger… »

Ledit Finger se leva brusquement et s'approcha de James.

« - Arrête de tourner autour de ma fiancée ! » Menaça-t-il

« - Je te rappelle que tu parles de ma femme… » Sourit James

« - Oui, celle qui _**m'**_épousera dans moins d'un an ! Celle qui est prête à vivre avec un autre homme pour se marier _**avec moi**_ ! Celle qui _**m'**_aime ! _**Ma**_ fiancée ! _**Ma**_ future femme ! »

James serra les dents.

« - Celle-là est déjà prise ! Va chercher ailleurs ! » Rajouta-t-il.

« - Et si c'est ce qu'elle désire ? Si elle veut rester avec moi ? Que feras-tu, Finger ? » La nargua James.

Matt lui lança un regard haineux.

« - Je ne te laisserai pas me la prendre, Potter ! »

Puis il se leva pour rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit fortement. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et inspira bruyamment. Lily sentait toujours très bon et Matt adorait son odeur. Ses doigts entamèrent des caresses répétitives sur le ventre plat de la jeune fille. Il parsema son cou de petits baisers.

« - Matt… » Haleta Lily

« - Hmm ? »

« - Pas ici, Matt…Et, je ne t'ai pas offert ton cadeau de noël… »

« - Tu me l'offriras plus tard, mon cœur…J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant… » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas passé de nuit avec Matt depuis un certain temps, en effet, chacun avait été beaucoup occupé par leurs études. Elle eut une petite pensée pour James qui était encore dans le salon et qui serait sûrement déçu de terminer la soirée seule. Mais les baisers de son fiancé, la chatouillant et l'excitant à la fois furent convaincant.

« - Viens… »

Elle prit la main de son fiancé et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. La chambre qu'elle occupait tant qu'aucun représentant du ministère ne venait vérifier l'authenticité du mariage.

Dès que Lily eut fermé la porte de la pièce, Matt s'empara fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient sans relâche le corps de la jolie rousse. Entre gémissements et baisers, les deux amants terminèrent leur nuit dans le lit, enivrés par la passion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La matinée était déjà bien entamée. Lily était calée dans les bras de son fiancé, la tête appuyée contre son torse nu. Matt entourait de ses deux bras la fine taille de Lily. Sa main frôlait frénétiquement son bras.

Il se décala un peu afin d'être à hauteur du cou de la jeune femme. Amoureusement, il se mit à lécher la peau douce qui l'appelait. Quelque chose de froid toucha sa joue. Il recula et vit le collier qu'il lui avait offert, orner le cou de Lily. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua à nouveau l'autre collier que portait la jeune femme.

« - D'où vient ce collier ? » Demanda-t-il à une Lily pas très bien réveillée.

Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et mit la main sur le collier.

« - On me l'a offert… » Elle embrassa Matt « Arrêtons de parler et profitons de l'instant présent, mon amour… »

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« - Qui te l'a offert ? » Continua-t-il

Lily soupira.

« - Ecoute Matt, on s'en moque, ok ? » Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé et se colla à son corps « J'ai envie de toi…continue ce que tu as commencé… » Susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de son homme.

Matt la repoussa fermement.

« - Dis-moi qui te l'a offert, s'il te plaît ! » ordonna-t-il

Lily soupira à nouveau.

« - James me l'a offert pour noël ! Voilà, t'es content ? » Répondit-elle un peu agressivement.

« - Il te fait des bien jolis cadeaux, dis donc… » Railla Finger.

« - Tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça, Matt ! C'est un cadeau de noël ! Figure-toi que moi aussi je lui en ai offert un ! »

« - Je croyais qu'il était arrogant et que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien… »

« - Et bien ça a changé ! On a appris à se connaître et on s'entend beaucoup mieux ! »

« - Vous avez appris à vous connaître ? » Demanda-t-il septique.

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

« - Tu sais très bien que nos relations sont seulement amicales ! Pourquoi me fais-tu une crise de jalousie pour un simple cadeau de noël ? »

« - ça m'horripile de l'avouer mais Potter est séduisant et vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! Et toi, tu es belle, gentille, intelligente, bref Potter louche sûrement sur toi et ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser ! En plus s'il te fait des cadeaux aussi coûteux c'est sûrement pour t'avoir dans son lit… »

« - Matt ! Arrête de parler ça ! Tu sais j'en ai parlé avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà eu quelques débordement d'hormones on va dire mais tu en parles comme si c'était un salaud de la pire espèce ! Hors ce n'est pas le cas ! J'ai appris à le connaître et il n'est pas aussi mauvais quoique tu en dises ! Alors arrête avec ça ! »

Matt soupira.

« - Ecoute on s'est jamais bien entendu à Poudlard, en plus alors bon…ça n'arrange pas les choses… »

« - Je sais, mon chéri, je sais mais essaie de faire un effort… »

« - Tu me jures qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs s'il te fait le moindre truc, dis-le moi, hein ! Je me ferai un plaisir de lui régler son compte… »

« - Il n'y a rien entre nous, Matt…Nous sommes juste…Juste de bons amis, tout simplement. » Expliqua-t-elle

Soudainement, Matt l'embrassa avidement.

« - Je t'aime ma Lily…Je t'aime tellement…Tu es à moi…A moi seul, mon cœur… » Souffla-t-il entre plusieurs baisers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Des lèvres douces et chaudes se déposèrent sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

« - Salut James ! » Dit joyeusement Lily qui était seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt d'homme trop grand pour elle, lui arrivant juste à la fin des fesses.

« - Salut Lily… » Dit-il rêveusement après ce baiser furtif sur sa joue.

« - Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en préparant son thé.

« - ça va… » Articula-t-il.

James était totalement absorbé par la contemplation de la jeune femme, si peu vêtue, d'une manière si simple, mais qui lui allait si bien. Il sentit la chaleur monter d'un coup dans tout son corps.

« - Merde ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Accourra James, inquiet.

« - Oh rien, j'ai juste renversé mon thé… »

Une agréable sensation apparut alors dans le bas ventre du jeune homme. Le tee-shirt de Lily était désormais totalement trempé à l'avant, laissant apercevoir par transparence ses seins. Lily, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

James tituba un peu avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Il déglutit difficilement lorsque Lily se pencha sur le sol pour nettoyer le thé étalé sur le carrelage. Ses seins suivaient le rythme de sa respiration et bougeaient selon les grands mouvements qu'effectuait Lily pour essuyer le liquide. Puis elle serra le bas du vêtement afin d'essorer au maximum.

James avait une vue plus que magnifique ! Le ventre plat et laiteux de Lily était dégagé pendant qu'elle essorait le tee-shirt et ses seins étaient plaqués sur le tissu, complètement visibles.

La fenêtre de la cuisine était entrouverte et une petite brise fraîche entra dans la pièce, faisant frémir la jeune femme trempée.

James sentit son membre se durcir totalement lorsque les tétons de Lily se durcirent à cause du froid. Elle était vraiment belle et son corps était très sexy. James dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« - Dire que c'est le tee-shirt de Matt, en plus… » Râla-t-elle

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour James.

Matt ! Il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là ! Et Lily qui portait son tee-shirt. Ils avaient dû s'amuser cette nuit…

« - Si tu veux je pourrai lui prêter un tee-shirt à moi… » Proposa-t-il gentiment.

_Décidément…Je suis trop gentil…_Pensa-t-il.

« - ce serait très sympa de ta part ! » Remercie Lily « Même si je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas tellement… »

_C'est le cas de le dire…_Pensa James.

« - En plus, il te voit comme un rival… »

James haussa les sourcils. Tiens donc, il le considérait come un rival mais n'avait rien tenté pour l'éloigner de Lily ? Etrange de sa part…

« - Il m'a même demandé s'il n'y avait rien entre nous deux…. Sa jalousie est parfois si maladive… » Soupira la jolie rouquine.

_Si tu savais…_Songea James.

« - je peux aller prendre un autre tee-shirt dans tes affaires, pour Matt ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Vas-y ! » sourit James.

La jeune femme quitta la cuisine laissant l'ex-Gryffondor avec ses pensées.

Alors comme ça Finger commençait à douter de Lily…

Il était du genre jalousie maladive, en effet…Sara Kings devait encore s'en souvenir…

James soupira.

Finger n'avait sûrement rien dit à Lily concernant cette histoire. Et Lily, elle, n'avait pas l'air de s'interroger…

James eut un petit rire jaune.

Finger avait bien raison de s'inquiéter…Lily ne lui était pas si indifférente que ça, loin de là ! Cette fille était la première pour laquelle, James se prenait la tête. Elle était constamment présente dans ses pensées.

Et elle, qui ne le voyait que comme un bon ami…il y avait de quoi rire jaune…

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà! 10 pages word (je fais mes comptes!XD) j'espère que ça vous aura plut!

quelques petites infos pour le prochain chapitre: le nouvel an (organisé par Matt Finger!), l'inspection d'un représentant du ministère et la saint valentin...(je précise que ces trois évènements ne sont pas définitivement dans le cinquième chapitre...il se peut que je rajoute et modifie des choses...)

gros bisous et n'oubliez pas la review!!:D

_Puky_


	5. Chapter 5

. Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

. **Merci à** futua, Catherine Broke, Ginny W25, tchingtchong, et tous ceux qui lisent sans mettre de reviews!!

J'avais prévu dans ce chapitre de mettre le **nouvel an**, **l'inspection du ministère et la saint valentin**, _MAIS finalement_, ce chapitre ne contient **QUE le nouvel an** (désolé pour ceux qui attendaient plus!) mais je suis déjà en train de taper la fin du chapitre 6 et je vais attaquer le 7 donc la publication va s'accélérer je vous rassure!!:D

Une petite pensée pour toi, Cathy! (C'est elle qui m'a poussée à le poster dès aujourd'hui!!;)

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Mr Potter et… M****rs Potter, future Mrs Finger?!**

**Chapitre 5**

Matt Finger avait loué un manoir dans la périphérie de Londres, afin d'y organiser une énorme fête pour la nouvelle année. Matt avait expliqué à Lily qu'il serait une centaine d'invités. La jeune femme avait promis de se rendre à la fête compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait pas passé un noël entier avec son fiancé.

Nous étions donc le 31 décembre et Lily s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir Potter. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe se soirée pas trop classe mais pas trop décontractée non plus, elle portait les deux colliers que James et Matt lui avaient offerts pour noël et des jolis chaussures à talons. Elle termina de se maquiller puis descendit en trombe l'escalier menant à l'entrée.

« - James ? » Hurla-t-elle « Tu es prêt ? »

James arriva à son tour dans le hall d'entrée.

« - Je suis prêt depuis une heure, Lily ! » Sourit-il « Tu en as mis du temps…Enfin, comme toutes les filles. Tu es superbe, d'ailleurs ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, non sans sourire.

« - Où sont Sirius et Remus ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Ici ! » S'exclama Sirius qui arrivait à son tour dans le hall suivit de Remus. Il prit la main de Lily et y déposa un baiser. « Tu es ravissante, Lily ! »

« - Tu es très jolie, Lily… » Rajouta Remus.

Celle-ci rougit sous ces compliments.

« - Merci… »

« - On y va ? » Dit Sirius.

« - C'est parti. »

Les quatre étudiants transplanèrent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Lily, tu es sûre que Matt… ? » Se soucia James.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, James ! Matt ne sait pas que je viens accompagnée mais en aucun cas il ne vous jettera dehors ! » Le rassura Lily

_Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point il nous déteste…_Pensa-t-il

« - Bien. Après toi, alors… »

Lily s'avança sur le perron et frappa à la porte. Un domestique vint ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer les nouveaux venus.

« - Lily ! » S'exclama une voix.

Matt se jeta sur la jeune femme pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde. Puis il se détacha d'elle, tout en gardant sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, et vit les trois maraudeurs.

Il lança un regard étrange à sa fiancée.

« - Mon cœur…Je peux te parler un instant, s'il te plaît…En privé ! » Dit-il en l'amenant dans le premier couloir vide, près d'eux.

« - Que font-ils ici ? » Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« - Je les ai invités ! »

« - QUOI ? Enfin Lily ! Je voulais que tu viennes…Mais pas avec ces trois bouffons ! »

« - Ce sont mes amis ! Et je t'interdis de les traiter de bouffons, Matt ! Et si tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient là ce soir, alors je partirai avec eux ! »

« - Je pensais passer le nouvel an seulement avec toi et mes amis, mon amour. »

« - Moi aussi je voulais passer le nouvel an avec toi mais tes amis ne sont pas forcément les miens ! Hors je m'entends très bien avec James, Sirius et Remus. Je me suis donc dit que ça ne te dérangerai sûrement pas si je les invitai ! »

« - Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais…Je comptais pas vraiment passer le réveillon avec eux…Mais toi tu peux rester… »

« - Tu veux les mettre à la porte ? »

« - Pas moi si tu veux…je te laisse faire, si tu préfères… »

« - Encore pire ! Tu veux que _**je**_ leur demande de s'en aller ? Sans aucune raison valable ? »

« - Lily, je comprends que ça te gêne de leur demander de partir mais tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un nombre restrictif d'invités… »

« - Matt ! » S'indigna-t-elle « Si tu les jettes dehors, je m'en vais avec eux ! Je te préviens ! La balle est dans ton camp ! »

Sur ces paroles, Lily rejoignit les trois Maraudeurs.

« - Venez ! » Dit-elle

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - On s'en va déjà ? » S'étonna Sirius.

« - Non… »

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Je feinte… »

Le portier ouvrit la porte afin de les laisser sortir. Lily mit un pied dehors lorsque…

« - Attendez ! » Cria Matt

Celui-ci arriva en courant à leur hauteur.

« - Désolé pour cet accueil…Y'a pas de problème vous pouvez rester ! »

« - Tous les quatre ? » Demanda Lily

« - Tous les quatre ! » Confirma Finger.

Lily enroula ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé et l'embrassa furtivement. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire qui le fit fondre totalement.

« - Où sont les vestiaires mon cœur ? » Minauda-t-elle

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Wahou ! » s'exclama Sirius en donnant sa veste à un des domestiques du vestiaire. « Tu l'as complètement manipulé ! Comment pouvais-tu être sûre qu'il allait plier ? »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire aguicheur.

« - Il ne peut pas se passer de moi ! »

« - Pour une fois j'ai pitié de lui… » Déclara Remus avec un sourire amusé.

« - Tu es diabolique, Lily… » Rit James.

« - Et fière de l'être ! » Répliqua-t-elle « Bon je vais rejoindre mon chéri avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher ! A tout à l'heure les gars ! »

Elle sortir des vestiaires, laissant les trois hommes entre eux.

« - J'adore ma femme ! » Soupira James l'air rêveur

« - Nous aussi, Cornedrue, nous aussi ! » Sourit Sirius en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sa taille entourée par le bras de Matt, Lily avait le droit aux bienséances magiques. Matt la présentait à chaque invité, chaque ami, chaque relation qui était là pour le réveillon. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire bonne figure aux côtés de Matt. Mais toutes ces manières l'ennuyaient fortement.

Plusieurs fois dans ce début de soirée, Lily voulut laisser son fiancé avec ses « bonnes relations » mais celui-ci la tenait fermement, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille. Finger ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le lâche pour aller retrouver les Maraudeurs.

Au grand soulagement de Lily, la musique se mit à retentir et Matt l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Enchaînant quelques rocks endiablés, un ou deux slows ainsi qu'un tango et un chachacha, Lily se retrouva vite hors d'haleine.

« - Je reviens… » Dit-elle à Matt

Les toilettes des dames étaient situées dans un couloir, loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle de fête. Lily prit le temps de se rafraîchir puis sortit des toilettes. Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

« - Jack Linvingston ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« - Salut Lily… » Dit-il

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

« - Les hommes c'est à côté, Livingston ! »

« - Merci pour l'info mais je ne suis pas là pour ça exactement… » Dit-il en reluquant Lily de haut en bas

La rouquine poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« - Tu me laisses passer afin que je puisse retourner dans la salle de réception ou tu comptes rester camper ici ? » Dit-elle agacée

« - On se calme, ma jolie…Je voulais juste passer un peu de bon temps avec toi… »

Lily était dos à la porte des toilettes. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Lily lui donna un coup sur les mains.

« - Ne m'approche pas, Jack ! » Menaça-t-elle

« - Voyons Lily, je sais très bien que tu es felle de moi…Je les vois bien tes petits coups d'œil envieux vers moi… » Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Lily « Aller, laisse-toi faire, Matt n'en saura rien, je te le jure… »

La jolie rousse lui donna une bonne gifle.

« - Arrête de rêver mon pauvre ! Je ne m'intéresse pas et je ne me suis jamais intéressée à toi ! »

« - Laisse-moi te prouver que je suis meilleur que lui, alors… »Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pressé de goûter à Lily.

Il s'empara brusquement de la bouche de la jeune femme, forçant le passage de ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue.

Furieuse, Lily leva son genou afin de lui donner un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Livingston tomba à genoux, plié en deux, les mains sur son bas ventre.

« - Tu n'es qu'un vrai enfoiré, Jack Livingston ! » Cracha-t-elle fière de l'avoir mis à terre toute seule.

Derrière elle, des bruits de pas s'intensifièrent. Elle se retourna pour voir arriver Matt. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire tendre qui s'effaça littéralement lorsqu'il vit Jack à terre.

« - Que s'est-il passé Lily ? » demanda-t-il

« - Il se trouve que ton ami Jack Livingston a voulut passer un peu de bon temps avec moi… »

Matt la regarda, les yeux ronds. Puis son regard dévia sur Livingston encore à terre en train de gémir de douleur. Son visage jusqu'alors reflétant un air abasourdi, se changea subitement. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche se forma en un mauvais rictus et ses poings se contractèrent.

« - Tu as voulut profiter de Lily…De _**ma**_ Lily… » Dit-il les dents serrées.

Soudainement il se jeta sur Jack. Les coups de poings volaient. Il le frappait de plus en plus fort. A la tête, au ventre, partout où il pouvait lui faire mal. Matt était fou de rage.

Lily commençait à s'inquiéter pour Jack. Certes il avait voulu jouer le gars trop sûr de lui et avait pensé pouvoir se faire plaisir avec elle mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça n'allait pas être possible, en le mettant à terre. Matt n'avait pas non plus apprécié et voulait en rajouter. Un ou deux coups de poings auraient suffit mais Matt ne s'arrêtait pas. Et Jack commençait à saigner au niveau du front, du nez et du ventre.

« - Matt ! Matt, arrête ! STOP ! » Cria-t-elle

Mais Matt ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Livingston avait voulu poser ses mains sur _**sa**_ Lily. Il avait sûrement voulu l'embrasser aussi. Il devait payer pour ça ! Ce connard devait souffrir !

Tout à coup, Matt se sentit reculer. Quelqu'un essayait de l'empêcher de continuer à frapper Livingston. Mais il devait continuer ! Il ne devait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement !

« - Lâchez-moi ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! Je dois lui faire payer ! Ce salaud n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! » Hurla-t-il en se débattant.

« _Splash_ »

Matt se figea d'un coup. Il avait reçu de l'eau complètement gelée sur la tête. Il était totalement trempé. Il se tourna vers les deux concernés.

« - Vous êtes malades ! »

« - Hey Finger ! C'est toi qui as pété un câble, je te préviens ! » Se défendit Sirius

« - T'étais à deux doigts de tuer ce gars ! » Dit James en montrant Livingston du doigt.

Matt redevint rouge furieux. Il fit un pas vers Jack mais Sirius s'interposa.

« - Y'a encore plein d'eau dans les toilettes et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, Finger… » Lui dit-il

« - Cet enfoiré a voulu violer Lily ! » Cria-t-il

James et Sirius jetèrent un coup d'œil noir vers l'homme à terre. Puis les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Lily qui était là depuis le début, sur le côté.

Matt se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - ça va mon cœur ? Oh j'ai eu si peur pour toi, mon amour ! » Il prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et le parsema de pleins de petits baisers

« - ça va, Matt, ça va. Je vais bien… » Dit-elle doucement.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait de la câliner.

« - Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime et personne ne te fera de mal. Je suis là et je te protège. Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lily, mon cœur, mon amour. Tu es à moi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je t'aime, je t'aime… » Répétait-il inlassablement.

« - Matt. Livingston…Il faudrait peut-être… » Commença-t-elle

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, personne ne te touchera plus. Tu es à moi, à moi seul et il ne te fera plus rien, je te le jure. »

Délicatement, elle se détacha de lui.

« - Matt, ça va je vais bien. Il faudrait juste penser à s'occuper de lui… »Dit-elle en regardant l'homme à terre, presque inconscient.

« - Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas Lils ! » Dit Sirius « je vais l'amener vite fait à sainte Mangouste ! »

Elle se tourna vers Matt.

« - Tu ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir t'attaquer en justice… ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Et se dirigea vers Livingston.

« - Finger, je t'ai prévenu… » Dit Sirius

Mais Lily le coupa d'un geste de la main.

Matt s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme à moitié évanoui. Il le prit par le col de sa chemise.

« - Parle de ça à qui que ce soit et je viendrai te rendre une petite visite que tu ne seras pas près d'oublier ! » Il serra plus fort le col et Livingston commençait à manquer d'air « Touche encore une fois Lily et je te tuerai ! »

Puis il le lâcha d'un coup. Sirius vint à côté de l'homme désormais inconscient et transplana à Sainte Mangouste.

« - Matt…Tu as du sang sur ta chemise… » Dit Lily

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais aller me changer avant de revenir dans la salle de fête. » Répondit-il

Possessivement, il éteignit Lily et l'embrassa passionément.

« - ça va aller, mon cœur ? » S'enquit-il.

« - ça va aller, Matt… » Sourit-t-elle

« - Je te rejoins vite… »

Matt s'éclipsa à son tour.

« - Retournons dans la salle… » Dit Lily à James qui était encore là.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Heureusement, pour Matt, personne n'était au courant de l'incident à part les Maraudeurs et Lily.

La soirée n'était pas finie. Lily était assise sur une chaise, regardant les couples danser sur la piste. Néanmoins ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Matt. Elle frissonnait encore d'effroi en repensant à son comportement si violent envers Jack.

Lily avait bien vu que Livingston était quelque peu éméché. Certes, il l'avait embrassé et avait voulu aller plus loin mais elle ne le considérait pas comme un violeur. L'alcool l'avait juste poussé à réaliser un de ses fantasmes. Elle ne regrettait pas le coup qu'elle lui avait donné mais il n'avait pas mérité d'être aussi malmené par Matt. Celui-ci avait réagit si violemment…Il était fou de rage et incontrôlable. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi…

Une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

« - Tu danses ? »

« - Avec Plaisir, James… » Répondit Lily

Le jeune homme la serra délicatement dans ses bras et enchaîna tout un tas de danses différentes, faisant complètement oublier à Lily ses sombres pensées.

James savait parfaitement bien danser, chacun de ses mouvements étaient rapides, précis et dans le rythme de la musique qui l'accompagnait. Il se tenait droit et prenait les postures comme un professionnel. Il menait bien la danse et Lily se sentait complètement submergée par la musique. Elle avait l'impression que James lui transmettait son habilité en danse. Comme si son corps était contrôlé par le jeune homme. Lily n'avait jamais aussi bien dansé avec quiconque.

« - Vous dansez merveilleusement bien M.Potter... » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille en entamant un slow langoureux.

« - Merci Mme Potter. Je vous retourne le compliment… »

« - Vous m'aviez caché ce talent…Y en a-t-il d'autres dont vous ne m'auriez pas parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Ma foi, sûrement…malheureusement ce n'est pas dans un lieu public que je pourrai vous exposer mon autre talent… » Sourit suggestivement James.

Lily lui sourit à son tour. La musique était lente et douce. Elle se sentait agréablement bien dans les bras de James. Totalement apaisée et en sécurité. De plus, il dégageait une odeur à la fois virile et sensuelle. Lily se sentait attiré par cet homme.

La musique prit fin mais James ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Ils continuèrent à danser longtemps. Lily se sentait bien et s'amusait comme une folle. James en plus d'être un excellent cavalier, faisait rire Lily. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de rire, dans les bras de James.

Elle accorda aussi quelques danses à Remus et Sirius qui se révélèrent aussi de très bons danseurs.

Epuisée par tant d'agitation, elle laissa Sirius à une autre jeune femme afin d'aller se désaltérer au buffet. Elle commanda une boisson au serveur et s'assit sur une chaise, bien placée pour pouvoir observer les danseurs, en particulier James. Celui-ci était en train de danser avec une jeune femme brune.

Lily fixait James, tout en buvant des petites gorgées de champagne.

La chaleur régnait dans la salle et le jeune homme avait ouvert sa chemise, laissant apercevoir son torse. La jolie rousse dévisageait le beau brun.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés bougeaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire craquant. Ses lèvres étaient plus que tentantes. Quelques gouttes de sueurs glissaient le long de sa nuque. Lily se mordit les lèvres. James était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et sexy.

Sa chemise entrouverte exposé aux yeux de tous, le torse musclé du jeune homme. Ses bras dénudés étaient forts et puissants mais savaient garder leur délicatesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser avec une jeune femme.

James se retourna afin de faire tourner la demoiselle avec laquelle il dansait. Lily put contempler alors son postérieur. Une bouffée de chaleur parcourra la jeune femme qui s'était contenter jusque-là de se mordiller la lèvre tant le spectacle était réjouissant.

Le beau brun se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Lily. James lui fit un clin d'œil et un de ses sourires qui fit fondre la rouquine. Celle-ci sentit naître des fourmillements dans son ventre.

James dégageait quelque chose de ténébreux. Une virilité impressionnante exhalait de son corps. Matt était complètement sorti de son esprit. Les gens autour d'elle avait disparus. Elle ne voyait que James. Lily ferma les yeux et se surprit à l'imaginer nu. De sa main droite elle s'agrippa à la chaise afin de s'empêcher de gémir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra à nouveau ceux de James. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur. Les yeux de la jeune femme rousse étaient assombris par le désir.

Lily but cul-sec son fond de champagne afin de se réveiller de sa torpeur.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Elle se retourna de suite vers l'intéressé.

« - ça va mon cœur ? » Demanda Matt qui était assis aux côtés de sa fiancée.

« - Je vais bien, Matt…Ne t'inquiète plus, c'est bon. Ça va. » Dit-elle

Son fiancé soupira de soulagement. Lily laissa son regard dériver sur les trois Maraudeurs qui s'étaient réunis. Les trois hommes avaient l'air de bien s'amuser vu les sourires qu'ils affichaient. Contaminée par cette bonne humeur, Lily sourit à son tour.

« - Je suis contente qu'ils soient là… » Déclara Lily

« - De qui parles-tu ? » Demanda Matt

« - De James, Sirius et Remus… »

Finger fit la moue.

« - Ah…Les Maraudeurs… »

Lily caressa sa joue.

« - Fais pas la tête mon amour…C'est juste que je m'entends très bien avec eux ! Moi qui n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, pour une fois que je m'entends vraiment bien avec d'autres gens…ça me rend vraiment heureuse, tu sais ! » Sourit-t-elle « Je les aime énormément ! »

Matt tilta à ce mot. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu me préfères à eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily étouffa un petit rire.

« - Matt ! Je vous aime tous les quatre ! »

« - Tu nous aime tous les quatre ? »

« - Oui. Mais de façon différente… »

« - Donc, c'est moi que tu aimes le plus… » Dit-il tout sourire.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais oui je t'aime, Matt ! »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme garda les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse où s'agitaient une bonne partie des invités.

Matt commença à caresser de sa main, la cuisse de la jeune femme.

« - Lily ? » Dit Matt

« - Hmm ? »

« - Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Puis doucement il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il continua dans sa lancée sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Il prit son menton, regarda fixement Lily dans les yeux puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Sa langue se glissa à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune femme et caressa l'autre langue.

De sa main libre, il malaxa un sein, discrètement. Il voulut sentir le soutien-gorge sous ses doigts mais Lily était en robe.

« - Ta robe me gêne… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque

« - La soirée n'est pas finie, Matt…Allons plutôt danser… » Dit Lily qui ne voulait pas spécialement aller plus loin que le baiser.

Matt ne tint pas compte de ses paroles. Il était bien trop excité par sa Lily, dans sa petite robe et ses joues rougies par l'effort. Son autre main remonta alors plus haut sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il joua un moment avec l'élastique de la culotte. Il voulu glisser sa main près de la féminité de Lily mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

« - Pas ici Matt ! » Gronda-t-elle « Et puis il va être bientôt minuit ! »

Matt sourit devant le sérieux de sa fiancée. Lui, trouvait ça terriblement excitant de faire ça discrètement au milieu de tous ces gens. Il lui sourit narquoisement.

« - Ce n'est que partie remise, mon cœur… » Murmura-t-il

Lily se leva brusquement, assez exaspérée par son comportement. Elle aimait Matt, oui mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec lui ce soir. Non, ce soir ses fantasmes étaient un peu trop tournés vers un certain James Potter…

_Sûrement l'effet de l'alcool_…Pensa-t-elle

Il était minuit moins une. Lily se dépêcha de retrouver les Maraudeurs afin de leur souhaiter la bonne année.

5…

Elle vit les cheveux hirsutes de James non-loin.

4…

Elle jouait des coudes dans la foule.

3…

James était juste devant elle avec Sirius et Remus.

2…

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

1…

Il se retourna, surpris et lui fit un énorme sourire lorsqu'il la vit.

BONNE ANNEE !

Tout le monde hurla et les « bonne année » fusaient de partout. James l'étreignit soudainement. Lily sentit la température autour d'elle augmenter mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant le beau brun.

« - Bonne année, mon ange… » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Lily lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« - Bonne année, mon chéri… » Dit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu de mari/femme.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes entrelacés, appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre. Puis doucement, Lily s'écarta pour souhaiter ses vœux à Sirius et Remus. Néanmoins, sa main restait accrochée à celle de James.

« - Lily ! » Cria une voix

Matt se jeta sur Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lança un regard noir à James et défit l'entrelacement de leurs mains. Lily le regarda étrangement. Il lui sourit innocemment.

« - Bonne année ma fiancée ! » S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant juste devant James.

Celui-ci serra les poings. Puis Finger se tourna vers les trois Maraudeurs.

« - Bonne année à vous aussi ! Bon, je file avec ma Lily ! La soirée ne fait que commencer pour nous deux… » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur envers la jeune femme.

Il lança un dernier regard triomphant à James et entraîna Lily vers le premier couloir, devant lui.

« - Matt ! Pourquoi leur as-tu dit ça ? Et où m'emmènes-tu ? » Râla Lily

Son fiancé la plaqua contre le mur et s'empara fiévreusement de ses lèvres.

« - je t'avais dit que ce n'était que partie remise… » Dit-il entre plusieurs baisers.

Lily le repoussa.

« - réponds à mes questions ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Matt soupira bruyamment.

« - Potter te tenait la main et te reluquait un peu trop à mon goût ! Et je voulais un endroit où nous serions seuls afin de continuer ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure… » Répondit-il

« - Matt ! Quand cesseras-tu d'être si ja… »

Mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son fiancé sur les siennes.

« - Arrêtons de parler de ça, veux-tu ? J'ai un programme plus alléchant pour terminer la nuit… »

Lily soupira.

« - Je…Je n'ai pas trop envie ce soir, Matt…Je suis fatiguée… » Prétexta-t-elle

Lui, continuait à l'embrasser frénétiquement.

« - Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça… »

Sa main remontait sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

« - Matt… » Geignit-elle

« - Viens… » Dit-il

Il l'emmena dans une chambre, à l'étage. Et dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il se déshabilla rapidement puis s'allongea sur le lit à côté de sa fiancée. Il entreprit alors de la déshabiller à son tour.

« - Matt… » Reprit-elle

« - Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir, mon cœur… » Susurra-t-il

Lily avait la tête qui tournait. Les baisers échangés l'étourdissaient.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers James qui était sûrement en train de s'amuser avec Sirius et Remus. Elle repensa alors à ces moments passés avec lui, en ce réveillon.

Il avait été gentil et drôle. Quelque fois charmeur, mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Lily. Et puis elle avait pu l'observer à sa guise pendant qu'il dansait. Elle avait été subjuguée par l'attirance qui émanait de lui. Lily avait même été jusqu'à le désirer pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais elle ne devait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il n'était qu'un fantasme d'une soirée. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller : cela briserait son couple, et sûrement l'amitié envers les Maraudeurs pour avoir coucher avec James un soir.

Lily était en sous-vêtement et Matt s'attaquait à défaire son soutien-gorge. Lily soupira. Son amant prit ça pour un soupir d'aise et encouragé, commença à laper les seins de la jeune femme.

Lily gémissait malgré elle. Elle était réellement fatiguée et n'avait pas envie de coucher avec Matt ce soir. Mais elle savait le jeune homme têtu et complètement excité par l'alcool. Et si elle voulait éviter une dispute, elle savait qu'elle devait se laisser faire.

« - Je t'aime _**ma**_ Lily… » Souffla Matt

La rouquine ne répondit pas, se sentant complètement à part dans cette passion qu'enivrait le jeune homme.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Ce chapitre est terminé mais la suite ne tardera pas...(je pense qu'elle viendra dimanche ou lundi!)

Dans le prochain chapitre:(**et là c'est confirmé!)** un inspecteur du ministère vient rendre visite à James et Lily...(ce 6ème chapitre sera long: j'en suis à 10 pages word et je n'ai pas encore finit!/En sachant que celui-là ne fait que 8 pages environ/Enjoy!;D)

Gros bisous

_Puky_

PS: **_une petite review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

**Merci à** Fraulein Schoner Blick, zazou la grum's, thom merilin, Catherine Broke, tchingtchong, mushu1, lilichoco, moimoiremoi, Lissoue et Melliana pour leur review!! x3

Comme promis, voici donc le sixième chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!:D

* * *

**Mr Potter et… M****rs Potter, future Mrs Finger?! **

**chapitre 6**

Le premier jour de l'an, Lily s'était réveillée tôt. Elle quitta rapidement le manoir où Matt dormait encore pour transplaner au manoir Potter. Elle y retrouva les trois Maraudeurs, à moitié endormis en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle embrassa la joue de chacun et s'installa avec eux.

James la fixait intensément pendant qu'elle plaisantait avec Sirius et Remus. Il avait bien vu la veille, le regard profond qu'elle lui avait lancé pendant qu'il dansait. Certes, ses joues étaient rosies, l'alcool n'était sûrement pas innocent. Mais il avait bien vu son regard assombris par le désir. Son pantalon lui avait paru bien petit d'un seul coup.

Les joues rosies, les lèvres humidifiées par le champagne qu'elle buvait, la petite tenue qu'elle portait et sa respiration qui s'était subitement accélérée (James l'avait bien remarqué !), Lily avait atteint le summum de la sensualité à ce moment-là. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps du beau brun.

Lily, elle, avait bien sentit le regard de James posé sur elle alors qu'elle discutait avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille où elle s'était sentit terriblement attirée par le jeune homme. James était si…STOP ! Elle devait se reprendre ! Que lui arrivait-elle ? Voilà qu'elle se remettait à fantasmer sur lui ! Hier encore, ça passait, elle avait un peu bu, l'ambiance était propice. Mais ce matin ! Elle devait arrêter de s'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Elle était avec Matt finger, avec qui elle allait bientôt se marier et avec qui elle était comblée !

Lily continua donc de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les trois hommes, tout en se répétant intérieurement que sa relation avec James n'était qu'amicale ! Ne devait être qu'amicale !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un soir de janvier, alors que James sortait de la douche et que Lily préparait le dîner…

« _Ding, dong_ »

Lily s'essuya les mains dans son tablier et alla ouvrir. C'était sûrement Sirius ou Remus qui venait à l'improviste.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit face à un homme en costar cravate, de taille moyenne, assez laid et qui tenait fermement une petite mallette noire dans ses bras.

« - Mrs Potter je présume ? » Dit-il de sa voix traînante.

« - Euh oui…C'est bien moi… »

« - Douglas Ryzer, inspecteur du ministère. Je viens vérifier de l'authenticité de votre mariage avec M.Potter. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était possible que le ministère envoie un de ses émissaires afin de vérifier le bien-fondé de leur mariage.

« - hum…Bien. Entrez, je vous en prie… »

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger où la table était prête pour le repas.

« - C'était qui, Lily ? » Demanda James en entrant dans la pièce.

Celui-ci se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit l'homme en costume. Ryzer vint serrer la main de l'ex-Gryffondor.

« - Douglas Ryzer, inspecteur du ministère. Enchanté. Je viens vérifier l'authenticité de votre mariage avec Melle Lily Evans, désormais Lily Potter, ici présente. » Récita-t-il

« - Oh…Bien. Installez-vous. » Dit James en lui désignant une chaise.

Ryzer ouvrit sa mallette et sortit plusieurs documents.

« - La loi nous autorise à rester une durée de 24h chez les nouveaux mariés afin de confirmer l'exactitude du vrai mariage. » Lit-il « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me loger dans votre manoir ou devrais-je camper dans le jardin ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lily déglutit. Le ministère était prêt à tout pour découvrir les mariages blancs !

« - Nous avons de quoi vous loger, M.Ryzer… » Répondit-elle

« - Je vous remercie ! Pouvez-vous m'indiquer ma chambre, s'il vous plaît ? »

« - Suivez-moi… »

Lily monta donc à l'étage avec Ryzer.

« - Votre chambre sera juste à côté de la notre… » Dit la rouquine en montrant la chambre de James

Douglas Ryzer jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« - A qui appartient cette chambre ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant la chambre de Lily juste en face.

« - Hum…C'est ma sœur ! Elle vient souvent nous rendre visite donc elle a sa propre chambre ! » Mentit-elle

Ryzer la fixait étrangement. Elle n'avait pas du être très crédible…Elle devait se reprendre ! Son faux mariage était en jeu ! Ainsi que son avenir avec Matt !

L'inspecteur déposa sa mallette dans sa chambre et ils redescendirent dans la salle à manger.

Lily, voulant être convaincante, vint embrasser James.

« - On va bientôt passer à table, mon amour… » Dit-elle tendrement.

James, d'abord surpris, se reprit bien vite. Il prit Lily par la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« - Qu'as-tu cuisiné de bon, mon ange ? »

« - Rôti de porc, pommes de terre, oignons. Je sais que tu adores ça… » La jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme en costume « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, je vais apporter le plat. »

James et Ryzer s'assirent donc.

« - Et voilà ! » Dit Lily en déposant le rôti sur la table « Servez-vous ! »

Tous trois commencèrent à manger.

« - C'est délicieux, mon cœur… » Complimenta James en prenant la main de sa femme

« - Merci… »

Silence.

« - M. et Mrs Potter, je suis aussi dans le devoir de vous poser des questions sur votre vie de jeunes mariés…êtes-vous prêts à répondre à mes questions ? »

« - Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je suis d'accord… » Dit Lily en adressant une moue aguicheuse à James

« - Mais avant j'aimerais savoir quel est votre programme pour demain ? »

« - J'ai mes études de médicomagie qui me prennent mon après-midi. »

« - Et vous M.Potter ? »

« - Demain est un jour de congé pour moi…Je comptai rester ici, me reposer. »

Ryzer sorti son agenda.

« - Bien. Donc je resterai ici durant toute la journée. Pourrez-vous me consacrer votre après-midi, M.Potter ? »

« - Et bien oui…mais pourquoi ? »

« - Je compte m'entretenir avec vous, personnellement ! »

« - Bien… »

« - En attendant, je vais vous poser quelques questions… » Il prit une autre feuille parmi les documents qu'il avait déposé sur la table. « Tout d'abord, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Le représentant du ministère avait un regard perçant. Un de ces regards qui ne vous croit pas lorsque vous mentez.

James lança un petit regard à Lily, lui laissant le choix d'imaginer leur rencontre.

« - James est en formation d'auror, comme vous le savez bien et moi en formation de médicomage. Je suis en stage pratique à mi-temps, l'autre partie n'est que de la théorie. Ce jour-là, j'avais été assigné aux urgences et une dizaine d'aurors étaient arrivés en catastrophe, le seigneur des ténèbres avait encore frappé et durant un match de Quidditch. James faisait parti des aurors volontaires pour assurer la sécurité du match. Il avait été blessé au crâne et j'ai dû le soigner… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James afin de le laisser continuer.

« - J'étais assez sonné quand je suis arrivé à Sainte Mangouste mais les potions que les guérisseuses m'avaient octroyées faisaient leur effet. Et au bout de quelques minutes j'étais complètement conscient. Néanmoins ma blessure était profonde et on m'a dit qu'une stagiaire allait s'occuper de ça. J'étais seul dans ma chambre quand je l'ai vu entrer et je puis vous assurer que j'avais l'impression de voir un ange devant moi. J'étais subjugué par sa beauté et la douceur qui émanait d'elle. (Lily se sentit rougir) Je suis resté une nuit à l'hôpital. Et le lendemain, avant de partir, j'ai réussi à obtenir son adresse. J'avais fait du charme à la dame de l'accueil, je l'avoue ! J'ai laissé quelques jours passer et puis je me suis décidé à aller la voir chez elle, afin de la remercier. Enfin, ça ce n'était qu'une excuse mais il fallait bien un motif pour que je vienne chez elle ! On a beaucoup discuté ce soir-là, on s'entendait bien. On s'est revu plusieurs fois avant de vraiment conclure. Elle me plaisait énormément et je crois que moi aussi je lui plaisais. Bref, les sentiments ont grandis et nous sommes devenus un couple ! La suite vous la connaissez… »

James se pencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme, elle, se perdait complètement dans son personnage. Et les baisers de James n'étaient pas désagréables, loin de là ! »

« - Très romantique comme histoire… » Dit l'émissaire, ironiquement. « Une autre question : pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous marier ? Et pourquoi n'y a –t-il pas eu de festivité ? »

« - James voulait que notre compte en banque à Gringott's devienne commun. Porter le même nom, nous comblait de bonheur. Et puis, nous voulions plus que tout officialiser notre union… »

« - Concernant le mariage, nous sommes des gens simples qui ne voulions pas de frivolités ! Et sachant que mes parents sont décédés et que ceux de Lily aussi…Nous n'aurions pas eu beaucoup de monde à inviter… »

Lily lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, pour cette excuse pas du tout crédible.

« - Aïe ! » Gémit James

« - Vous allez bien, M.Potter ? » S'inquiéta Douglas

« - Ce n'est rien, ce sont mes courbatures qui me font souffrir. J'ai fait pas mal d'efforts dernièrement… » Il ajouta en déposant un baiser sur la main de Lily « Enfin, heureusement, j'ai mon infirmière personnelle à la maison…J'ai hâte à cette nuit, que tu me refasses ton massage divin, mon amour… »

Lily sentit ses mains devenir moites. James était vraiment un bon acteur.

Ryzer se leva brusquement.

« - Bien, Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Annonça-t-il en montant les escaliers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily était en train de faire la vaisselle à la manière moldu quand deux bras lui entourèrent la taille.

« - Tu en as pour longtemps, ma chérie ? » Demanda James

« - Tu peux arrêter de jouer la… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. James avait posé sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

« - Mon cœur, il a peut-être dit qu'il allait se coucher mais nous ne sommes peut-être pas encore totalement seuls dans cette cuisine…Attends qu'on soit dans notre chambre… »

James lâcha Lily qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme s'empara d'un papier et d'un crayon.

_Il doit sûrement nous espionner…_

_Continuons à jouer le jeu tant que nous ne sommes pas dans ma chambre…_

Lily acquiesça. Il valait mieux être prudent.

James, tout content de pouvoir continuer à jouer le mari attentionné, resta collé à la jeune femme. Puis délicatement, il dégagea sa fine nuque de ses beaux cheveux roux. Il massa doucement la peau fine qui s'offrait à lui. Lily ne protestant pas, il se mit à déposer de légers petits baisers.

« - Tu as fini mon ange ? » Reprit-il

« - Pas encore James… » Souffla-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur la vaisselle plutôt que sur les baisers du beau brun, sur sa nuque offerte.

« - Laisse-moi finir, alors… »

James sortit sa baguette magique et entreprit de terminer de laver la vaisselle en quelques secondes. Lily se retourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« - Allons-nous coucher ma belle… » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

James prit la main de la jeune femme et la conduisit vers leur chambre. Lily se laissa faire.

« - Attends ! » Dit-elle subitement.

Elle se dévêtit et posa la veste qu'elle portait sur une des chaises de la salle à manger.

« - Je m'en serai occupé tu sais…J'adore te déshabiller… » Dit à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa furtivement et l'amena jusqu'à leur chambre. Dès que James eut fermé la porte, les fenêtres de la chambre, et lancé un sort d'insonorisation, il se tourna vers Lily. Celle-ci avait un regard mécontent.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu en as profité ! » L'accusa-t-elle faisant référence aux baisers dans son cou et sur ses lèvres.

« - Hé ! J'ai joué le jeu du mari amoureux et attentionné ! Tout simplement ! » S'expliqua-t-il

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air penaud du beau jeune homme. Elle se dirigea vers le lit.

« - Bon il va falloir dormir ensemble cette nuit… » Déclara-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers le mur contre lequel était collé le lit, et posa ses mains dessus. James la regardait attentivement, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« - La cloison est-elle épaisse ? » Demanda-t-elle

L'ancien attrapeur se gratta la nuque.

« - Pas énormément, je pense… »

« - Sans sort d'insonorisation, si je hurle, Ryzer m'entendra-t-il ? »

James ouvrait de plus en plus grand les yeux. Il ne voyait pas où Lily voulait en venir…

« - Oui, il t'entendra…Mais rassure-moi tu ne comptes pas le faire, hein ? Je doute que tu réussisses à le faire fuir en criant, Lily… »

Lily étouffa un petit rire, puis lui fit un grand sourire plein de malice.

« - Je ne comptai pas essayer de le faire fuir en hurlant, James…Je veux juste lui faire croire que nous sommes un _**vrai**_ couple… »

James ne comprenait toujours pas. Lily soupira.

« - Tu es lent à la détente James ! Bon on va se mettre sur ton lit, tous les deux debout, ok ? »

« - Ok… »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

« - Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que ton lit grince ? »

« - Non… »

« - Il va falloir y remédier alors… »

Lily sortit sa baguette et fit un petit geste précis du poignet. Elle sauta sur le lit et un énorme grincement se fit entendre.

« - Parfait ! »

« - Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête, Lily ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui caractérise un couple ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« - L'amour ? »

« - Quelque chose de plus physique ! Voyons James ne me dit pas que tu n'y as pas pensé en premier ! »

« - Le sexe ? »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire.

« - C'est ça ! Donc, nous devons montrer à ce cher M.Ryzer que nous mettons en pratique notre activité favorite… »

« - Tu veux lui faire croire que nous faisons l'amour ? »

« - Tout à fait, James ! C'est que tu vas devoir enlever le sort d'insonorisation. »

« - Donc tu comptais vraiment hurler ! » Constata-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

« - Oui mais pas pour le faire fuir ! » Rit Lily

« - Et les grincements ? »

« - C'est pour rendre la chose plus crédible ! » Lily se mit debout sur le lit. « Bon tu as compris ce que tu dois faire ? »

« - Je me mets debout sur le lit, je saute afin de faire grincer le lit et je…cris ? »

« - James ! Qui est-ce qui m'a dit à noël qu'il avait acquis pas mal d'expérience, hein ? » Sourit-elle « Essaie de te remémorer tes nuits passées en charmantes compagnies, ok ? Et contente-toi de gémir ! Assez fort pour qu'il l'entende ! »

« - Contente-toi de gémir…Facile à dire… » Grommela le beau brun « Et toi ? »

« - Moi ? Je fais comme toi, James : je fais grincer le lit et je gémis ! »

« -Pourquoi ne pourraient-on pas le faire réellement ? Ça nous éviterait beaucoup d'embarras et le plaisir serait beaucoup plus intense ! » Proposa-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Lily lui donna un coup d'oreiller.

« - Ce ne sera pas ce soir que tu m'auras dans ton lit, James ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin. Elle se doutait qu'il plaisantait.

« - Tanpis pour ce soir, alors…Mais j'espère bien y avoir le droit une fois ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Il se mit debout sur le lit et plongea son regard dans celui de Lily.

« - Prête pour une nuit de folie ? » Susurra-t-il

La jeune femme rougit intensément. Même s'il plaisantait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec lui, dans un lit…elle se sentait toute chaude à cette pensée. James devait être terriblement bon au lit.

D'un coup de baguette, l'auror enleva le sort d'insonorisation.

Comme des enfants de deux ans, ils sautaient sur le lit, le faisant grincer bruyamment. Lily commença à gémir. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort. James observait la jolie rousse gémir, juste à côté de lui. Certes, la situation n'avait rien de sexuelle au final et pourtant les plaintes de Lily étaient une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il continuait à faire grincer le matelas quand il dut fermer les yeux tellement la vue de Lily en train de gémir, même pour de faux, était excitante.

Puis, il joignit ses gémissements à ceux de Lily. James avait ouvert ses yeux, enténébrés par le plaisir. La rouquine continuait à gémir tout en baissant le ton.

_A James de faire ses preuves…_Pensa-t-elle

La voix du jeune homme était plus rauque que d'habitude. Il était plus vrai que nature. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Les geignements de James étaient follement troublants. Son charme n'en était que plus accentué.

Elle plongea son regard vert-émeraude dans celui noisette de James. Une tension exaltante était palpable. Leurs gémissements montaient en puissance, tous deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils faisaient même grincer le lit en parfaite synchronisation.

Puis ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux, sur le lit, allongés. Leur souffle saccadé reprenait leur rythme régulier.

« - James… » Gémit Lily assez fort

« - Lily… » Ajouta James

Ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Un énorme sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

Lily sortit sa baguette et remit le sort d'insonorisation. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, l'air complice. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Sous ces rires, ils relâchaient tout le désir et le fou rire qu'ils avaient ressenti durant leur soi-disant ébat.

« - Tu crois qu'on a été assez convaincants ? » Demanda Lily

« - Nous avons été plus que convaincants ! J'espère qu'il a apprécié le côté bestial de notre amour ! » Rit James

« - Tes conquêtes ont du en voir de toutes les couleurs avec toi ! » Remarqua Lily

« - Dis-le moi et je t'emmène au septième ciel, Lily ! » S'amusa James en pensant réellement ce qu'il disait.

« - Prétentieux ! Prends ça ! » Rit-elle

La jeune femme s'empara de son oreiller et le balança sur le jeune homme qui fut abasourdi par le coup.

« - Oh alors c'est comme ça ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, toi ! » S'exclama-t-il

Puis s'en suivit une bataille d'oreillers et de traversins. Lily et James riaient à gorge déployée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de coups d'oreillers et 4, de traversins, Lily était affalée sur le lit, James à califourchon sur elle.

« - Alors ? On abandonne ? »

« - Pas encore ! »

Puis elle commença à le chatouiller de partout. James n'en pouvait plus. Les mains de Lily étaient de vraies expertes en chatouilles. Et ce fut à la jolie rousse de se retrouver à califourchon sur l'auror.

« - Alors on abandonne ? » Répéta-t-elle

« - Malheureusement oui ! Tes mains sont redoutables, Lils ! Je saurai à quoi m'attendre désormais ! » Sourit-il

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, remettant en place tout ce qui avait été chamboulé.

« - Aller, au dodo, maintenant ! » Dit Lily

« - Oui, Maman ! » Répondit James

Celui-ci se mit vite fait en boxer dans la salle de bain accolée à la chambre et s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Lily n'avait pas bougé. Elle fixait inlassablement le lit.

« - Tu veux que je te donne l'adresse de mon fournisseur de draps ? » Proposa James

Elle hocha négativement la tête et continuait à fixer le lit.

« - Bon, bonne nuit ! » Dit finalement le jeune homme.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne dirent mot.

« - James… ? » Dit doucement Lily

« - Tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta transe ? Pour tout te dire, j'ai oublié d'où viennent ces draps…»

« - James. Déshabille-toi ! » Dit-elle

« - QUOI ? »

« - Je veux que tu te déshabilles, James ! »

« - Je ne te savais pas si directe, Lily…Mais si tu veux tester mes compétences au lit, il n'y a pas de problème ! Enfin, évite d'être si froide… » Sourit-il, l'air espiègle.

Lily rit doucement.

« - James, on doit se déshabiller au cas où Ryzer jetterait un coup d'œil dans la chambre durant la nuit ! Il faut qu'il voie qu'on a fait l'amour ! Et ce n'est pas habillés qu'on sera crédibles ! »

« - Tu crois vraiment que… ? »

« - Je ne sais pas ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de tout faire gâcher à cause d'une histoire de vêtements ! »

« - Bon…Ok… »

« - ça te dérange ? » S'enquit Lily

« - Non ! Pas du tout ! Je t'assure ! »

James se tortilla dans la couette et jeta son boxer sur un tas de vêtements près du lit.

« - A ton tour, mon ange ! » Dit-il joyeusement.

Il était en train de rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Lily Evans, la seule fille qu'il désirait allait dormir avec lui, nue ! Complètement nue !

_Le paradis…_Pensa-t-il

« - James, peux-tu te retourner s'il te plaît ? »

« - Me retourner ? »

« - Oui, te retourner ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu me reluques quand je serais nue Je te rappelle que j'ai un copain ! Donc s'il te plaît, retourne-toi ! »

A contre cœur, il s'exécuta. Il entendit clairement des bruissements de vêtements qui tombent par terre. Puis il sentit Lily monter sur le lit et se glisser sous la couette.

« - C'est bon ! » Dit-elle

James se retourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers sa bouche, puis son cou, et sa poi…

« _PAF !_ »

« - James Potter ! Je vous interdis de descendre vos yeux plus bas ! » Gronda-t-elle

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Cette fille avait du répondant ! Et il adorait ça !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, James se réveilla tôt. Ou du moins, il ouvrit les yeux tôt. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Puis il se tourna vers La jeune femme qui dormait contre lui. Il sourit attendrit par son visage si serein et innocent.

Durant la nuit, Lily s'était littéralement collée à James. Ses bras entourant le torse du jeune homme et sa tête nichée dans le cou de James, celui-ci était aux anges. Il prenait plaisir à embrasser le sommet du crâne de la jolie rouquine. Et sa flagrance était tellement agréable à respirer.

Oui, James commençait très bien sa journée !

Discrètement, il souleva un peu la couette afin d'apercevoir un peu le corps de Lily. Après tout, n'était-il pas son mari ? Il laissa son regard glisser sur son corps. Les seins de la jeune femme étaient de taille moyenne, et très excitants. Puis il descendit plus bas, pour apercevoir le calice de Lily…

« - Laisse glisser tes yeux un peu plus bas et je ferai en sorte que ton appareil ne réponde plus ! » Murmura la jeune femme qui rabattit subitement la couette.

La jolie rousse fixait James, avec une petite moue mécontente mais une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« - On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda James avec un sourire innocent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Douglas Ryzer se leva péniblement. Il avait terriblement mal dormi. Les Potter étaient de vraies bêtes sauvages en ruts, par Merlin !

Il prit sa douche rapidement, s'habilla et descendit manger.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine où la table était mise, James Potter était en train de donner une cuillerée de Nutella à sa femme. Ils se regardaient amoureusement, complices de leurs ébats de la nuit.

« - Bonjour ! » Dirent-ils la bouche en cœur

Ryzer baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « bonjour ». Il s'assit et commença à boire son café.

« - Bien dormi ? » Demanda Lily Potter

« - Pas très bien, non… »

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Elle se tourna vers son mari « Moi j'ai passé une bonne nuit, pourtant et toi, mon chéri ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air innocent.

« - J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse mon cœur, comme d'habitude quand tu es à mes côtés… » Dit-il, charmeur.

Lily se mordit sensuellement la lèvre, faisant référence à leur nuit agitée.

« - Le matelas était peut-être inconfortable ? » S'adressa-t-elle à l'inspecteur

« - Non, pas du tout, il était très bien, le matelas…Disons que certains bruits de la vie nocturne sont parfois gênants… » Expliqua-t-il

Le couple Potter se jeta un coup d'incompréhension. Puis, Mrs Potter se leva.

« - Bien je vais prendre ma douche ! » Déclara-t-elle

M.Potter se leva à son tour.

« - Je viens avec toi, mon cœur ! » Dit-il tout sourire

« - Quoi ? Enfin…chéri…On ne va pas laisser M.Ryzer tout seul à table… » Dit-elle embarrassée.

« - Allez-y ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! » Dit l'émissaire du ministère.

« - Vous êtes sûr ? » S'enquit Lily

« - Totalement sûr ! »

Les Potter se sourirent mutuellement, annonçant un programme très chaud dans la douche.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé derrière elle.

« - Tu crois qu'il en pense quoi, de nous deux ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - A mon avis, il va bientôt être totalement écœuré par notre débordement d'amour ! » Rit James.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle s'amusait bien avec James à ce petit jeu et lui aussi avait l'air d'aimer ça.

« - Bon...Qui prend sa douche en premier ? »

« - J'avais cru comprendre qu'on la prenait ensemble… » Dit suggestivement, le beau brun.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. James était un vrai dragueur. Et un dragueur très séduisant !

« - Je commence ! » Dit-elle

Elle s'empara se sa serviette de bain, la posa sur le rebord du lavabo et commença à se déshabiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James.

« - James ! Retournes-toi ! »

Le jeune homme grommela un « d'accord » avec un bon gros soupir. Lily entra dans le carré de douche, fermant bien derrière elle les portes en plastiques.

James se retourna et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Les portes de la douche étaient malheureusement opaques. Mais ils laissaient une certaine idée du corps de la jolie rouquine. De jolies jambes longues, des hanches sexy, une taille fine, une poitrine généreuse, un cou fin, des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux ensorcelants.

« - Tu peux me passer mon produit de douche, s'il te plaît ? Je l'ai oublié dans l'autre salle de bain ! » Lui demanda Lily.

James alla le récupérer.

« - Il va falloir que tu ouvres la porte de douche pour que je te le passe… » Dit-il tout content.

Il entendit le rire de Lily retentir.

« - Ferme les yeux et passe-le moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle

James tendit le produit de douche vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ses yeux étaient soi-disant fermés. Mais il ne vit que la main de la jeune femme s'emparer du savon.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, L'eau s'arrêta de couler.

« - Ma serviette est sur le rebord du lavabo…Peux-tu me la passer, s'il te plaît ? »

James la lui tendit et la main de la rouquine la récupéra rapidement.

« - C'est bon ! » Dit Lily en sortant seulement vêtue d'une serviette autour de sa taille.

Puis elle s'assit à son tour sur le rebord du lavabo.

Le jeune homme lui demanda à son tour de se retourner pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la douche. Ce qu'elle fit. L'eau se remit à couler et cette fois, ce fut Lily qui reluqua sans vergogne la silhouette floue du beau brun.

Ses jambes et ses bras étaient musclés, juste comme il fallait. Son torse et son ventre laissaient voir ses abdominaux. Ses fermes avaient l'air ferme et…terriblement sexy. Lily se mordit la lèvre. James avait décidément un corps de rêve. Comment ne pas fantasmer sur un tel homme ?

L'ancien Gryffondor eut rapidement terminé sa douche. Il sortit, à son tour, en serviette.

« - Quel est ton plan maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« - Nous allons faire un petit tour dans la salle à manger… » Sourit Lily, avec malice.

« - En serviette ? » s'étonna son « mari ».

« - En serviette ! »

James ouvrit la bouche pour demander de plus amples informations. Mais Lily posa sa main dessus.

« - Laisse-moi faire, tu veux ? Contentes-toi juste de m'embrasser ! » Dit-elle sûr d'elle-même.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain et se planta en haut des escaliers.

« - James ? Alors ? Viens ! » S'impatienta-t-elle

« - J'adore ce plan ! » Sourit James, l'air rêveur avant d'aller la rejoindre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Douglas Ryzer lisait ses documents concernant d'autres affaires où le ministère lui avait demandé d'aller inspecter. Quand des rires se firent entendre…

« - Mon amour ! Je dois aller chercher ma veste ! » Rit Lily tout en continuant à embrasser son mari.

En bas des escaliers, le couple Potter se tenait là, en petite serviette, collé l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant avec frénésie, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'inspecteur.

« - Laisse-moi aller chercher ta veste avec toi, mon cœur… » Susurra James, charmeur.

« - D'accord mais faisons vite ! Il ne faudrait pas que M.Ryzer nous aperçoit dans cette tenue…aussi légère ! »

James l'embrassait sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou et aimait jouer avec ses lobes d'oreilles.

« - Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! C'est un crime d'être habillée aussi peu quand on a un corps aussi sublime que le tien ! » Rit-il

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, n'ayant pas vu Ryzer, assit dans la cuisine, caché par le bar qui séparait celle-ci de la salle à manger. Lily s'empara de sa veste et se retourna vers James pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

« - ça y est ? Peut-on remonter afin de continuer ce que nous avions commencé ? » Demanda James avec un sourire coquin.

Pour toute réponse, Lily l'embrassa de nouveau, emmêlant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant.

« - Je pense que ça veut dire oui ! » Sourit James

Puis les deux tourtereaux remontèrent tout comme ils étaient venus, collés l'un à l'autre, entre embrassades et caresses.

Douglas Ryzer poussa un soupir las. Il avait hâte que ces vingt-quatre heures soient terminées !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le déjeuner passa ensuite en silence. Ryzer commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise avec le couple Potter. Il les trouvait à chaque fois dans des situations compromettantes.

Un peu avant quatorze heures, Lily se prépara pour ses cours. Elle embrassa longuement James, adressa un timide « au revoir » à l'inspecteur et transplana, laissant seul à seul les deux hommes.

James prévint Ryzer qu'il devait travailler durant la nuit qui suivait et qu'il comptait donc faire une sieste.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lily. Sa vie avait nettement changé depuis qu'elle était là. Il s'était complètement habitué à sa présence. Leurs rythmes de vie se complétaient. Chacun savait ce que l'autre faisait, aimait ou comment il réagissait.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait trouvé très belle. Son étrange proposition de mariage blanc lui avait plu. La jeune femme lui avait paru surprenante et ambitieuse. Il avait sorti son numéro de charme mais elle n'avait pas d'y prêter attention. Et le pire, c'est que ça lui plaisait !

C'était terriblement excitant d'essayer de la séduire surtout quand elle s'énervait. James en était totalement grisé !

D'ailleurs, quand il avait appris qu'elle était la fiancée de Matt Finger, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Comment cet imbécile de Serdaigle avait pu plaire à cette magnifique jeune femme ? Et, il ne lui avait sûrement pas parlé de son histoire avec Sara Kings…Avait-il changé de comportement ? Après l'avoir vu tabasser Jack Livingston, James était certain que non.

Et malgré le fait que Finger était un malade, il était fiancé avec Lily Evans. Celle-ci devait être sûrement follement amoureuse de Matt Finger pour être prête à faire un mariage blanc afin de s'unir réellement avec lui ensuite. Oui, elle devait vraiment l'aimer pour faire ça.

James laissa échapper un petit rire écœuré. Il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux d'une fille. Il avait toujours cru que les sentiments venaient au bout d'un moment. Ce qui lui plaisait avec une fille, c'était l'embraser et lui faire l'amour. Sinon, ce qu'il ressentait…ça n'allait jamais bien loin. Quelques désirs ou fantasmes mais jamais très sincères.

Mais avec Lily c'était autre chose. Avec Lily ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de baiser ou de sexe, non. Dès la première fois qu'il a vue, il avait senti quelque chose de différent au fond de lui. Il avait vécu plusieurs mois avec elle et ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait ressenti la première fois s'était amplifié. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu lui faire l'amour et leurs baisers échangés n'étaient que pour jouer la comédie…Pour elle.

James ressentait une vive attirance pour Lily. Physique et sentimentale. Oui, James avait plus qu'adoré de pouvoir l'embrasser à sa guise afin de jouer au jeune couple marié. Il avait adoré l'entendre gémir, dormir avec elle, la voir presque nue, et rire avec elle.

Il adorait tout ce qui la concernait. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, James se sentait réellement amoureux d'une fille.

James Potter aimait Lily Evans…Enfin, Potter pour le moment.

Il ressentait aussi de la jalousie envers Matt Finger. Car il l'avait rencontré en premier et comptait se marier avec elle. Les choses auraient été différentes si James l'avait rencontré avant. Et dire que Remus leur en avait parlé quelques fois. Il avait mentionné son nom en expliquant que c'était une jeune femme merveilleuse et qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Sirius et James avaient écouté attentivement. Remus était très introverti et rare étaient ses amis en dehors des Maraudeurs. Mais le sujet n'avait pas été souvent remis sur la table et Sirius et James n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus.

_Quelle belle erreur !_ Se dit James.

S'il l'avait rencontré avant peut-être serait-il avec elle en ce moment-même. Peut-être serait-elle mariée avec lui et heureuse. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais croisé le chemin de Matt Finger.

Enfin, il devait arrêter de faire des hypothèses. En attendant, il était bien content de passer de bons moments avec elle. Comme au nouvel an où Lily l'avait regardé si intensément alors qu'il dansait. Il avait cru y lire…du désir. Et ces moments magiques comme la veille où avaient dû faire semblant de faire l'amour. Les gémissements de Lily l'avaient totalement grisé ! Il en était fou ! Il rêvait de pouvoir les entendre à nouveaux.

James se cala plus confortablement dans le lit. Sa tête déposée sur l'oreiller où avait dormi Lily, il s'endormit paisiblement, bercé par le parfum de la jolie rousse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après deux heures de sieste fort agréable, James descendit au salon afin de rejoindre Ryzer pour s'entretenir avec lui. L'inspecteur avait tenu à avoir cet entretien personnel. James s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où était assit l'homme en costume. Celui-ci sortit une feuille puis un crayon. Il remit bien le nœud de sa cravate, se racla la gorge et commença son discours.

« - Bien. M.Potter, le ministère me tient à m'entretenir en privé avec l'individu de nationalité anglaise. Je vais donc vous poser des questions qui resteront secrètes, c'est bien d'accord ? En aucuns cas votre femme ne doit être au courant ! »

« - D'accord. » Acquiesça James.

« - Aussi, je tiens à vous prévenir que s'il s'avère que votre union avec Mademoiselle Lily Evans est d'un mariage blanc, vous risquez une amende assez considérable et votre réputation chez les aurors du ministère sera faite. Ainsi je doute que vous pourriez vous élevez à un rang plus haut que gardien de la paix. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne me dire que la stricte vérité. Êtes-vous d'accord pour commencer l'interrogatoire ou avez-vous quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

James n'appréciait que très moyennement le ton soi-disant menaçant du fonctionnaire. S'il pensait lui mettre la pression il se trompait complètement.

« - Je n'ai rien à dire ! Mais je vous en prie, continuez votre interrogatoire… » Assura-t-il

Ryzer le jaugea quelques secondes mais James resta confiant et maître de lui.

« - Tout d'abord, pourquoi avoir épousé Lily Evans ? »

James sourit. Il avait plein de raison de vouloir se marier à Lily. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin de mentir.

« - Et bien la réponse va être assez simple. Je l'aime comme un fou et j'ai voulu l'épouser car je souhaitais faire ma vie avec elle. »

Ryzer gratta quelques mots sur son papier.

« - Lily Evans est-… »

« - Potter ! » Le coupa James.

L'émissaire du ministère fut pris de court.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Elle s'appelle Lily Potter désormais ! »

« - Oh…Si vous préférez… » Il se racla la gorge à nouveau « Donc, Lily Potter, est-elle démonstrative, attentionnée ? En clair, comment se comporte-t-elle avec vous ? »

James ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette question était assez étrange.

« - Ma femme est, je pense assez démonstrative et attentionnée…et elle se comporte très bien avec moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me posez cette… »

« - Mais encore ? Expliquez-moi en quoi elle est démonstrative et attentionnée avec vous ! » Le coupa Ryzer.

James soupira d'agacement.

« - Et bien elle m'embrasse souvent, elle s'occupe de moi lorsque je reviens d'une mission, et puis elle m'a épousé tout simplement ! Et pour son comportement sachez qu'elle est merveilleuse avec moi ! C'est une femme parfaite ! » Dit-il en montant un peu le ton

« - Bien. Questions suivante. Vos rapports sexuels sont-ils satisfaisants ? »

James avala de travers sa salive sous le choc.

« - Attendez ! C'est quoi cette question ? C'est totalement personnel ! Pourquoi devrai-je vous répondre, hein ? » S'indigna-t-il

« - Le questionnaire me vient du ministère, M.Potter et si vous ne coopérez pas nous considérerons cela comme un aveux que votre mariage est faux. »

James serra les poings. Ce gars était une vraie ordure. Et il allait devoir faire preuve d'imagination pour répondre à cette question. Pas que cela lui déplaise mais Lily, elle…Enfin, il fait ça pour elle après tout !

« - Nos rapports sexuels sont plus qu'excellents ! Ce sont vraiment des moments magiques ! »

« - Une fréquence ? » S'enquit le fonctionnaire.

James croisa les bras. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ces questions !

« - Trois fois par semaine…Minimum bien sûr ! » Mentit-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Ryzer ouvrit grand les yeux, puis reprit contenance et continua à noter sur son document.

« - Ensuite, votre femme serait-elle susceptible d'avoir un amant ? »

« - J'aime ma femme et elle m'aime aussi ! Et je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas d'amant ! » Répondit James avec orgueil.

« - Nous en arrivons donc à la dernière question. » L'inspecteur planta son regard dans celui du beau brun. « Celle-ci est primordiale et j'attends votre entière sincérité la concernant ! » Il replongea dans ses papiers « Lily Potter, anciennement Lily Evans vous a-t-elle demandé de l'épouser pour obtenir la nationalité anglaise ? »

James se leva brusquement du fauteuil.

« - Lily ne m'a pas épousé pour acquérir une quelconque nationalité ! Notre couple est fondé sur un amour sincère et je vous interdis de penser cela de ma femme ! » S'emporta-t-il.

Il était plus que convaincant. James faisait ça pour Lily. Même s'il ne voulait pas la voir partir, il espérait au moins qu'elle soit heureuse, même avec Finger. Il s'était donc glissé dans la peau du mari fou amoureux et n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Son amour pour la jolie rousse était réel, lui.

L'inspecteur était légèrement effrayé par son attitude.

« - ça y est ? Votre interrogatoire est enfin terminé ? »

Ryzer acquiesça.

« - Bien alors je vous prie de quitter mon domicile ! Ma femme va bientôt rentrer et j'aimerai être seul avec elle ! » Vociféra l'auror.

Le représentant du ministère ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires dans sa petite mallette noire et déguerpissa du manoir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily entra dans le manoir et déposa ses vêtements sur le porte-manteau du hall d'entrée. Puis elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où James était de dos, en train de cuisiner.

« - Hey ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en plaquant un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. « Tu prépares le dîner ? »

James marmonna un « oui ».

« - Et tu nous fais quoi de bon ? »

Le jeune homme balbutia un « poulet curry ».

« - Où est M.Ryzer ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil incertains autour d'eux.

« - Parti ! » Cracha James.

Lily se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« - ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller…Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le maraudeur soupira bruyamment.

« - Il m'a posé des questions concernant notre couple, assez privées…Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ! »

Lily sourit tendrement.

« - Tu parles comme un vrai mari, attentionné avec sa femme… » Constata-t-elle

« - ça t'embête ? » S'enquit James un peu gêné.

« - Non pas du tout…Je trouve ça terriblement craquant ! » Dit-elle sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avouait.

James sourit d'un air séducteur.

« - J'en conclus donc que tu me trouves terriblement craquant ? » Susurra-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

« - James… » Murmura-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille.

« - Oui… ? » Souffla-t-il en sentant des fourmillements au creux de son ventre.

« - Le poulet est en train de brûler ! » Rit-elle

James lâcha sa femme et s'empara rapidement de la poêle où le poulet commençait à noircir sérieusement.

« - James… » Répéta Lily

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lils, le poulet est sauv… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient posées sur les siennes. La langue de Lily se glissa tendrement dans la bouche de James qui était trop abasourdi pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle caressa l'autre langue timidement puis se retira de l'antre chaud et humide du jeune homme.

Lily se décolla doucement des lèvres de l'auror.

« - Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, James… » Dit-elle doucement, les joues un peu roses après ce baiser. Elle détourna la tête et dit sur un ton plus enjoué « Il fait pas très chaud…Je vais prendre ma veste, je reviens… »

Elle quitta la cuisine, laissant un James rêveur et rougissant derrière elle.

« - ça me fait plaisir, Lily… » Répondit-il

_à suivre..._

* * *

12 pages word pour ce chapitre!(je tiens mes comptes!XD)

Alors...une petite review en guise de récompense?:)

dans le prochain chapitre: c'est la saint valentin!!je ne vous en dis pas plus...;D (je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera postée...à vrai dire je n'ai tapé que le début de ce chapitre...mais je vais essayer de ne pas traîner!:D)

bisous

_Puky_


	7. Chapter 7

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews!!:D**

Je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris mais j'étais assez occupée entre Brest 2008 (grande fête maritime pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas!) et les journées plage...

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 7...

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

Mr Potter et… Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?!

**chapitre 7**

C'était un soir comme les autres, Lily et James dînaient ensemble. Un soir comme les autres ? Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Nous étions le 13 février. Veille d'un jour anniversaire pour tout couple digne de ce nom.

James espérait secrètement que sa « femme » passe ce jour-là avec lui.

Lily était comme qui dirait partagée. Officiellement, James était son mari mais Matt était son actuel fiancé et futur mari. Elle se devait donc de passer la journée avec lui.

« - James…Demain c'est la saint Valentin et… » Elle se racla la gorge un peu gênée « Et Matt m'a invité au restaurant…Je crois qu'il veut aussi passer l'après-midi avec moi… » Elle se tortillait les doigts « Je suis désolée de te laisser seul, James…Je sais que.. »

« - C'est pas grave ! » La coupa-t-il « Ne t'inquiètes pas Lils ! Il n'y a pas de problème et je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles passer la journée avec Fin…Matt ! » Dit-il rassurant non sans un petit sourire triste. Lily le préférait à Matt…Après n'était-ce pas normal ? C'était son vrai fiancé. Et pas un substitut comme lui.

« - Mais tu vas passer ta journée seul et je…je m'en veux de ne pas être là… » Dit-elle doucement

James eut un petit sourire attendri. Lily était si mignonne, parfois.

« - Je ne vais pas la passer seul, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai une mission demain. Je vais être bien occupé ! » Expliqua-t-il

« - Je croyais que tu avais quelques jours de congés en ce moment ? »

« - Moi aussi mais le ministère m'a contacté et m'a demandé de venir demain… »

C'était un beau mensonge que James lui avait raconté-là. Il était bel et bien en congé. Personne ne l'avait contacté et aucune mission n'était prévue pour demain. Demain, en ce jour consacré à l'amour, James Potter passerait sa journée seul, chez lui.

Lily, elle, n'y avait vu que du feu. Pensant réellement que l'auror était en mission demain, elle sourit, soulagée. Elle allait pouvoir passer du bon temps avec Matt sans éprouver le moindre remords pour James resté seul au manoir.

Oui, à sa grande surprise, Lily était grandement soulagée pour deux choses : James ne serait pas seul ce jour-là et il ne passera pas la saint Valentin au bras d'une autre jeune femme.

Lily avait du mal à accepter le fait que James puisse fréquenter d'autres femmes qu'elle et pourtant elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, elle n'en était pas amoureuse.

Non, bien sûr que non, puisqu'elle aimait Matt.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Tu es prête ma chérie ? » Demanda Matt dans le hall d'entrée.

« - Oui ! C'est bon ! » Dit Lily tout sourire en entrant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme portait une robe noire, près du corps avec un décolleté en col rond. Son dos était totalement découvert jusqu'à la naissance des fesses où le tissu se rejoignait. Elle s'empara de son sac, assortis à ses escarpins. Elle s'était habillée chic, comme lui avait demandé son fiancé. Celui-ci était en costar cravate noir, tout à fait en accord avec la jolie rousse.

Enfin prête, Matt pris la jeune femme par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément.

« - Tu es magnifique mon cœur… » Souffla-t-il

Lily le gratifia un timide « merci ». Matt sortit du manoir afin de pouvoir transplaner.

« - attends ! J'aimerai saluer James avant de partir… » Dit-elle en retournant précipitamment à l'intérieur.

Matt soupira d'agacement. Le mot « Potter » revenait trop souvent dans la bouche de sa fiancée à son goût….

« - Il a dû partir plus tôt…Il n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine… » Expliqua-t-elle en revenant quelques minutes après.

Finger serra les poings aux mots « chambre » et « salle de bain »…Il n'appréciait pas du tout que sa fiancée se retrouve dans ces mêmes pièces avec Potter. Il allait devoir commencer à se méfier…

« - On peut y aller, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

La jeune femme acquiesça, un peu triste de ne pas avoir vu James pour lui souhaiter une bonne saint Valentin…

Matt lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cornedrue.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas transformé. Remus étant désormais souvent seul lors des pleines lunes, sa transformation en animagus ne lui servait pas à grand-chose…Sauf pour se défouler, comme il le faisait aujourd'hui.

Oui, James avait envie de se défouler. Il devait se défouler. C'était une nécessité s'il ne voulait pas penser aux songes désagréables qui le hantaient. Il aurait bien voulu retrouver ses amis mais Sirius était en mission pour quelques jours et Remus devait sûrement être à Sainte-Mangouste, se remettant de sa transformation de l'avant-veille.

James était donc seul en ce jour. L'idée de se transformer lui était venue durant la nuit. Il ne voulait pas rester au manoir et se morfondre sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que faisait Lily en ce moment-même avec Finger.

Dès la seconde où il avait accepté cet arrangement, il avait compris que Lily serait dure à approcher. Mais pas une seconde il aurait cru que ses sentiments allaient autant s'amplifier. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il pense à elle. Il était devenu dépendant. Dépendant de Lily. Ou plutôt, littéralement fou amoureux d'elle.

En sa présence, il était plus qu'heureux. Il avait même parfois l'impression d'être un véritable couple avec elle. Bien sûr, il savait que tout cela était invraisemblable et il se comportait comme un très bon ami avec elle.

Tant qu'elle était à ses côtés, il ne souffrait pas. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait pour retrouver Finger alors le cœur de James saignait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Lily pensait de lui…Mais il avait bien l'impression qu'elle était fortement attachée à Matt Finger.

Et rien que de l'imaginer, là, aujourd'hui, avec lui, pur la saint Valentin, en train de…James secoua la tête et continua à courir dans cette forêt moldu, en allant toujours plus vite, pour ne pas que ses sombres pensées le rattrapent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon amour… » Murmura Matt à l'oreille de Lily.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce magnifique. C'était un petit salon avec baie vitrée. La vue qu'offraient les vitres était celle du Londres Moldu. Lily avait toujours aimé cette partie-là de la ville.

La pièce était assez sobre, dans les tons blanc et noir. Malgré tout, il y dégageait une certaine classe. Le salon était meublé d'une petite table basse, encadrée par deux canapés en cuir. La cheminée était allumée. Une petite porte était située juste à la droite de Lily. Celle-ci n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Son regard s'était posé sur la table entourée de deux chaises, qui trônait près de la baie vitrée.

Le couvert en argent était mis, deux bougies se consumaient en silence, et une superbe rose était disposée sur une des deux assiettes.

« - Matt…C'est magnifique… » Dit-elle

« - Je savais que ça allait te plaire… » Répondit-il tout fière. « Allons-nous asseoir… »

Matt lui prit la main et l'amena vers sa chaise. Lily avait un petit sourire crispé. Certes cela était grandiloquent et avait dû coûter une fortune. Mais cette si grande attention de la part de son fiancé rendait presque la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

Elle s'assit à la place où la rose était disposée. Matt sortit le champagne qui était resté frais dans son bac et leur servit une coupe à tous les deux.

« - Joyeuse saint Valentin, mon cœur… » Dit-il en cognant sa coupe contre celle de Lily.

« - Joyeuse saint Valentin à toi aussi… » Répondit-elle

Le déjeuner passa. Matt n'arrêtait pas de parler des projets qu'il envisageait pour sa future vie de jeune marié avec elle. Il parlait d'une grande maison, de célébrité, de richesses et même d'enfants (Lily faillit d'ailleurs s'étouffer avec son champagne).

La jeune femme souriait devant tant d'engouement, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ce moment aurait dû être fabuleux pour elle. Il était si attentionné. Mais non. Lily ne ressentait pas l'étincelle de bonheur qui l'emplissait avant que Matt ne parle de mariage et que Lily soit entraînée dans cette histoire de mariage blanc.

Elle se sentait bien en la présence de son fiancé. Mais juste bien. Pas de joie, ni de bonheur. Lily se sentait comme différente. Elle avait l'impression de voir Matt sous un nouveau jour. Tout ce qu'elle voyait devant elle était un homme drôle et mignon mais pas si attirant que ça…et si imbu de lui-même. C'était comme si un voile s'était levé, lui révélant la vraie personnalité de Matt Finger.

« - Lily ? Lily, tu m'écoutes ? » Dit-il en réveillant la jeune femme de ses songes.

Celle-ci ne s'était pas rendu compte que depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle fixait le jeune homme. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un sourire lubrique.

« - Oh…Je vois à quoi tu penses… » Sourit-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur « Au fait, il y a une surprise qui t'attend derrière cette porte… » Rajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt la porte que Lily avait vaguement remarqué en entrant. « Je t'en prie…Va donc la découvrir… »

La rouquine se leva doucement et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant elle se trouvait une superbe chambre avec un énorme lit, décoré de pétales de roses.

« - Matt, c'est… » Commença-t-elle

« - Une suite royale, oui… » Continua-t-il

Matt avait son torse collé au dos de Lily.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû…Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour… » Dit-elle l'aie gênée.

Le jeune homme entoura d'un bras la taille de la jeune femme. De l'autre il dégagea les cheveux de la jolie rousse afin de voir sa nuque.

« - Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, ma belle… » Susurra-t-il tout en déposant plusieurs petits baisers le long de sa nuque puis descendit dans son dos.

« - Matt… » Souffla Lily

« - Laisse-moi t'offrir ton cadeau de saint Valentin… » Dit-il envahi par le désir qui accentuait en lui.

Il la retourna, l'embrassa sauvagement tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit et après un rapide coup de baguette afin de verrouiller la porte à clé, il reprit activement ses câlins.

Ses mains se firent baladeuses sur le corps de la jeune femme, il embrassa chaque endroit, s'attardant sur sa bouche, ses seins et son sexe. Matt était complètement fou de désir pour Lily. Elle l'excitait complètement. La jolie rousse sentit la puissante érection du jeune homme contre sa jambe.

Matt lui fit passionnément l'amour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily ne se sentait pas bien. Elle qui aimait tant partager l'un de ces moments intimes avant, se sentait comme dégoûtée aujourd'hui. Son ventre la tiraillait et un mal de tête naissait dans son crâne.

Matt avait pourtant fait tout bien, parfaitement comme il fallait. Mais, non. Quelque chose était différent.

Elle avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment à noël lorsqu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui. Mais là, c'était pire ! Elle en était presque nauséeuse.

Leurs ébats finis, Matt l'embrassait toujours, vigoureusement. Lily se sentait de plus ne plus mal à l'aise. Pire que tout à l'heure. C'était comme si elle n'était pas à sa place, ici. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps lui criait de quitter cette chambre et de retourner au manoir. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps exprimait son mal être face à l'amour de Matt pour elle.

« - J'ai tout prévu pour cet après-midi, mon amour. J'ai réservé quelques portoloins privés. Je sais que tu aimes voyager alors je me suis dit que ça te plairait d'aller visiter quelques pays… » Lily ne répondant pas, toujours dans son mutisme, il continua « La Thaïlande, l'Egypte, Le Mexique et l'Autriche. J'espère que ça te plaît… »

« - Je ne me sens pas très bien, Matt… » Dit-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de lui dire « Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer au manoir… »

Finger la regarda, surpris et déçu.

« - Quoi ? Mais et notre journée ? Si tu veux, on va vite fait voir un médicomage, j'en connais certain. Il t'examine et après on file continuer notre journée en amoureux ! »

« - J'ai juste besoin de me reposer…Je ne me crois pas assez bien en forme pour continuer toute la journée »

« - D'accord alors on reste ici, tous les deux, posés. »

« - Je serai mieux au manoir je pense, je me reposerai mieux seule. Et puis si je couve quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie de te le passer. » Prétexta-t-elle

Matt se leva pour s'habiller.

« - Bien. Je te raccompagne. » Dit-il bougon.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée… » Dit doucement Lily

« - Je t'en prie, mon cœur. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste avec toi ? »

« - Je préfère me débrouiller toute seule, Matt… »

« - Prends soin de toi, hein. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle-moi ! »Répondit Matt en embrassant la rouquine avec frénésie.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça ira. » Grimaça-t-elle.

Elle rentra dans le manoir, allait fermer la porte derrière lorsque…

« - Potter est là ? » Demanda soudainement la voix de son fiancé.

Lily rouvrit brusquement la porte.

« - James ? Non. Il est en mission pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle

« - Oh pour rien… » Dit-il innocemment.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu voir, James, Matt ? Réponds ! » Ordonna-t-elle

Matt leva les mains en signe de défense.

« - Je voulais juste savoir s'il pouvait veiller sur toi…tout simplement. Mais s'il n'est pas là… » Expliqua-t-il « tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi, ma chérie ? » S'enquit-il de nouveau.

Lily soupira, agacée.

« - On se voit plus tard, Matt… » Dit-elle, cinglante

« - Je t'aime ma belle… » Dit-il tendrement.

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà refermé la porte du manoir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily déposa toutes ses affaires en un seul tas dans le salon. Puis elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé moelleux le plus près d'elle. Elle resta quelques minutes à moitié allongé sur le sofa, sans rien dire, le regard dans le vague.

Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle avait menti à Matt pour pouvoir rentrer au manoir. Tous ça pour quoi ?

« - Lily ? » Entendit-elle

Elle se releva rapidement. Devant elle, se tenait James, une tasse de café dans la main.

« - Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Un sourire s'étira sur leurs visages.

« - Honneur aux dames… » Sourit James

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« - Je ne me sentais assez fatiguée…donc j'ai préféré rentrer. »

« - Et Matt ? »

« - Je lui ai dit que je voulais me reposer…seule. »

_Moi qui n'aime pas les mensonges…_Pensa-t-elle. En effet, Lily ne se sentait pas tellement fatiguée. Elle s'était sentie très mal à l'aise avec Matt et avait voulu écourter la journée par tous les moyens. Elle se savait pas trop où elle en était au final mais elle s'était vraiment sentie mal avec son fiancé. Quel comble !

« - Et toi ? » S'enquit-elle « Je te croyais en mission ? »

« - Et bien…elle a été annulée ! Donc je profite encore un peu de mes quelques jours de congés… »

Il mentait à son tour. Pas de mission, donc pas d'annulation. Il état juste parti tôt ce matin pour aller se défouler en animagus. Puis il était rentré, épuisé, au manoir.

Son cœur s'était gonflé de joie à la vue de Lily. Il fallait l'avouer, il était plus que content que la jeune femme soit rentrée plus tôt que prévu. Il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle…Enfin, si elle n'était pas réellement fatiguée. Car James l'avait bien vu. Lily était comme soulagée d'être ici. On avait l'impression qu'elle venait de vivre quelque chose de gênant.

Peut importait. James n'avait pas été très sincère lui non plus. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle soit là.

De son côté, Lily n'avait pas trouvé très crédible l'histoire de l'auror. Mais après tout, elle s'était bien contentée d'un petit mensonge pour elle alors il avait tout à fait le droit d'en faire de même.

Une petite partie au fond d'elle était bien contente qu'il soit là. Matt avait voulu lui faire passer une journée des plus romantiques pour un couple mais Lily s'était sentie étrangement mal devant tout cet amour. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais la fatigue n'était pas la seule responsable de son retour au manoir. Non, en effet, elle avait hâte de retrouver James afin de profiter de la saint Valentin avec lui aussi.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas un vrai couple mais elle l'appréciait énormément et se sentait vraiment sereine à ses côtés.

Les deux amants se sourirent mutuellement, complices.

« - Tu veux un café ? » Proposa James

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils avaient passé la journée à parler, installés dans le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Enchaînant les cafés et les biscuits au beurre. La nuit avait pointé le bout de son nez et les deux étudiants se décidèrent à préparer le dîner.

« - Que peut-on manger de bon, ce soir ? » Demanda le jeune homme

« - Je n'ai pas trop envie de cuisiner…ça te dirait de commander quelque chose plutôt ? Un chinois par exemple… ? »

« - Va pour un chinois ! »

Le livreur passé, tous deux s'installèrent dans le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, face à la télé, avec leur repas dans les mains. Ils avaient arrêté de zapper, arrivés sur une comédie romantique. Ils avaient le regard fixé sur l'écran sans vraiment regarder le film.

« - C'est étrange… » Souffla James

« - Quoi ? » S'étonna Lily

« - Je crois bien que c'est une des premières saint Valentin que je passe seul…enfin, sans une copine, quoi. »

« - Et moi, alors ? Je compte pour rien ? » S'indigna la jolie rousse. « Je suis ta femme je te rappelle ! »

James sourit, l'air charmeur.

« - C'est vrai. Tu es ma femme. Alors en tant que mari bon et dévoué, je pense qu'il est en mon devoir de t'embrasser en cette saint Valentin afin d'ajouter un peu de romantisme à cette plaisante soirée… »

« - Mon amant sera furieux si tu oses le faire, James… »

« - Ainsi que ma maîtresse… »

« - Quoi ? » s'offusqua faussement Lily « Tu en aimes une autre que moi ? »

« - Je plaisante. Tu es bien la seule femme de ma vie. »

Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il paraissait si sincère. Ressentait-il quelque chose vis-à-vis d'elle ? Et elle ? Ses sentiments étaient si confus. Elle avait toujours cru aimer Matt mais depuis noël, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Et James…James qui était si gentil et attentionné avec elle. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux et il arrivait parfois que Lily compare malgré elle son « mari » et son fiancé. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était…elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments se mélangeaient pour ces deux hommes.

Lily était assise tout à côté de James. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le prit par le bras, entrelaçant au passage sa main à la sienne. Puis elle déposa un baiser doux et prometteur sur la joue du jeune homme.

« - Merci, James. » Murmura-t-elle en calant sa tête dans l'épaule du beau brun.

James, lui, était abasourdi. Lily était de plus en plus câline avec plus, à son plus grand bonheur. Mais il était intrigué par ce « merci ».

« - Pour quoi ? »

Lily soupira d'aise.

« - Merci d'être là pour moi. » Dit-elle

James sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de la jeune femme dans son cou. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui avec Matt mais elle avait trouvé réconfort à ses côtés.

Dire que sa vie avec Lily se terminerait dans environ six mois. Il avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser. Il n'avait rien de pire pour lui. Voir la femme de sa vie (oui, car elle l'était vraiment !) s'éloigner et partir avec un autre homme.

Oui, vraiment il aura beaucoup de mal à quitter Lily.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« _Ding, dong_ »

Lily sursauta de peur. Elle était lovée dans les bras de James, sur le canapé. Le jeune homme, lui, n'eut qu'un petit grognement de mécontentement et se rendormit aussitôt. La jolie rousse, somnolente, se cala un peu plus dans les bras de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« _Ding, dong_ »

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Lily se leva. Elle repoussa les bras de James qui l'entouraient et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Titubant encore elle ouvrit la porte, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

« - Coucou mon cœur ! » S'exclama Matt tout frais. « Comment vas-tu ? Ça va mieux depuis hier ? Tu sais, je me suis inquiété durant toute la journée ! »

« - Matt… » Tenta Lily avec une petit voix endormie.

Celui-ci la détailla de la tête aux pieds et fronça les sourcils.

« - Mais tu es habillée comme hier ! »

« - Matt ! Peux-tu parler moins fort s'il te plaît ! Ça me tue ! »

« - D'accord mon cœur mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme et puis pourquoi portes-tu tes vêtements de la veille, tout froissés en plus ? »

« - Matt…Entre et pitié, arrête de parler tant et aussi fort ! »

Sans un mot, Matt suivit sa fiancée jusqu'au salon. James était affalé dans le canapé, encore endormi.

« - Il a pas l'air de bosser beaucoup, hein ? » Ricana l'ancien Serdaigle.

« - Il a quelques jours de congé, Matt… »

« - Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il était en mission, hier ? »

« - Sa mission a été annulée. »

« - Et il était avec toi, hier ? »

Lily soupira.

« - Oui il était là. En même temps, c'est son manoir, Matt… »

Matt serra les dents.

« - Tu es en train de me dire qu'au lieu de passer une bonne saint Valentin à mes côtés, tu étais avec ce type ? » Dit-il en haussant la voix

« - Il s'appelle James ! Et parle moins fort, s'il te plaît ! Tu vas le réveiller ! » S'énerva Lily

Le visage de son fiancé se radoucit alors. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, amoureusement.

« - Mais enfin, mon amour, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais être seule, hier. Tu n'as pas voulu que je reste à tes côtés alors pourquoi lui a-t-il eu ce droit ? »

« - Matt, il est chez lui, tout simplement ! Et puis je n'ai fait que me reposer alors tu n'as pas de quoi être jaloux de James. » Mentit-elle

« - D'accord. Excuse-moi mon cœur. » Susurra-t-il

Matt avait bien vu la veste de Lily déposée à côté de James et ses chaussures, à terre. Le plaide était tout froissé à côté de James, comme si quelqu'un avait dormi à ses côtés.

Il en était sûr, elle lui avait mentit. Ils avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre voire ensemble. Matt contint sa fureur. Potter n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça avec ses coups foireux fait dans son dos ! Et Lily…Matt lui en parlerait, bientôt…

Matt serra un peu plus fort son étreinte. Lily Evans était sa fiancée. Elle était légalement la femme de Potter le crétin mais ça, ça n'allait pas durer…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James émergea doucement de sa nuit. Il s'étira et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le tableau qu'il avait devant lui le dégoûta au plus profond de lui-même. Finger et Lily en train de s'embrasser.

Finger donnait vraiment l'impression de manger goulument la bouche de la jolie rousse.

_Répugnant…_Pensa James en grimaçant.

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment afin d'avertir les deux amants de son réveil.

« - Salut James ! » Dit Lily en repoussant précipitamment Finger « Bien dormi ? »

« - Plutôt oui. »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Finger. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir lourd de reproches. Apparemment, il avait compris que Lily avait dormi avec lui et ça ne lui paisait pas tellement. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qui perçait sur les lèvres de l'auror.

« - Lily, ma chérie, j'aimerai t'inviter à manger dehors ce midi…ça te dit ? » Proposa mielleusement Finger.

« - Je sais pas, Matt…Je ne suis pas du tout prête, là et puis on a déjà déjeuner dehors hier midi… » Dit-elle pas réellement tentée par l'idée.

Mat lui paraissait de plus en plus exaspérant et le fait de sa venue inattendue, ce matin, de bonne heure n'arrangeait pas les choses en sa faveur.

« - C'est pour rattraper le dîner d'hier soir, mon cœur… » Susurra-t-il à son oreille en entourant la taille fine de Lily de ses bras. « Aller, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à te dire en plus. Quelque chose de très important… »

« - D'accord…Mais laisse-moi le temps de me préparer. » Abdiqua Lily

« - Prends tout ton temps pour te faire belle, ma chérie… »

Puis Lily quitta ses bras pour monter à l'étage, faire sa douche.

Matt s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil près de lui.

« - Surtout fais comme chez toi, Finger ! » Dit James avec sarcasme.

« - Merci Potter, je prends mes aises, alors. » Répondit Matt

« - Je crois que t'as pas bien compris : t'es pas le bienvenu ! »

« - Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Moi je crois que c'est toi qui n'as pas saisi : Lily est ma fiancée alors ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me la piquer ! »

« - aurais-tu peur de mes pouvoirs de séductions ? » Sourit narquoisement James

« - C'est plutôt que je vois bien tes regards sur elle…et elle n'a pas l'air de te laisser indifférent. Sache que si je laisse la situation telle qu'elle est c'est pour Lily. Pour qu'elle soit bientôt entièrement et juridiquement à moi, moi seul ! »

James lança un regard dégoûté à Matt.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir changé depuis Poudlard, Finger…Possessif à en mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Potter… » Menaça Matt, furibond.

« - Mais si Lily est heureuse avec toi, je ne ferais rien qui puisse entraver votre couple. Néanmoins à mon tour de te prévenir : si elle change de décision, tu n'auras pas intérêt à la forcer ou à porter la main sur elle ! »

Matt se contenta de sourire, confiant et pas le moindre du monde intimidé par les paroles de James.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes se fixaient. L'un l'air amusé (Matt) et l'autre l'air grave (James).

« - Voilà ! Je suis prête ! » S'exclama Lily en arrivant dans le salon habillée.

« - Tu es toujours aussi belle mon cœur ! » Dit Matt en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Lily fit un petit sourire forcé. Elle était dans les bras de Matt et celui-ci parsemait son cou de baisers. Tout cela devant James. Lily se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une femme en train de se faire câliner par son amant juste sous les yeux de son mari. D'un côté, James était son mari, officiellement. Mais elle était sensé faire cela pour Matt, afin de se marier avec lui.

« - Bon ! On y va ? » Dit-elle précipitamment

Ils sortirent du manoir et transplanèrent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James était seul dans le salon. Les mains derrière la tête, assis dans le canapé, le regard dans le vague, il réfléchissait.

Matt était très possessif et cela se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. James avait aussi bien vu qu'il commençait à se poser des questions concernant sa vie commune avec Lily.

Finger n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air et pressentait sûrement le changement d'attitude de Lily envers lui et James.

L'apprenti auror soupira.

La balle était dans le camp de Lily. Lui et Finger étaient aux pieds de la jeune femme. Et elle était comme coincée entre les deux.

Il y a quelques mois, James n'aurait jamais douté des sentiments de Lily pour Finger. Mais depuis leur réconciliation et surtout depuis Noël, la jolie rousse avait l'air indécise avec son fiancé. Elle était toujours aussi adorable avec James mais celui-ci avait bien vu ses airs perplexes quand elle était seule.

Oui, tout avait l'air si confus dans la tête de Lily et James ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette fois-ci, Matt avait emmené Lily dans un petit restaurant Italien. Lily connaissait ce restaurant, c'était le premier restaurant dans lequel ils avaient mangé tous les deux en tant que vrai couple.

Matt était si attentionné avec elle. Mais elle, ne savait comment le prendre.

« - Mon cœur… » Dit Matt en lui prenant la main. « Si je t'ai amenée ici c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'important…Je trouve qu'on n'a pas tellement fait ça dans les règles de l'art concernant notre future mariage…ainsi que pour nos fiançailles. Alors…je voulais un peu me rattraper… »

Il posa sur la table une petite boîte en velours, bleu marine. Les mains tremblantes, Lily l'ouvrit doucement. Une magnifique bague en argent était disposée dans le tissu.

« - Veux-tu être ma fiancée, Lily ? »

Depuis le début de ce faux mariage avec James, Matt et elle se considéraient comme fiancés. Cette situation pouvait donc lui paraître évidente voire presque banale.

Oui mais… Ses sentiments lui paraissaient de plus en plus nébuleux et Lily ne savait plus trop où elle en était avec Matt…ainsi qu'avec James. La jeune femme se sentit tout à coup prise dans un étau. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

« - Je…Je croyais que nous l'étions déjà… » Dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

« - Bien sûr mais je voulais rendre nos fiançailles un peu plus officielles… » Sourit-il tendrement « J'attends toujours ta réponse, mon cœur… »

Lily lui fit un sourire forcé. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir éviter cette question.

Ç'en était presque ridicule ! Ce n'était qu'une question à laquelle la réponse était déjà écrite.

Mais…Lily se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir répondre. Elle était en face de ses sentiments et ceux-ci étaient si douteux depuis quelques temps…

Matt attendait un « oui » certain. Mais Lily aurait l'impression d'être hypocrite en lui donnant ce « oui ».

Lily pensait aimer Matt…comme avant. Mais elle sentait qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même ce n'était plus pareil.

« - Mon cœur, ça va ? » S'inquiéta Matt devant le silence absolu de sa fiancée

« - Ou…Oui, oui ! Ça…ça va très bien ! » Mentit-elle

« - Alors, tu es d'accord pour être ma fiancée ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Je…Oui. Je…Je suis d'accord. » Dit-elle hésitante.

Elle devait se calmer. Après tout ce n'était que des fiançailles. Elle n'était pas encore mariée ! Enfin si ! Mais pas avec celui qu'elle voulait…Mais voulait-elle vraiment se marier avec Matt ?

Bien sûr ! C'était dans l'ordre des choses ! Tout ce qu'elle vivait cette année était pour aboutir à leur union ! Bien sûr…

Ils avaient terminé leur déjeuner et étaient rentré chez Matt. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il prit Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec force. Mais la jeune femme le repoussa.

« - Matt je suis encore crevée ! J'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, d'accord ? » Dit-elle

Il arrêta ses baisers.

« - ça ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

« - Ce qui ne va pas c'est que je suis encore fatiguée car tu m'as réveillée ce matin ! Voilà ! » S'emporta-t-elle

Elle avait remarquée qu'elle devenait de plus en plus susceptible avec Matt. Elle avait l'impression d'être toujours à fleur de peau en sa présence.

« - Désolé d'avoir interrompu ta nuit dans les bras de Potter ! » S'énerva à son tour Matt

« - Potter, Potter, Potter ! Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche. Que t'a-t-il fait, hein ? »

« - Ecoute depuis qu'on se connaît ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous, ok ? C'est comme ça on peut pas de supporter lui et moi ! Notre haine mutuelle remonte à Poudlard ! » Expliqua-t-il nerveux.

« - D'ailleurs, en parlant de Poudlard, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'as pas toujours été un saint, là-bas… »

Matt se figea.

« - C'est encore Potter, hein ? Que t'a-t-il dit cette fois ? »

« - Il a juste laissé entendre que tu avais eu quelques histoires étant jeune…de mauvaises histoires… »

« - Et toi tu le crois ? »

« - Et bien tu as toujours été vague quand tu me racontais ton vécu à Poudlard alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment ! Que s'est-il passé à Poudlard ? »

« - Potter te raconte n'importe quoi ! Il t'a dit ça pour que tu t'éloignes de moi ! Il est jaloux et aimerait bien t'avoir dans son lit ! »

« - Arrête de dire ça, Matt ! James n'est pas comme ça ! Il a toujours été sincère avec moi ! Et je veux savoir qu'elle est cette terrible histoire dont tu ne veux pas m'en parler ! »

« - Alors tu préfères croire Potter que moi. Hein c'est ça ? »

« - Sur ce point, oui je préfère croire James! » S'écria-t-elle

« - Et pourtant je suis ton fiancé, je te rappelle ! »

« - Justement ! Tu ne devrais pas me mentir ! »

« - Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, hein ? Ça t'avancera à quoi de savoir mes histoires de cœur de Poudlard ? »

« - ça…ça a un rapport avec tes exs ? » S'étonna Lily

« - T'as qu'à demander à Potter vu qu'il ne te ment jamais, lui ! »

« - Matt ! Je veux simplement qu'il n'y ait pas de secret ! Car ce n'est pas comme ça que notre couple tiendra jusqu'au mariage ! »

« - Il serait peut-être grand temps que tu aies confiance en moi, alors ! »

« - Comment puis-je te faire confiance si tu ne me dis pas tout ? »

« - C'est sûr à côté Potter est un saint qui prêche la bonne parole… » Dit sarcastiquement Finger.

« - Arrête de revenir toujours à lui ! C'est agaçant ! »

« - Désolé mais c'est en grande partie à cause de lui que nous sommes en train de nous disputer, Lily ! »

« - Si tu étais honnête et sincère avec moi, one en serait pas là, Matt ! » Hurla-t-elle

Furieuse, Lily sortit de l'appartement et transplana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James était en train de regarder la télévision lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il était à peine 17h et il fut étonné de voir entrer Lily. Finger était du genre accaparant et Lily n'avait pas l'air si fatiguée que ça…Alors pourquoi est-elle déjà là ?

« - Salut Lily ! » Dit-il « Passé une bonne journée ? »

La jolie rousse ne prononça pas un mot et passa devant le beau brun sans même lui accorder un regard. Elle remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse et entra dans sa chambre, refermant violemment la porte derrière elle. Arrivée là, elle s'affala sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler.

Elle était saisit par ses sentiments. La rage et la colère envers Matt se mêlaient à la frustration de ses sentiments si confus.

Elle en avait assez des mensonges de Matt sur son passé à Poudlard. Elle en avait assez de s'éloigner de Matt. Elle en avait assez d'être de plus en plus hypocrite envers Matt. Elle en avait assez de devoir se marier avec Matt. Elle en avait assez de ressentir quelque chose pour James.

Lily en avait plus qu'assez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Matt était en colère. Son énervement n'était sûrement pas à son paroxysme mais il était bien présent. Plusieurs raisons étaient responsables de son état.

Il était énervé contre Lily pour la saint Valentin. Il avait tout fait pour qu'ils passent ensemble une merveilleuse journée mais elle avait préféré rentrer chez elle à cause d'une fatigue passagère.

Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu si seulement cela avait été vrai. Oui, car ce matin il avait bien pu constater qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de…de Potter ! Ce salopard ! Cet enfoiré de première !

Il s'était retenu de lui refaire son portrait car il ne voulait pas donner une raison à ce crétin de passer pour une victime aux yeux de Lily.

Heureusement, il avait pu enlever la jeune femme à ce sale type pour le déjeuner.

Mais après qu'ils soient revenu dans son appart', elle avait commencé à le questionner ! Pourquoi ? Parce que Potter lui avait mis des doutes dans la tête !

Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de certaines choses de sa scolarité à Poudlard…Mais il ne comptait pas et n'allait sûrement pas lui en parler ! Elle serait sûrement effrayée ou en colère et le quitterait pour de bon ! Et ça il n'en était pas question !

Lily Evans était sienne ! Et Potter n'avait pas intérêt à faire obstacle à leur union !

De toute façon, Matt comptait bien lui faire comprendre ça…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était 22h et James rentrait chez lui. Il était allé voir Remus qui allait beaucoup mieux, la pleine lune étant passée depuis quelques jours. Il passait par le Londres moldu qui était plus sécurisant que le Londres magique, depuis la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait besoin de marcher afin de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi hier soir Lily était-elle rentrée aussi furieuse ? Enfin, furieuse…James était allé toquer à sa porte mais seuls des sanglots lui avaient répondu.

Ce matin, la jeune femme était partie plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas en parler et préférait être seule. James comprenait cela même s'il s'était retenu à plusieurs reprises d'aller la voir à l'hôpital.

Que s'était-il passé entre elle et Matt pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? James espérait sérieusement qu'il n'avait pas porté la main sur elle…Sûrement que non sinon, il l'aurait vu !

James soupira. Décidément, il trouvait qu'il soupirait souvent depuis que Lily était entrée dans sa vie.

Lily…Il l'aimait tellement…

« - Excusez-moi ! Vous auriez une cigarette ? » Lui demanda un gars qui lui coupait la route.

Il leva la tête et vit devant lui un trio d'hommes.

« - Non désolé… » Répondit-il

« - Vous devez sûrement avoir de l'argent alors… » Dit un autre gars à côté

« - Je pense pas que l'argent que j'ai vous intéresse… » Répliqua James en pensant aux quelques galions dans sa poche.

Son argent ne valait pas un clou chez les moldus.

« - On va pas être très content si t'as rien pour nous… » Dit le troisième gars, le plus grand.

Soudain, les trois hommes se jetèrent sur James. Celui-ci ne sortit pas sa baguette. Il avait interdiction de pratiquer de la magie devant des moldus. Heureusement ils avaient obligation d'apprendre certains arts martiaux à l'école d'auror afin de savoir maitriser l'ennemi même sans baguette.

James esquivait habilement leurs coups de poings mais il se fatiguait et seul contre trois, ses chances étaient plus que minimes.

Distrait, il ne vit pas le coup de pied arriver. Il tomba à genoux à terre, les mains sur son ventre, étourdi par la douleur.

« - Alors on fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein ? »

Les trois hommes continuèrent de se défouler sur James qui était allongé à terre.

Il commençait à avoir le tournis lorsqu'un des trois hommes lui releva la tête en le prenant par les cheveux.

« - Au fait, on a un p'tit message à te faire passer : _Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Potter_ ! »

Il le relâcha et le trio repartit, ricanant dans la brume du soir. Affaibli par les coups reçus, James put juste transplaner devant son manoir avant de perdre connaissance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily avait eu une journée banale mais qui lui avait parue bien fatigante. Entre les patients dont elle s'occupait, ses pensées pour James et celles pour Matt, la journée lui avaient parue courte mais épuisante.

Elle transplana devant le manoir Potter. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée elle buta contre quelque chose à terre et s'étala comme une crêpe. Elle jura fortement et se retourna pour voir le responsable de sa chute.

Le responsable qui n'était autre que…

« - James ! » S'exclama-t-elle affolée devant le corps inerte devant elle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il devait absolument se réveiller afin de rentrer dans le manoir avant que Lily ne se rende compte de quelque chose !

Il se leva brusquement et vit qu'il était déjà dans sa chambre.

_Trop tard…_Pensa-t-il.

Son corps lui paraissait encore un peu alourdi mais la plupart de ses blessures, qui étaient quasiment superficielles avaient disparues. Cependant un mal de tête persistait.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit pour voir Lily, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Elle avait l'air _vraiment_ en colère.

« - Salut Li… »

« - Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » Le coupa-t-elle

James déglutit. Cette fille était effrayante parfois.

_Mais tellement belle…_Rajouta-t-il

« - Et bien…A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop… »

« - Tu ne sais pas trop ? » Lily décroisa ses bras et s'approcha lentement du lit sur lequel était allongé James. « Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Elle ressemblait à un félin chassant sa proie. « Ne serais-tu pas en train de me mentir ? »

« - Lily, je… »

« - Je veux la vérité, James Potter ! » Gronda-t-elle

« - Ok, ok…Je me suis fait attaquer… »

« - Par qui ? »

« - Une bande de moldu »

« - Et tu n'as pas pu les…maîtriser ? »

« - Je ne voulais pas utiliser ma baguette devant eux…c'est interdit. »

« - James c'est interdit sauf lorsque la situation l'exige ! Tu imagines s'ils avaient voulu te tuer ? Enfin, ton raisonnement est insensé ! » S'emporta Lily

« - Mais je suis toujours là ! » Sourit James

« - Oui mais tu aurais pu de plus l'être ! » Cria Lily.

Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et James le remarqua tout de suite.

« - Excuse-moi, Lily. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît… » Dit-il tendrement en lui prenant les mains

« - Même si tes blessures étaient pour la plupart superficielles, j'ai eu peur pour toi… » Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

« - Je suis encore là, Lily et je te promets de ne pas me laisser faire la prochaine fois ! » Sourit-il, rassurant.

Doucement, James essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de la jolie rousse. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Leurs visages étaient si prêts l'un de l'autre, qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud glisser sur ses joues.

James déposa un doux baiser sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme.

« - Merci de t'être occupé de moi, Lils… » Dit-il tout sourire. Puis il se leva lentement pour se diriger vers l'entrée de sa chambre. « J'ai faim ! Et si on…»

« - Qui t'as fait ça, James ? » Demanda gravement Lily

« - Je te l'ai dit, Lily…des moldus que je ne connaissaient pas… » Mentit-il

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était Matt. Il ne voulait pas que Finger se sente vainqueur ! Il allait montrer à Finger que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir pour Lily. Que si elle voulait toujours de lui à ses côtés, il serait là, quoique Finger en pense !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent…

Lily évitait sans arrêt Matt. Celui-ci cherchait à tout prix à la voir mais la jeune femme n'y tenait pas vraiment. Car elle ne savait que penser de lui.

Devait-elle lui pardonner aussi facilement et repartir à zéro avec lui ? Mais et James…

Elle s'était enfin avouée qu'elle appréciait énormément James…voire un peu plus qu'apprécier…elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, oui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Matt…

« - Miss Evans ? » Dit une voix

« - Oui ? »

« - Un patient vous attend chambre 302. » Dit l'infirmière

« - Mais je suis occupée avec Mme. Steiner, là… »

« - Oui mais le docteur Vrauds veut que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de ce patient… »

« - Bien. J'arrive… » Soupira la rouquine.

Elle finit d'appliquer les nouveaux pansements régénérants sur Mme Steiner et fila dans la chambre 302.

« - Bonjour ! Je suis une stagiaire du docteur Vrauds et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. » Dit-elle machinalement en ouvrant la porte.

« - Je n'en attendais pas moins ! » Dit une voix qu'elle connaissait plus que bien.

« - Matt ! Que fais-tu là ? » S'énerva Lily

« - Désolé Lily, mais j'arrivais pas à te contacter alors j'ai utilisé les grands moyens…. »

« - Comment as-tu… ? »

« - Le docteur Vrauds est une vieille connaissance à mes parents… » Expliqua-t-il

Lily soupira, agacée.

« - Que veux-tu ? »

« - Je veux te parler ! »

« - J'ai du travail, Matt ! »

« - Oui mais ce ne sera pas long… »

Lily croisa les bras, impatiente.

« - Voilà, à Poulard je suis sorti avec une fille, Sara Kings elle s'appelait. Sara était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable et attentionnée. Elle était très jolie et populaire, beaucoup l'appréciait. On est restés assez longtemps ensemble, jusqu'en septième année. »

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Lily

« - Sara était toujours fourrée avec sa meilleure amie, Jane Parker. C'était une jeune fille très timide et qui vivait dans l'ombre de son amie. Quand je suis sortie avec Sara, j'ai peu à peu fait la connaissance de Jane. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que Sara mais était tout de même très mignonne. Un soir, Sara faisait sa ronde, en tant que préfète-en-chef et j'étais seul avec Jane. On a beaucoup parlé et puis je ne sais plus trop comment, on a finit par coucher ensemble. Cette histoire a fait le tour du château en très peu de temps et je suis vite passé pour un beau salaud. » Il s'arrêta quelque secondes. « Voilà. Tu sais tout. »

Lily trouvait cela horrible pour la pauvre Sara. Mais elle était contente que Matt se soit confié à elle.

« - Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir raconté avant ? »

« - Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour quelqu'un qui trompe tout le monde… »

Lily sourit, attendrie.

Elle ressentait quelque chose pour James, oui. Et pour Matt elle avait l'impression que c'était plus une affection fraternelle. Mais elle était fiancée avec lui…Et leur mariage était prévu depuis plusieurs mois…Elle ne pouvait pas rompre…C'était tout bonnement cruel.

Matt se leva et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Tu me pardonnes ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Oui. »

Il l'embrassa plus fougueusement, laissant ses mains se balader sur son corps. Mais la jeune femme le repoussa.

« - Je…Je dois aller travailler, Matt… »

Puis elle quitta la chambre.

Matt souriait tout seul. Il avait fait en sorte que Potter comprenne que Lily était à lui et qu'il ne devait pas en profiter parce qu'il vivait avec elle et il s'était réconcilié avec elle.

La vie reprenait son cours…

_à suivre..._

* * *

13 pages word!!(histoire de me faire pardonner pour mon retard!!)

dans le prochain chapitre: Une petite virée en boîte popur Lily et nos Mauraudeurs...et un peu trop d'alcool...;D

Bisous

_Puky_

**PS(IMPORTANT!): Je pars en vacances lundi prochain (le 28 juillet) et ne reviens que le dimanche 17 août au soir donc mes fics sont suspendues jusque-là!!j'aimerais essayer de taper le chapitre 8 avant lundi mais rien n'est sûr...(je ne suis pas une rapide concernant les fics...sorry!)**


	8. Chapter 8

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

**Merci pour vos reviews** qui m'ont fait très plaisir!(comme d'habitude!;D)

Un petit mot à papillon bleue: dans ce chapitre, Lily commence à faire des choix qu'elle mettra en oeuvre un peu plus tard! Et ces choix vont faire avancer les relations Lily/Matt et Lily/James. voilà!:)

Voilà, j'ai fait le plus vite possible et donc voici le chapitre 8!:D

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Mr Potter et… M****rs Potter, future Mrs Finger?! **

**chapitre 8**

Nous étions mi-mars et Lily était dans les bras de son fiancé, dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Elle avait eu un jour de congé et Matt l'avait invité chez lui.

« - Je t'aime Lily. Si tu savais combien je suis heureux avec toi, mon cœur. Et je le suis encore plus depuis que tu es ma fiancée, Lily. J'ai tellement hâte à ce que tu sois mienne. »

Doucement il lui embrassa le front, puis parsema son visage de baisers.

« - Je t'aime plus que tout, mon amour. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Tu es mon soleil, tu es ma vie, tu m'appartiens… » Dit-il

« - Matt…Je n'aime pas quand tu dis que je t'appartiens ! J'ai l'impression d'être un objet ! » Râle-t-elle gentiment

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

« - Je t'aime, ma chérie. »

Calée dans les bras de Matt, Lily ne répondit pas.

« - Lily…Tu m'aimes ? »

« - Hmm… » Acquiesça-t-elle

« - Tu n'aimes que moi, hein ? »

« - Oui… » Dit-elle doucement.

« - Lily ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »

« - Mais je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Matt… »

« - S'il te plaît…Dis-le-moi vraiment ! Dis-moi « Je t'aime Matt » ! » Insista-t-il

Lily soupira.

« - Je…Je t'aime…Matt. »

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi… »

Lily se sentait mal. Décidément, elle se sentait toujours mal avec Matt…Elle ressentait une profonde affection pour lui mais…Ce n'était plus de l'amour…Enfin, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit de l'amour avec un grand « A ». Cet amour-là, elle avait l'impression qu'il grandissait pour James.

Contrairement à Finger, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien aux côtés de James. Elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité dans ses bras, ses sourires et son rire étaient fortement contagieux, elle rougissait à chaque baiser (sur la joue !) qu'il lui donnait et son odeur la rassurait. Oui, elle était amoureuse de James.

Alors pourquoi était-elle encore avec Matt ? Car elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. Sa profonde affection la faisait souvent douter d'elle et de ses sentiments. Quand il la remettait en question, comme aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que tout était confus dans sa tête.

« - Lily ? »

« - Hmm ? »

« - Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ? »

« - Non…Bien sûr que non… » Dit-elle hésitante

« - On ne se quittera Jamais… »

Matt n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser et ses mains caressaient sans cesse les cuisses de Lily. Celle-ci sentit le désir du jeune homme contre sa cuisse. Son érection était imminente.

« - Je t'aime, Lily, Je t'aime. » Soupira-t-il. Il continua ses baisers sur le cou de la jolie rousse. « Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. » Il déboutonna son chemisier et embrassa frénétiquement sa poitrine, recouverte par un soutien-gorge bleu marine. « J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Lily… » Sa main remonta sous la jupe de la rouquine pour aller tortiller la dentelle de sa culotte. « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, mon cœur… ».

Lily ne put le repousser. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Comment se refuser à lui lorsqu'il parlait comme cela ? Comment le repousser ?

Ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps et elle aimait les relations stables alors pourquoi devoir briser tout ça ?

Elle ne savait pas comment lui résistait. Elle ne dit rien et le laissa faire à nouveau.

Lily se fondit dans l'amour de son fiancé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils l'avaient fait.

Pour la deuxième fois, Matt lui avait fait l'amour sans qu'elle y prenne du plaisir. Elle simulait à chaque fois afin d'éviter toute sorte de discussion qui la remettrerait en question.

Elle voulait éviter à tout prix toute confrontation portant sur la sincérité de ses sentiments, n'étant elle-même pas exactement sûre.

Lily était dans le lit de Matt, allongée sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son ventre, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle avait la parfaite position d'un mort prêt à perdre son âme.

_Charmante comparaison…_Pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Mais cette métaphore n'était pas si farfelue que ça. Matt et Lily avaient fait l'amour et la jeune femme se sentait telle une coquille vide. A côté d'elle, son fiancé dormait, l'air paisible.

Matt était pourtant quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup compté pendant plusieurs mois, dans la vie de Lily. Il était beau, attentionné, romantique, intelligent, possessif, jaloux, prétentieux, arrogant…STOP ! Elle ne devait pas être si négative ! Car elle s'était engagée avec cet homme. Certes ils n'étaient pas mariés (pas encore !) mais ils étaient fiancés…et leur couple se portait bien…enfin, un peu moins bien depuis que Lily doutait de ses sentiments.

La rouquine avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était dégoûtée d'elle-même. Elle avait eu une vie parfaite depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Matt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses sentiments changer.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi lâche un jour. Elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle resterait avec elle pour toujours et qu'elle l'aimait. Quelle belle hypocrite !

Sans réveiller Matt, Lily se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

« - Lily ? Que fais-tu ? » Dit Matt d'une voix endormie

« - Je dois y aller ! Le boulot… » Expliqua-t-elle

« - Mais je te croyais en congé ? »

« - Désolé mais c'est une urgence. »

Elle revêtit son manteau, prit son sac puis ouvrit la porte, lorsque…

« - Lily ? »

« - Quoi ? Matt, je dois vraiment me dépêcher, là… » S'impatienta-t-elle

« - Ai-je le droit à un baiser en guise d'au revoir ? »

« - Matt… »

« - Je pars pour deux mois de stage à l'étranger demain matin, Lily. Tu peux bien m'accord cette faveur. »

« - Je… »

Matt s'était levé et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche chaude de la jeune femme. Sa main remonta sa cuisse pour aller caresser légèrement son intimité.

Lily le repoussa brusquement et sortit en trombe de l'appartement pour transplaner.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily entra dans le manoir Potter. Il était vide. James était à son école et ne rentrait qu'à 17h. Il avait prévenu la jeune femme que Sirius et Remus passeraient la soirée avec eux.

Lily posa ses affaires dans le salon et entra dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas faim. Son ventre lui paraissait creux. Elle était à deux doigts de vomir.

Elle s'empara rapidement d'un médicament contre les nausées. Elle but plusieurs gorgées d'eau, les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.

Détendue, elle monta les escaliers. Un bon bain lui ferait un bien fou. Elle fit couler l'eau puis s'installa confortablement dans la baignoire, l'eau chaude la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Elle avait vécu une partie de la nuit comme un rêve. Dès que Matt s'était retiré d'elle pour s'allonger à côté et s'endormir, Lily était brusquement revenue à la réalité. Et son rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar.

Dans le lit, elle s'était mise bien loin de Matt afin de ne pas être en contact avec la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Elle se sentait sale et la tête lui tournait. Ses nausées revenaient à grand pas.

Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait vomir sur le lit de Matt lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de cette nuit agitée. Mais non, elle avait su prendre sur elle-même afin de ne pas dévoiler son état à son fiancé.

Epuisée, Lily laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Se relâcher lui faisait du bien.

Elle frissonna encore au souvenir de ce « baiser d'au revoir » comme l'avait appelé Matt. Sa boche sur la sienne lui avait parue si rude et si froide, sa langue si baveuse et sa main baladeuse si perverse…

Son corps s'était totalement raidi à ce contact forcé. Elle l'avait repoussé brutalement, comme un réflexe.

L'eau s'était déjà refroidie, la faisant grelotter. Elle rajouta un gros jet d'eau chaude et s'allongea à nouveau. Sa tête reposant contre le rebord et ses yeux fermés, elle s'endormie doucement…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut.

Un bruit fracassant l'avait réveillée.

« - Lily…ça va ? » Demanda James affolé

Devant elle, se tenait les trois Maraudeurs, étalés les uns sur les autres, sur la porte complètement en morceaux par terre.

Par pur réflexe, Lily mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça au plus profond de la baignoire afin de cacher ses parties intimes.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » S'exclama-t-elle étonnée

« - Tu nous excuseras Lils mais, on est rentré y'a un quart d'heure et James est venu nous avertir en courant qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose dans la salle de bain ! Alors on a accouru… » Expliqua Remus

« - Pitié, Lily…Ne nous fais pas mal, ok ? On était juste venu pour t'aider…on pensait bien faire, tu sais…Je te jure que c'était pas un coup foireux pour t'embêter…pas cette fois-ci, je t'assure ! » Supplia Sirius en attendant la colère divine de la rousse.

Sous les trois paires d'yeux étonnés, Lily éclata de rire. Un rire incontrôlable qui la détendit agréablement. Son rire devint même contagieux et les trois Maraudeurs s'unirent à sa voix cristalline.

Tout en s'excusant, les trois garçons remirent en place la porte et laissèrent Lily terminer sa toilette.

Remus descendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner, avec l'aide de Sirius. James les suivit un peu en retrait, plongé dans ses songes.

En temps normal, Lily aurait hurlé et les trois garçons se sauraient vu attribuer chacun d'un sortilège. Mais là, non, elle avait tout simplement rit. Mais James avait bien vu les traces rouges sur ses joues, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

Le beau brun serra les poings. Finger était complètement incapable de la rendre heureuse apparemment…il devrait peut-être en parler avec elle pour savoir s'il est correct avec elle…

Sa perplexité s'était tout de suite tue lorsqu'il avait entendu le rire de Lily. Celui-ci était enjoué, apaisant et complètement contagieux !

James arriva à l'entrée de la cuisine, où les deux autres Maraudeurs s'affairaient à préparer le dîner. Il ne put que sourire. Avec Sirius Remus et Lily la soirée ne pouvait qu'être bonne.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le repas s'était avéré délicieux et Remus et Sirius avaient reçu les éloges du couple Potter. Ils terminèrent de débarrasser à la manière sorcière.

« - ça vous dirait d'aller en boîte, les gars ? » Demanda Lily avec un petit sourire mutin.

« - Miss Evans se… » Commença Sirius

« - Hum ! » Fit James et Lily en même temps ce qui les fit sourire.

« - Pardon, Mrs Potter se dévergonde ! Une vraie Maraudeuse… » Dit l'animagus chien

« - Comment ne pas l'être avec trois énergumènes comme vous ? » Sourit Lily

« - Des énergumènes terriblement beaux et géniaux… » Rajouta Sirius

« - …Et très présomptueux aussi ! » Rit la jeune femme

« - Hé ! » S'indignèrent en chœur les trois hommes

James passa affectueusement son bras autour des épaules de Lily. Celle-ci fit tout ce qu'elle put pour retenir un agréable frisson.

« - Nous avons aussi d'autres talents cachés…je te les montre quand tu veux, où tu veux, Lils… » Dit-il suggestivement

« - Hmm…Peut-être un jour, si l'envie m'en prend…je verrais bien… »

Le visage de James était tout proche de celui de la rouquine.

« - J'ai hâte d'être à ce jour, alors… » Lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille afin que seule Lily ne l'entende.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« - Bon ! Je vais me préparer alors ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement afin de cacher ses rougissements aux trois garçons.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En cinq minutes tout le monde était prêt. Les Maraudeurs portaient chacun une chemise avec un jean. Sirius avait une chemise noire, Remus une chemise beige et James une chemise marron.

Lily avait revêtit une petite jupe à volant blanche avec un haut noir, lui faisant un beau décolleté plongeant.

Les quatre étudiants transplanèrent à _La Belle Etoile_, la boîte de nuit la plus en vogue au chemin de traverse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Comme c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'aller en boîte, je vous paie à boire, les garçons ! » S'exclama Lily. Elle se tourna vers le barman. « Quatre Whisky pur-feu, s'il vous plaît ! »

La jolie rousse enchaîna les verres de Whisky puis se précipita sur la piste de danse.

Les trois garçons étaient accoudés au bar et observaient autour d'eux tout en sirotant leur boisson.

« - Bon c'est pas tout les gars mais j'ai repéré une jolie petit blonde seule, là-bas… » Dit Sirius en allant sur la piste.

James et Remus ne bougèrent pas. L'apprenti auror avait les yeux rivés sur Lily qui se trémoussait au centre de la piste.

Celle-ci avait les joues légèrement rosies par l'alcool et la chaleur qui régnait dans la boîte. Ses cheveux virevoltaient à chaque mouvement et elle avait un sourire qui débordait de joie. Ses yeux brillaient et ses gestes étaient en rythme avec la musique. S'agiter dans tous les sens la faisait transpirer et James put voir quelques gouttes de sueur glisser doucement dans le décolleté de la jeune femme ou dans sa nuque.

Le beau brun sentait le désir affluer en lui devant la sensualité de la jolie rouquine. Il voyait ses seins remuer, ses fesses et son bassin, se balançaient…ç'en était terriblement excitant !

« - James… ? » Commença le lycanthrope.

« - Hmm ? » Répondit-il

« - Tu m'as l'air amoureux… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Remus…je n'ai jamais été amoureux, tu le sais très bien… » Dit James toujours les yeux sur Lily

« - Elle est fiancée, James… »

« - Je sais, Remus, je sais. Mais Lily est si… » Dit-il en se contredisant

« - si ? »

« - Belle, gentille, drôle, intelligente…Elle est tellement…parfaite ! » Soupira James

Le lycanthrope ne put que sourire, attendri par c débordement de sentiments de la part d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« - Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça…qu'est-ce c'est ? » Demanda-t-il amusé

« - Bon ok ! Tu as raison…Je suis fou amoureux de Lily Evans ! » S'exclama James

« - Tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire, mon vieux Cornedrue ! Amoureux d'une fille qui est déjà casée et qui va bientôt se marier… » Dit Sirius, arrivant par derrière.

« - Merci Sirius… » Railla James sarcastiquement

« - Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité ! » Se défendit l'animagus chien

« - En attendant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort avec Finger… » Constata le lycanthrope

James jeta un regard perplexe à son ami.

« - Je pense que tu l'as remarqué, James…Lily n'a pas l'air dans son assiette… »

« - J'ai vu ça, oui…et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a voulu aller en boîte…pour se changer les idées à mon avis… » Expliqua l'animagus cerf.

« - Elle veut se soûler pour oublier ? J'aurais jamais pensé ça de Lily… » S'étonna Sirius.

Les trois hommes fixèrent la jolie rousse qui se trémoussait sur la piste. Elle était déchaînée. Ils froncèrent les sourcils simultanément lorsqu'un homme de leur âge environ, blond, grand la peau mate, un sourire narquois aux lèvres se mit derrière la jeune femme pour danser avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure, il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Lily et se colla plus près d'elle. Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses. Il commença à embrasser le cou de la jolie rouquine.

Celle-ci le repoussa, titubant légèrement. Mais le jeune homme n'était que très peu ivre et étant plus fort qu'elle, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Ç'en était trop pour James qui entra sur la piste de danse à son tour. Il arriva derrière Lily, entoura ses épaules de son bras. La taille toujours aux mains de l'inconnu, elle se retourna vers son « mari ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. James était en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue caressait ses lèvres. La jeune femme lui ouvrit le passage et leur baiser se fit plus profond et intense.

Lily avait complètement oublié l'inconnu qui était encore là. Elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés de James, prolongeant le plaisir.

Doucement, les deux amants se séparèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux, les lèvres gonflées par cet échange étirées dans un grand sourire complice.

Brusquement, James tourna la tête vers l'inconnu qui les fixait surpris. Il étreignit Lily dans ses bras en lui lançant un regard noir.

« - Vas-tu lâcher ma femme ou vais-je devoir te régler ton compte ? » demanda-t-il menaçant.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit dans la foule dansante.

La musique se fit plus douce et chaude. James enroula délicatement ses bras autour de la taille fine de Lily. Celle-ci se colla à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et soupira de bien-être.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils dansèrent silencieusement, appréciant chacun la proximité de l'autre.

Lily avait ses mains posées sur la nuque du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

« - Etais-tu jaloux ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - … »

« - Hmm…Alors comme ça tu l'étais… » Sourit-elle.

Elle laissa ses mains se balader sur les épaules du bel homme.

« - Mais ne t'inquiètes pas…Tu es beaucoup mieux que lui… »

James déglutit. Lily se faisant entreprenante, ses mains étaient descendues sur ses hanches et les caressaient.

« - Tu es gentil…drôle…attentionné…un tantinet jaloux, juste ce qu'il faut… »

Elle commença à masser le bas du dos du jeune homme.

« - Tu es intelligent…riche…beau…et je t'apprécie énormément… »

Elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de James qui frissonna de plaisir. Lily était si sensuelle et il sentait son membre commencer à se durcir sérieusement.

« - Et tu sais quoi, James ? »

Elle remit ses mains autour de sa nuque et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui noisette de l'auror.

« - Tu es terriblement sexy… »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains caressant son dos, et son corps totalement collé à celui du jeune homme.

James répondit fiévreusement au baiser. Lily l'avait tellement excité que tout son esprit était concentré sur le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Ils en oubliaient même qu'ils étaient au centre de la piste de danse d'une boîte.

James laissa alors tout comme Lily quelques minutes auparavant, ses mains caressaient le corps de sa partenaire. Sa peau était si douce et chaude. Il malaxa ses seins et Lily ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. C'était si bon.

La rouquine passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, caressant ses muscles apparent. Elle déposa quelques baisers furtifs dans son cou puis descendit à son nombril. James, lui, passait sans cesse ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et roux. Puis, elle commença à défaire sa ceinture et la braguette de son jean.

James eut l'effet d'une douche froide lorsque sa ceinture se défit. Il arrêta son geste.

Il réalisa la position dans laquelle ils étaient. En pleine boîte ! Devant des tas de gens ! Ils étaient à deux doigts de faire l'amour.

Lily ne s'était pas arrêtée et continuait à se débattre avec la boucle. Doucement, James lui prit les mains. Interprétant mal ce geste, la jeune femme l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

L'ancien Gryffondor la repoussa à nouveau. La jolie rousse cherchait à tout prix à l'embrasser. Il la prit dans ses bras, la forçant à calmer ses ardeurs.

« - Viens ! » Lui dit-il.

Il la prit par la main et la mena aux deux autres Maraudeurs qui avaient tout vu et qui souriaient béatement.

« - Je rentre au manoir avec elle ! » Annonça-t-il

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent et le couple Potter transplana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Pourquoi on est rentré, James ? On s'amusait bien là-bas pourtant et puis j'avais encore envie de boire un verre de Whisky, moi… » Se plaignit la rouquine.

« - Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça, Lily… » Répliqua James.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Lily tituba et tomba dans les bras de James.

« - Oups ! » Elle adressa un grand sourire au beau brun. « Tu es mon sauveur, James… »

Elle riait toute seule et pour pas grand chose. James mit un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos afin de la porter. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit.

« - Comme tu es mon sauveur, tu mérites un baiser, James… »

Lily avait encore ses bras autour du cou de l'auror et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit à son tour. Et tendrement, elle l'embrassa, pour la quatrième fois de la soirée.

James y répondit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses baisers étaient si déroutants et si envoûtants. Il était trop dur d'y résister.

Mettant fin au baiser, la rouquine entreprit alors de lui enlever sa chemise et de terminer son affaire au niveau de sa ceinture. Mais James la repoussa gentiment.

« - Lily, je… »

Il fut coupé par ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses qui l'enivraient.

Puis Lily retira son haut et fit doucement glisser ses bretelles de soutien-gorge sur ses épaules.

James avait du mal à rester stoïque devant ce magnifique spectacle. Une bosse proéminente se forma au niveau de son entre-jambe.

_Oh Merlin…_Pensa-t-il

Lily voulut dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

« - STOP ! Lily, il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes, là, ok ? » S'écria-t-il sachant que si la jeune femme enlevait son haut, il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien.

Lily lui fit une petite moue triste.

« - Tu n'aimes pas ? » Demanda-t-elle penaude.

« - Non…ce…ce n'est pas ça, Lily… »

« - Tu me trouves moche ? »

« - Non ! Lily, tu es sublime ! Je t'assure, je te trouve très belle ! »

« - Alors, pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ? »

« - Lily, tu es ivre et je ne veut pas profiter de toi, ok ? Et puis je sais que tu le regretteras demain matin s'il se passait quelque chose cette nuit… » Expliqua-t-il

« - Mais moi j'ai envie de toi, James… » Susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes, tel un félin.

James ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. C'était intolérable d'être si désirable…

« - Lily, tu dis ça sous l'effet de l'alcool. Je t'assure que demain tu ne penseras pas un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire…Et puis…pense à Matt… » Dit-il à grand regret.

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur le visage de la jolie rousse.

« - Ne pleure pas, Lily…Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… » La consola-t-il

De gros sanglots la prenaient.

« - Chut, Lily, je suis là… »

« - Je me dégoûte ! »

James lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Matt avait envie de moi cette nuit…Moi je ne voulais pas mais…je n'ai pas pu lui dire non…Je l'ai laissé me faire l'amour alors que…que je ne voulais pas de lui…Il me dégoûtait…et moi je me suis laissée faire. Et maintenant que j'ai envie de faire l'amour, la personne que je désire me rejette…je me dégoûte… » Pleura-t-elle

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily se sentait dégoûtée par Finger…

Apaisant, il lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Petit à petit ses sanglots diminuèrent et ses larmes se tarirent.

Lily s'allongea sur son lit, aux côtés de James et se cala dans ses bras. Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Elle soupira d'aise.

« - James… ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je t'aime… »

Le Maraudeur sentit son cœur cessait de battre. Lily venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ?!

« - Je…Moi aussi je t'aime Lily, moi aussi… »

La jeune femme se relave sur ses coudes et l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James et s'endormit rapidement.

James un avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. C'était si…incroyable de l'entendre lui dire ça…mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou son cœur qui l'avait faite dire cela.

Il verrait ça le lendemain. En attendant, il la serra contre lui, d'un geste protecteur et lui embrassa le front.

_Elle ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool…_Pensa James

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Lily se leva doucement. Une odeur des plus agréables se faisait sentir à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage serein de James, endormi. Elle sourit. Il était vraiment beau.

Elle essaya de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. La boîte, la chaleur, le Whisky pur-feu, la piste avec sa musique entrainante, un garçon blond un peu entreprenant puis…plus rien ! Lily avait oublié le reste de la soirée.

Elle ne savait pas comment James avait atterri dans son lit mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis ils étaient habillés donc il ne s'était rien passé…enfin, son haut était à terre et elle était en soutien-gorge et James était torse nu.

« - Bonjour Lily…Bien dormi ? » Demanda le jeune homme qui se réveillait avec difficulté.

La jolie rousse se dépêcha d'enfiler son haut.

« - très bien, merci… » Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux « que s'est-il passé hier pour que tu dormes dans mon lit ? » Interrogea-t-elle soupçonneuse.

James réfléchit. Tout lui revenait. La boîte, le Whisky pur-feu, sa conversation avec Sirius et Remus, Lily qui dansait, un inconnu qui insistait un peu trop à son goût, lui et Lily en train de danser très sensuellement, le retour au manoir et les aveux de Lily.

Tout ça faisait beaucoup de choses…en une seule soirée ! Il observa Lily, qui attendait le visage étonné. Elle avait tout oublié apparemment…l'alcool encore une fois.

Oserait-il lui raconter du tout au tout ? Ou valait mieux enjoliver la chose ?

« - Et bien… » Sa peur de voir Lily s'éloigner de lui le prenait au ventre. Il opta donc pour la seconde solution. « Tu dansais sur la piste, tu t'es senti mal. Je t'ai ramenée ici et tu ne voulais plus te détacher de moi alors je me suis couché à côté. » Mentit-il

Lily lui lança un regard septique.

« - Et pourquoi j'étais en soutien-gorge et toi, torse nu ? »

« - …Pendant la nuit ! Tu as commencé à dire que tu avais trop chaud et tu t'es déshabillée ! »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Pour mieux dormir ! »

Lily avait du mal à croire ce que lui disait James mais à pourquoi lui mentirait-il ?

De son côté, James était déçu que Lily ne se souvienne de rien. Il aurait voulu en reparler avec elle ce matin et essayer d'y voir plus clair. Mais à quoi bon ? L'alcool avait eu raison d'elle tout simplement et Lily avait totalement déliré…

« - J'vais faire ma douche… » Dit James d'un air las.

Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi il paraissait si triste…Il lui cachait quelque chose…

Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sirius et Remus étaient attablés en train de bavarder.

« - Bonjour ! »

« - Bonjour Lils ! » Dirent-ils en chœur.

« - J'imagine que tu as merveilleusement bien dormi… » Dit Remus

« - …Ou alors que tu es très fatiguée… » Rajouta Sirius

Les deux garçons avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle en était désormais persuadée, beaucoup d'éléments de la soirée d'hier lui manquaient !

Elle s'assit en face d'eux.

« - Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« - Et bien quand on est une jeune fille et qu'on s'endort aux côtés de James on ne peut que très bien dormir ou ne pas dormir du tout… » Dit suggestivement l'animagus chien

« - Sirius…Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille… »

« - Pourtant la soirée s'annonçait plus que chaude pour vous deux, en vous voyant hier soir… »

« - Quoi ? Désolé les gars mais je crois que l'alcool ne m'a pas aidé et…à vrai dire je ne me souviens quasiment pas de la soirée… »

« - Tu as tout oublié ? » S'écria Sirius

« - Je me revois encore en train de danser puis un garçon s'est collé à moi…il était très insistant si je me souviens bien…et après…c'est le noir total ! »

« - Elle a oublié l'essentiel…James va être abattu… » Chuchota Remus à son ami

« - Remus ! Pas de messes basses ! Alors ? Racontez-moi donc cette fameuse soirée ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté ! »

« - Tu ferais mieux de demander à James, ok ? » S'empressa de répondre Sirius

« - Je…ok ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily avait essayé de parler avec James mais celui-ci avait toujours une occupation ou un prétexte pour l'éviter. Au bout de plusieurs échecs, elle préféra laisser tomber…du moins pour l'instant. Elle reviendrait sur cet épisode un peu plus tard…lorsque James serait plus disposé à lui en parler.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Tiens ! Du courrier pour toi. » Dit James en lui tendant une lettre.

Lily leva les sourcils, étonnée. Qui pouvait donc lui écrire ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture.

_Mon amour,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Bientôt un mois que je suis parti et tu me manques terriblement._

_Mon stage se passe bien et j'ai commencé à construire de bonnes relations là-bas, aux Etats-Unis. Seattle est une ville magnifique que j'aimerais vraiment te faire visiter. Durant les week-ends l'avocat que je suis me fait visiter du pays. Il y a vraiment de magnifiques endroits. Qui sait, peut-être que nous nous installerons ici quand nous serons mariés…_

_J'espère que de ton côté tout va bien. J'imagine que tu dois être assez occupée avec ton stage à mi-temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme on l'appelle, commence à s'étendre sur plusieurs pays et les dégâts qu'il cause sont de plus en plus conséquents._

_J'imagine que tu t'ennuies de moi aussi. Trois moi sans toi c'est tellement dur…Je me console en pensant à toi, et à cette dernière nuit passés ensemble…tu étais si belle…_

_Rien qu'à écrire cette lettre j'ai envie de toi, mon cœur. J'ai vraiment hâte que nous soyons enfin unis à jamais. Ce sera le plus beau cadeau que tu me feras, Lily._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton amant à jamais,_

_Matt._

Lily avait retenu sa respiration durant toute la lecture. Elle expira bruyamment.

Matt lui envoyait de ces lettres…qui la faisaient tellement culpabiliser…

Cela se voyait, lui, débordait d'amour pour elle…tandis qu'elle…elle n'était bonne qu'à être tombée amoureuse de son « mari » substitut.

Matt lui parlait de projet après le mariage, de déménagement. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus arrogant lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était sienne ou qu'il prétendait qu'elle s'ennuyait de lui…

Et ce dernier paragraphe…Lily s'était senti nauséeuse rien qu'à s'imaginer se qu'il faisait en pensant à elle…

Elle avait au moins une certitude : elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'embrasse…plus qu'il la touche…et elle était fiancé à cet homme.

Décidément, Lily se trouvait bien lâche. Elle savait que quand il serait de retour, elle devrait lui parler.

Ce…ce n'était plus possible…comment épouser quelqu'un qui nous répugne…

Il lui restait deux gros mois pour s'y préparer…après, quand Matt serait là, elle devrait lui dire le fond de sa pensée…

C'était décidé. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui, elle ne l'aimait plus, elle allait rompre leurs fiançailles.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers James…Voudrait-il essayer quelque chose avec elle ? Ou préférait-il divorcer et en rester là ?

Après Matt, elle devra aussi s'entretenir avec James…

_Dans quelle galère me suis-je foutue…_Soupira Lily

_à suivre...

* * *

_

Voilà!!presque 10 pages World cette fois-ci!(OHMYGOD!je régresse...)Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même...

Dans le prochain chapitre: C'est l'anniversaire de Lily et James lui prépare une soirée...inoubliable (ça va être croustillant!;D)

**La suite ne viendra qu'à partir du 17 (je rentre le soir), en sachant que je devrait prendre le temps de le taper...il va falloir être patient...sorry!**

gros bisous et bonnes vacances à tout le monde!

_Puky_


	9. Chapter 9

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**!!Attendre les 100 reviews m'a fait plus que plaisir!!c'est pour moi un record!!:D Et vos commentaires étaient plus qu'encourageants!!merci!!

Désolé pour la longue attente (1 mois de vacances+deux semaines) mais je profitais de mes derniers jours tout en continuant de taper la suite.(Dieu que je suis longue pour écrire un chapitre!)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Et **Bonne Rentrée à tous**!!

_Puky_

* * *

**Mr Potter et… M****rs Potter, future Mrs Finger?!**

**chapitre 9**

Lily se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions le 23 avril et comme chaque 23 avril depuis qu'elle était née, la rouquine se levait de très bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Lily avait 20 ans.

Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillée, Lily descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle beurrait minutieusement sa tartine, une chouette entra brusquement dans la cuisine pour déposer un gros paquet cadeaux sur la table. Le présent était accompagné d'une lettre où l'on pouvait lire un mot : _Lily_.

La jeune femme s'empara du papier.

_En ce jour exceptionnel, je t'offre ce petit cadeau qui prendra soin de toi en mon absence._

_Je pense à toi très fort et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

_Je t'aime._

_Matt_

Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Cela fait déjà un mois que Matt était en déplacement à l'étranger et en aucun cas il ne lui manquait. Au contraire, elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue !

Un couinement retentit alors.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au gros paquet bleu ciel qui trônait sur la table. Elle avait décidé de rompre avec Matt, dès son retour. Ce ne serait pas très correct de sa part de déballer ce cadeau en sachant qu'elle ne l'aime plus…non ?

La curiosité étant trop forte, Lily défit le ruban blanc et déchira le paquet cadeau. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand elle vit un petit chaton roux sortir de la boîte en carton.

Le petit animal émit un faible « miaou » qui eut pour effet d'attendrir Lily. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le chaton se laissa alors aller et commença à ronronner de bien-être.

Lily avait beau vouloir rompre avec Matt, elle était plus qu'heureuse de ce petit trésor.

Une autre chouette entra brusquement dans la cuisine, portant elle aussi un cadeau. Le volatile déposa rapidement le présent pour repartir : le petit chaton roux était plus qu'intéressé par ce nouveau compagnon de jeu.

Lily ouvrit donc ce deuxième cadeau, envoyé par Sirius et Remus. C'était une magnifique robe de soirée changeant de couleur à volonté selon la demande, accompagnée d'une paire de chaussures à talons et d'une veste très chic.

La rouquine était époustouflée par ces cadeaux aussi fabuleux les uns que les autres. Elle eut cependant un petit pincement au cœur en remarquant que James ne lui avait rien offert. Il avait certainement oublié…

Lily secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas déprimer ! Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et elle devait être de bonne humeur ! Et puis James était très occupé par ses études…

La jeune fille inspira et expira un bon coup. Aller, il était temps d'aller à l'hôpital, malgré le fait que ce soit son anniversaire, elle ne devait pas pour autant en oublier ses études !

La rouquine passa toute sa journée à Sainte Mangouste. Ses bons amis et ses vieux patients lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James attendait impatiemment le retour de Lily. Cela faisait une grosse heure qu'il était rentré et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il s'était débrouillé pour revenir plus tôt que d'habitude afin de se préparer et surtout de ne pas rater la jolie rousse.

Un « pop » singulier au transplanage lui indiqua que Lily était rentrée. Celle-ci entra dans le salon les bras chargés de petits cadeaux. Elle les déposa brusquement sur la petite table près des canapés et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais contente.

James l'observait de l'embrasure de la porte. La rouquine était dos à lui et se défaisait de son manteau.

Sans bruit, James s'approcha d'elle. Il se retint se poser ses mains sur les hanches gracieuses de la jeune femme.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, Lily-Jolie ! » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, surprise, sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

« - James ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » S'écria Lily, haletante, la main sur son décolleté.

« - Excuse-moi, mais je tenais à te surprendre ! » Sourit James.

« - C'est réussi en tout cas ! » Sourit Lily à son tour.

La jeune femme posa son manteau sur le canapé et contempla de bas en haut, le jeune homme. Celui-ci était en costume noir, très classe.

« - Tu sors ce soir ? » Demanda Lily

« - Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous ! »

« - Oh… » Répondit-elle déçue « De qui s'agit-il ? »

« - D'une jolie demoiselle rousse, plus précisément, ma femme. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Et où comptes-tu l'amener ? » Rit-elle

« - ça, c'est une surprise ! » Dit James « Aller, va te préparer. Je t'attends ! »

« - Je déteste les surprises, James ! »

« - Oui, mais celle-là tu vas l'adorer ! »

James lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et Lily se dépêcha de monter à sa chambre afin de se changer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après s'être préparée, Lily était descendue au rez-de-chaussée. Elle portait la robe que Sirius et Remus lui avaient offerte pour son anniversaire. Selon le bon vouloir de Lily, la robe avait pris une teinte chocolat, ainsi que les chaussures et la veste.

Elle rejoignit James qui l'attendait au salon.

« - Je suis prête ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

James poussa un petit sifflement d'admiration en voyant la jeune femme ainsi vêtue. Lily sentit ses joues se réchauffer pour prendre une jolie couleur rosée.

James tout en gardant ce sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre Lily, prit la main de la jolie rousse et la mena dans le hall d'entrée. Il murmura un petit « accio » et s'empara de…son balai ?!

La rouquine voulut dire quelque chose mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Le beau brun l'amena à l'entrée du manoir et enfourcha son balai. Puis il se retourna vers Lily, l'invitant à faire de même.

« - James… » Soupira-t-elle « Si c'est une ballade nocturne que tu avais en tête, tu aurais dû me le dire car je ne pense pas être habillée pour ça ! »

« - Ce n'est que le début de la soirée, Lily et je peux t'assurer que tu es parfaitement habillée pour toute la soirée ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

« - Mais comment veux-tu que je monte sur ce balai avec ma robe ? »

« - Monte-le en amazone. »

« - James, déjà qu'en pantalon et bien installée, je ne suis pas rassurée sur un balai alors en robe et en amazone ! »

James prit doucement Lily dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir en amazone sur le balai.

« - Et voilà, tu es en robe et assise sur le balai en toute sécurité. »

Lily sentit une agréable chaleur parcourir son corps. Elle était littéralement collée à James.

L'apprenti auror martela le sol de son pied et ils prirent leur envol. Lily s'agrippa fermement à James en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le jeune homme déplaça la main qui était dans le dos de la rouquine pour le poser sur le manche du balai. Ne se sentant plus retenue, Lily entoura brusquement la taille de James.

« - Je vais tomber ! Je vais tomber ! » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux très fort.

Amusé, James tint le manche de sa main droite et entoura la taille de Lily de son bras gauche.

« - Je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Lils… » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Rassurée, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'épaule de James et se laissa bercer par le vol.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais c'est nécessaire pour garder la surprise totale… » Dit James.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris.

« - Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu… ? » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que James lui jeta un sort « JAMES ! Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je ne vois plus rien ! » S'affola-t-elle

« - Je t'ai juste jeté un sort pour que tu ne vois pas tout de suite notre destination… »

« - JAMES ! Je veux que tu me rendes tout de suite ma vue ! » S'énerva-t-elle

James ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« - Lily, si tu continues à t'agiter dans tous les sens je vais devoir te jeter un sort d'endormissement ! »

« - Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« - Oh que si ! Je tiens absolument à ce que la surprise soit totale, ma chère ! »

Lily marmonna quelques phrases inaudibles en guise de son mécontentement.

« - Ne fais pas la tête, ma chérie, c'est ton anniversaire ! » Rit James « Je te jure de te rendre la vue dès qu'on aura touché terre ! »

« - Promis ? » S'enquit Lily

« - Promis ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après une petite heure de vol, James orienta enfin son balai vers la terre ferme. Pour ne pas brusquer Lily, toujours aveugle, il descendit doucement de son balai. Puis il prit la main de la jeune femme afin de l'aider à descendre elle aussi.

Lily trébucha et faillit s'étaler par terre lorsqu'un bras la retint par la taille.

« - Attention… » Murmura James qui tenait la fermement.

Lily se sentait plus que bien dans les bras du jeune homme.

« - Tu me laisses voir où nous sommes maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air aguicheur.

« - Ai-je le droit à un petit pourboire pour t'avoir conduit ? »

« - Hmm…Cela dépendra de la destination… » Sourit-elle

D'un geste du poignet, il annula le sort et Lily retrouva la vue. Un « Oh ! » d'admiration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Devant elle se trouvait une grande forêt noire, avec un lac sur le côté et un parc fleuri juste aux pieds de la tour où ils se trouvaient. Lily tourna la tête à gauche et à droite : ils étaient au sommet d'une des tours d'un grand château.

« - Je te présente la forêt interdite ! » Dit James en lui montrant le sous-bois. « Le Lac Noir où vit le terrible calamar géant et le parc où, étant élève, j'ai passé pas mal de mes journées à dormir ! » Rit-il. Puis il se tourna vers l'immense château « Et voici donc Poudlard, dans toute sa splendeur ! »

Lily était émerveillée. Elle n'y était jamais venue. Matt lui en avait parlé et elle avait déjà vu des photos dans les livres, certes, mais y être réellement était si…si magique !

« - ça te plaît ? » S'inquiéta James devant le mutisme de la jolie rousse.

« - Je…C'est…C'est magnifique ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

« - J'ai voulu faire dans d'original… » Expliqua-t-il

« - Tu as réussi et tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me plaît ! » Dit Lily.

Elle s'approcha de James, posa ses mains sur ses épaules puis enroula ses bras autour du cou. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura à son oreille, un léger « Ta récompense pour m'avoir conduit ici ainsi qu'en guise de remerciement pour avoir organisé tout ça… ».

James se sentit rougir et déglutit afin de reprendre contenance. Lily gardait ses bras autour de son cou et il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots. Gêné, il montra du doigt la table qui trônait au sommet de la tour où il était : le couvert était mis, les assiettes étaient remplies et deux chandelles se consumaient.

Galamment, James conduisit Lily jusqu'à sa chaise et la fit s'asseoir. Puis il prit place en face d'elle.

« - Je ne savais pas que Poudlard faisait office de restaurant… » Rit Lily

« - Disons que j'ai dû user de subtils stratagèmes pour pouvoir organiser ça… » Sourit James

« - Dumbledore se serait fait convaincre par de subtils stratagèmes ? » S'étonna Lils

« - Albus a toujours été un très bon ami de mes parents. De plus étant un bon élève, il savait être indulgent avec moi… »

« - ça ne m'explique pas comment tu as fait… »

« - Je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour la bonne cause… »

« - La bonne cause ? »

« - Que je souhaitais fêter l'anniversaire de ma femme dans un endroit inoubliable. » Il reprit, amusé. « Il a d'ailleurs été très étonné de me savoir si tôt marié…Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je surprends Albus Dumbledore ! »

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en savourant les mets préparés dans leur assiette.

Lily était se sentait magnifiquement bien. Cette surprise était fantastique ! Poudlard et ses alentours étaient éblouissants ! Et ce dîner aux chandelles, préparé au sommet d'une des tours principales du château ! C'était si…romantique ! De plus l'atmosphère était joyeuse et confortable !

Lily observait James. Il était vraiment beau dans son costume noir. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient et un grand sourire était collé sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude décoiffés mais cela ajoutait à son charme.

Tout en continuant à bavarder, James ne manquait pas de contempler la jeune femme. Elle était très bien habillée, sa robe la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Remus et Sirius avaient bien choisi. Ses beaux yeux émeraude brillaient d'une joie certaine et un sourire éclatant étiré ses jolies lèvres.

James poussa un petit soupir de bien-être. Il était si bien, là, à Poudlard, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, en dînant en tête à tête avec l'élue de son cœur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - ça te dirait une petite virée nocturne dans Poudlard et ses alentours ? » Proposa-t-il alors qu'ils terminaient leur coupe de glace.

La curiosité et l'excitation s'emparèrent de la rouquine.

« - Avec plaisir ! »

Ils se levèrent en même temps. James prit la main de Lily dans la sienne.

« - Je vais te faire découvrir tous les secrets que renferment cet endroit…Ainsi que ceux des Maraudeurs… » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Soudainement, il s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme et donna un petit coup de langue à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lily sentit tout son corps devenir moite.

« - Tu avais un peu de glace, là… » Dit James

Tous deux étant légèrement gêné par ce geste tendre, le silence se fit.

L'apprenti auror la mena jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient au cœur du château. Puis se stoppa net. Il fit apparaître un tissu plié.

« - Premier secret des célèbres Maraudeurs… » Murmura-t-il

D'un geste il déplia la cape sur eux deux. Lily put alors sentir le tissu sous ses doigts.

« - C'est… » Commença-t-elle abasourdie

« - un cape d'invisibilité, oui. » Finit-il

« - Comment l'avez-vous eu ? »

« - c'est un héritage de ma famille qui se transmet de génération en génération. » Expliqua-t-il

Puis il se mit devant Lily, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

« - James…Dumbledore est-il d'accord pour que nous nous promenions dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? » S'inquiéta Lily

« - Faire cela en toute illégalité est beaucoup plus amusant… »

« - Mais… »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lils, nous avons fait cela durant toute notre scolarité avec Remus, Sirius et Peter et jamais nous n'avons eu de problème…Du moins pas avec la cape ! »

« - Je me sens mal d'aller de faire ça sous le nez de Dumbledore… »

« - Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! » Assura James qui entraînait déjà Lily dans les entrailles de l'école.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James l'amena à tous les étages. Il lui montra aussi la salle commune des Gryffondor, la Grande Salle, la salle sur demande, le terrain de Quidditch ainsi que tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait.

Ils étaient dans un couloir lorsque James s'approcha de Lily.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui pourrait te faire grandement plaisir… » Lui dit-il

La jolie rousse frissonna de curiosité et d'excitation. James la conduisit jusqu'à une grande porte qu'il ouvrit doucement.

« - Entre ! » Dit-il en la poussant gentiment en avant.

Puis il alluma la lumière. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Lily poussa un « oh » d'admiration. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et Merlin savait que Lily adorait les livres. James s'était souvenu d'une conversation avec Remus qui parlait justement de la jeune femme en disant qu'elle était tout l'inverse d'eux et qu'elle adorait bouquiner.

Lily retira la cape et s'approcha de la première étagère. Impressionnée, elle s'empara de quelques livres afin de les feuilleter. Ces livres étaient en parfait état et la bibliothèque semblait renfermait des milliers d'ouvrages précieux. Lily en était émerveillée.

Tout à coup un crissement indiquant que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte retentit. Ayant de bons réflexes, James se précipita sur Lily afin de les recouvrir tous les deux de sa cape.

Le concierge, un certain Rusard paraissait-il, entra à son tour dans l'immense bibliothèque. A ses côtés un chat miaulait.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ici, hein ? Oui ma belle, je le sens aussi…La lumière est grande allumée, ils doivent être encore ici ! »

Il s'engouffra dans le premier couloir qui était devant lui, soit celui juste à côté d'où se trouvait le jeune couple.

La cape d'invisibilité ne les cachait pas totalement : leurs pieds étaient visibles. James se doutait que quand ce maudit concierge arriverait à la hauteur il les repèrerait tout de suite. Il prit la main de Lily et chuchota à son oreille un léger « prépare-toi à courir ! ».

Puis dans un bref hochement de tête, les deux étudiants se mirent à courir. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait sur le sol mais l'apprenti auror n'en avait que faire, car quand ils passèrent la porte de la bibliothèque, celle-ci eut vite fait de les dénoncer dans un crissement monumental.

James entendit le concierge s'écrier « Ils sont sortis ! Viens nous allons les attraper ! ». Les couloirs étant tout en longueur, leurs pieds dépassant de la cape, ils se feraient rapidement repérer et attraper. Sans s'arrêter de courir, James sortit la carte des Maraudeurs, sous les yeux ébahis de Lily.

« - Deuxième secret des Maraudeurs… » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Dès que la carte du château se dessina, il chercha un endroit pour se cacher le temps que le concierge abandonne la poursuite. Un petit emplacement dans un coin, sûrement un placard, non-loin d'eux, ferait l'affaire.

Ils continuèrent à courir et arrivés au placard, James poussa Lily dedans et s'y engouffra à son tour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là mais elle avait de plus en plus chaud et son corps, littéralement collé à celui de James, affluait le sentiment de désir qui la traversait. Elle sentait les mains de James sur ses épaules nues. A cet endroit sa peau était incandescente. Sa peau, en contact avec celle du jeune homme semblait s'enflammer. Ces chaleurs étaient plus qu'agréables pour Lily.

Elle avait terriblement envie que les mains de James parcourent son corps, la touchent.

James avait placé ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. Tendrement, ses mains commencèrent à caresser les épaules et le dos de la jeune femme. Sa peau était si douce et sa flagrance l'enivrait. S'ajoutant au fait que la chaleur, dans le placard était à son plus au point, il avait du mal à avoir les idées claires.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser, pour ne pas la déshabiller, pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses envies.

Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs afin de vérifier si le chemin était libre.

« - C'est bon ! » chuchota-t-il à Lily

Ils sortirent du placard. Sans un mot, James l'emmena à l'extérieur du château.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Voici le parc de Poudlard ! » S'exclama James en montrant l'étendu verte menant au lac.

Lily sourit. Le jeune homme avait l'air particulièrement heureux d'être revenu ici. Il respirait la joie et la bonne humeur.

L'apprenti auror lui prit la main et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord du lac.

« - Et le Lac Noir ! » Ajouta-t-il

La température extérieure était plutôt bonne. Lily était encore chaude du moment où il était dans le placard. James, lui, était posté tout au bord du lac et son regard contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait devant eux.

« - James ? » Dit doucement Lily

« - Hmm ? » Répondit-il sans se retourner.

« _Splash !_ »

James sortit rapidement la tête de l'eau.

« - ça, Lily, tu vas me le payer ! » Dit-il l'air méchant néanmoins très amusé.

Il remonta sur la terre ferme, prit Lily dans ses bras et plongea dans l'eau.

« - James ! Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir fait ça ? »

« - Je n'ai fait que te rendre la pareille ! »

« - Mais je porte la robe que Sirius et Remus m'ont offert tout juste ce matin ! »

« - Et moi le costume que j'ai acheté tout juste ce matin ! » Rit-il

Lily plongea sous l'eau et vint couler James par derrière.

« - Lily, tu cherches vraiment les ennuis ? » Sourit-il « car moi aussi je suis doué à ce jeu… »

« - Essaie d'abord de m'attraper ! »

Et s'en suivit une poursuite entre les deux amants. Mais Lily était une bonne nageuse et elle sema rapidement James qui, malgré le fait qu'il nager très bien lui aussi, était ralenti par ses vêtements mouillés, l'alourdissant.

« - J'abandonne ! Tu nages trop vite pour moi ! »

« - désolé, chéri ! Mais je suis trop forte pour toi ! » Rit-elle

« - Peut-être dans l'eau mais pas sur terre et encore moins dans l'air, mon cœur ! »

Les deux jeunes adultes s'amusaient à employer des termes affectueux dans ces situations-là.

James sortit de l'eau.

« - Tu sors déjà ? » S'étonna Lils

« - Disons que je n'ai pas envie d'être attaqué par le calamar géant. »

Au mot calamar géant, Lily devint brusquement pâle.

« - Le…le calamar géant ? » Répéta-t-elle

« - Oui, le calamar géant. » Confirma-t-il

« - Tu es en train de me dire que je suis en plein milieu du lac alors qu'il y a un calamar géant dedans ? » Articula-t-elle avec difficulté

« - En effet ! » Sourit-il

Lily commençait à paniquer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'eau sombre du lac. Celle-ci lui paraissait tout d'un coup menaçante.

Ses bras et ses jambes bougeant frénétiquement pour la maintenir hors de l'eau, lui parurent lourds. Sa respiration se fit haletante et un point de côté se fit vite ressentir.

James qui s'attendait à quelques sueurs froides de sa part fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme semblait terrorisée. Elle ne paraissait plus aussi sûre d'elle dans l'eau, ses mouvements ne la maintenaient plus hors de l'eau mais la faisaient couler petit à petit.

L'apprenti auror plongea rapidement dans l'eau et nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle. Lily commençait à boire la tasse. Il la prit par la taille, l'aidant à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

« - Lily, ça va ? »

James se fusilla mentalement.

_Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas !_ Pensa-t-il

Lily toussait un peu de l'eau qu'elle avait avalée et gardait une respiration saccadée. Quand elle sentit James l'entourer de son bras elle arrêta de bouger ses bras et ses jambes.

« - Lily, calme-toi, je suis là, ça va aller. » Dit-il doucement

Sans la lâcher, il nagea jusqu'à la berge où il sortit de l'eau tout en la portant. Lily était scotchée à lui. Il l'aida à se mettre debout mais la jeune femme chancela et il la reprit dans ses bras.

Sa respiration était devenue des halètements frénétiques et son regard exprimait une panique totale.

« - Lily, c'était une blague. Il y a bien un calamar géant dans ce lac mais il ne se montre jamais et est tout à fait inoffensif. » Expliqua James

Puis il la serra fort dans ses bras.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la rouquine. Elle avait eu terriblement peur et son corps s'en trouvait complètement paniqué et incontrôlable.

« - J'ai eu peur » Murmura-t-elle faiblement entre deux inspirations saccadées

« - Je sais que tu as eu peur, Lils. Excuse-moi, Lils. Mais croyais-tu vraiment que s'il y avait eu le moindre danger je t'aurai laissé te baigner dans le lac ? »

Lily ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc. Elle était toute pâle et ses lèvres avaient viré au violet foncé.

« - Tu es gelée, Lily. » Constata James

Il lui lança un sort de réchauffement et Lily sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir. Sous cet effet et lovée dans les bras du jeune homme, sa respiration se calma doucement.

« - Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait cette frayeur, Lily… » S'excusa James

La jolie rousse lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« - J'imagine que tu veux rentrer… » Dit-il penaud d'avoir gâché la soirée ainsi.

« - Je ne veux pas terminer la soirée sur une mauvaise note, James. » Sourit-elle tendrement

James fut rassuré. La soirée n'était pas finit et il allait se rattraper.

Il la déposa doucement sur le sol.

« - Tu peux marcher ? » S'enquit-il

« - Oui, je pense. »

Puis il la mena jusqu'à l'entrée d'un sous-bois.

« - Voici la forêt interdite ! »

« - Pourquoi est-elle interdite ? » Demanda Lily

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment. Dumbledore ne nous l'a jamais vraiment expliqué. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on y trouve toutes sortes de créatures bienveillantes ou malfaisantes. Mais personnellement, je l'ai toujours trouvée mystérieuse et amusante ! »

« - Tu y es déjà allé ? »

« - Bien sûr ! On aimait beaucoup cet endroit avec Remus et Sirius ! »

« - Mais vous n'avez jamais fait de mauvaises rencontres ? »

« - Disons qu'on se fondait bien dans l'environnement ! »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - C'est-à-dire que c'est le troisième secret des Maraudeurs… »

Les yeux de Lily s'allumèrent une lueur vive de curiosité.

« - Je vais te montrer notre troisième secret et nous entrerons dans la forêt, d'accord ? »

« - Je…Tu es sûr que…? » S'inquiéta Lils

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily. Tu as un auror entièrement dévoué à ta protection ! » Sourit-il

« - D'accord. Alors ce fameux secret ? »

« - Ne crie pas s'il te plaît. Il vaut mieux rester discret. »

« - Pourquoi crierai-je ? »

Sous le beau regard émeraude de Lily, James se transforma en un magnifique cerf.

« - James ! Tu es…un animagus ? Et non déclaré ! Tu risques Azkaban ! » Le sermonna-t-elle

Le regard penaud du cerf ne put qu'attendrir Lily.

« - Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout ça plus tard, James ! »

Le cerf se rapprocha d'elle et se baissa. Lily comprit qu'elle devait le monter. Elle s'assit en amazone sur son dos et le cerf entra dans la sombre forêt.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James se balada avec Lily dans la forêt. Il lui montra les plus beaux endroits qu'il connaissait. Lily lui était reconnaissante et complimentait toujours ce qu'il lui montrait.

Il sentit tout particulièrement l'admiration dans la voix de la jeune femme lorsqu'il s'arrêta près d'une jolie petite cascade. Le petit lac formé était bordé de fleurs et de roseaux. L'eau était claire et l'ensemble respirait la paix et la nature.

Lily était folle d'admiration et de joie. C'était un vrai petit coin de paradis.

« - Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda James qui était redevenu humain.

La rouquine acquiesça. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant.

« - Ai-je le droit à quelques explications, M.l'animagus ? » Rit-elle

« - Tu sais que Remus est un loup-garou. Et bien nous, nous l'avons appris durant notre scolarité à Poudlard et nous avons voulu l'aider. Nous sommes devenu des animagus afin qu'il ne passe pas les nuits de pleine lune tout seul. Bien sûr, ce secret ne devait être en aucun cas divulgué car sinon toute l'école serait au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus. Aujourd'hui nous essayons d'être présents pour Remus mais parfois nos occupations nous en empêchent. »

« - C'est une belle preuve d'amitié dont vous avez fait preuve… » Dit Lily

« - Je compte sur toi sur ta discrétion. Nous risquons gros à ne pas être déclarés… »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'aimerais que vous vous retrouviez en prison par ma faute. Je vous aime trop pour ça. » Sourit-elle

James sentit son cœur faire un bon. Lily sentit subitement ses joues prendre feu. Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées.

« - Enfin…je…je vous aime tous les quatre…en ami ! » Bafouilla-t-elle gênée.

James avait un sourit attendri. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - j'aime quand tu rougis… » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Lily plongea son regard émeraude dans celui chocolat du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. La lune les éclairant tous les deux. Ils souriaient, les yeux dans les yeux.

James caressait timidement le dos de la jolie rousse. Celle-ci sentait d'agréables frissons s'emparer d'elle. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans le placard, les mains de son partenaire déclenchaient une chaleur l'émoustillant.

« - James… » Commença Lily.

Le jeune homme souleva son menton. Inconsciemment, La rouquine humidifia ses lèvres.

« - Lily ? » Murmura-t-il

« - Merci… » Chuchota-t-elle, tout sourire.

James se pencha doucement vers elle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Lily sentait sa température corporelle augmenter. Les mains de James sur elle, ses lèvres toutes proches, elle sentait son désir augmenter.

Elle voulait que ses mains la touchent, que ses lèvres l'embrassent. Elle ressentait la même chose que tout à l'heure mais le désir était encore plus puissant.

Brusquement, elle franchit le peu qui la séparait de James. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant à lui. James grogna de plaisir lorsque ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux.

Leur baiser d'abord doux et timide devint sauvage et passionnel. Leurs langues se caressaient avec ferveur, mordillant par moment les lèvres de l'autre. Le désir qui émanait d'eux deux était palpable.

James quitta les lèvres de Lily pour aller embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules. La jeune femme rejetait sa tête en arrière. Puis, à son tour, elle embrassa le lobe d'oreille du jeune homme qui lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Sauvagement, il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres fruitées de sa partenaire.

Il laissa balader ses mains sur son corps. La respiration de la rouquine s'accéléra. Il glissa une de ses mains sous son haut, la posa sur un des seins et massa doucement.

« - James… » Haleta Lily

L'apprenti auror stoppa ses gestes. Voulait-elle mettre un terme à tout ça ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien afin d'obtenir une réponse. Ses yeux étaient assombris, sûrement autant que les siens.

« - …Pas ici ! » Déclara-t-elle

James ne put que sourire. Le désir était imminent. Sans plus attendre, il transplana avec Lily.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivés au manoir, ils entrèrent précipitamment. Dans le salon, Lily balança sa veste sur le canapé, James sa veste sur le fauteuil à côté. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant violemment mais passionnément.

Matt était complètement sortit de son esprit. Ses songes étaient totalement pris par le désir qui l'habitait et l'effet qu'avait James sur elle.

Lily déboutonnait la chemise de James pendant qu'il défaisait la coiffure de la jeune femme afin de laisser ses cheveux libres. Ils montaient avec difficulté les escaliers, trébuchant parfois mais sans s'arrêter de s'embrasser amoureusement.

Enfin dans la chambre de James, Lily ne portait plus sa robe et était en sous-vêtements tandis que James était torse nu. La jolie rousse le poussa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Avec délice, elle promena ses mains sur corps du bel homme. Celui-ci sentait son membre réagir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la ceinture qu'elle déboucla rapidement. Elle retira le pantalon.

James n'était plus qu'en boxer, sa virilité excitée au plus haut point. Il roula sur le côté, afin d'échanger les places. Se retrouvant au-dessus de Lily, il prit plaisir à embrasser son ventre, ses jambes puis doucement ses seins. Il enleva bientôt le soutien-gorge afin d'accéder aux mamelons gonflés par le désir.

Lily gémit sous la délicieuse torture que lui infligeait son partenaire. Celui-ci descendit vers la culotte en dentelle de la jeune femme. Délicatement, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement sur les jambes féminines puis le retira complètement.

Totalement nue devant James, Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Le regard du jeune homme était inquisiteur mais tendre et appréciateur. Il vint déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« - Je t'aime, Lily. » Murmura-t-il

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la jolie rousse. James l'aimait.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, James. »

James quant à lui ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait à nouveau d'entendre. Lily n'avait pas bu (ou presque rien) et n'était sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue. La jeune femme, nue, se colla à lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Ce geste balaya tous ses doutes. Lily l'aimait et s'offrait à elle. C'était sûrement la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

James s'arracha à ses pensées pour s'occuper de la féminité de Lily.

Bientôt le boxer de James se retrouva au pied du lit. Le plaisir montait en flèche alors que les deux amants se découvraient. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils se laissèrent aller au plaisir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily se réveillait doucement. La soirée d'hier avait été plus que bonne. Elle n'avait pas encore rompu avec Matt et se retrouvait dans le lit d'un autre homme. Mais elle ne regrettait rien.

La nuit avait été magique. James avait été doux et passionnel. Il lui avait fait magnifiquement bien l'amour. Lily sentit ses joues se réchauffer en pensant au plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit. Oui, James était un très bon amant.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était dans les bras de James et celui-ci était déjà réveillé et la couvait du regard. Elle lui sourit tendrement et le jeune homme lui répondit en lui embrassant le front.

« - Bonjour… » Lui dit-il

« - Bonjour. »

Le silence se fit alors qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

« - Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Très bien…Mais très peu… »

James lui fit un grand sourire auquel Lily y répondit.

« - Je voulais te dire… » Commencèrent-ils en même temps

« - Toi d'abord ! » Répliquèrent-ils d'une même voix

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« - Honneur aux dames… » Déclara l'apprenti auror.

« - James, je voulais que tu saches que mes sentiments ont changé… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« - Je crois que je ferais mieux de parler en premier finalement… »

« - Mais… »

« - Lily, je voulais juste te dire que…que je t'aime et que je ne regrette en rien la soirée d'hier soir et cette nuit ! Mais, je comprendrais que toi, tu vois ça comme une erreur et que t… » Dit-il rapidement

Lily l'interrompit d'un baiser. Elle prit le visage de James entre ses mains et colla son front au sien. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - James si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais compris que je veux rompre avec Matt car je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, que je t'aime et que j'aimerais qu'on essai de construire quelque chose, ensemble… » Sourit-elle

« - Alors cette fois-ci c'est véridique ? »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - La dernière fois que tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais, tu avais tout oublié le lendemain. L'alcool avait malheureusement eu raison de toi… » Raconta James, amusé.

Lily le regarda, surprise.

« - J'ai dit que je t'aimais le soir où nous sommes allés en boîte ? » S'étonna-t-elle

James acquiesça.

« - Et tu t'es aussi laissée aller avec moi…heureusement que j'ai su garder mon sang froid…Pour une fois que c'était moi qui était raisonnable ! » Rit-il

« - Oh mon dieu, l'alcool me fait dire tout ce que je pense et faire tout ce que j'ai envie… » S'apitoya-t-elle « Ai-je dit ou fait autre chose ? »

Le visage du jeune homme devint plus grave.

« - Tu…Tu m'as dit que Matt t'avait fait l'amour alors qu'il te dégoûtait et que tu t'étais laissée faire…Tu disais que tu te dégoûtais… » Expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné de lui rappeler ça.

Le sourire de Lily se fana subitement.

« - Je…Je t'ai dit ça ? » Redemanda-t-elle

« - Oui. »

Lily baissa les yeux de honte. James allait parler mais elle le coupa.

« - De toute façon, j'ai décidé de rompre. Mes sentiments pour lui ont complètement changé, je ne veux plus me marier avec lui. J'attends son retour pour lui en parler… » Déclara-t-elle

James lui releva la tête afin qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Il fit un grand sourire.

« - Et après que vous vous soyez séparés… ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Et bien après…j'envisage peut-être une nouvelle relation…si l'homme en question est libre et intéressé… » Sourit-elle

« - Hmm…Je pense qu'il en sera plus qu'intéressé et littéralement enchanté de cette proposition… »

James s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il aimait Lily. Lily l'aimait. Elle allait se séparer de Matt. Que demander de plus ?

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà! (11 pages word) Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas du tout quand je le posterai étant donné que je dois déjà le commencer! Ensuite, en vue de la rentrée je suis sensée diminuer mes aller-venus sur l'ordi...donc il vous faudra être patient! En attendant, un petit avant-goût...

Dans le prochain chapitre: le retour de Matt, Lily rompt, James part en mission une semaine laissant Lily seule...au plus grand bonheur de Matt!

Gros Bisous

_Puky_


	10. Chapter 10

. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario!

. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard accumulé!!!!je n'ai aucune véritable excuse à part peut-être la tentation de lire plutôt qu'écrire et les cours!!!promis je vais faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre!!

.merci à tout le monde pour les reviews!!!!ça m'a fait très très plaisir!!!:D

bonne lecture!!

_Puky_

* * *

**Mr Potter et… M****rs Potter, future Mrs Finger?! **

**chapitre 10**

Depuis sa soirée d'anniversaire, Lily entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale avec James. Ils aimaient s'embrasser, s'enlacer, se câliner. Ils avaient aussi pris pour habitude de dormir ensemble. Ils se comportaient comme un vrai petit couple amoureux.

Lily rayonnait de bonheur depuis qu'elle dormait dans les bras du bel auror. Elle évitait néanmoins de penser à Matt, car elle culpabilisait de dormir avec un autre homme tout en lui étant fiancée. Dans un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété, elle attendait le retour de Finger.

Du côté de James, le bonheur était au rendez-vous. En effet, le jeune homme était si heureux de l'amour de Lily qu'il se donnait à cœur joie dans leur relation. Dès qu'il quittait le manoir pour aller étudier, il n'attendait qu'une chose : rejoindre Lily au plus vite.

Leur couple respirait l'harmonie et la complicité. Malgré cela, chacun avait en tête le retour de Matt…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un vendredi soir, alors que la jolie rousse était à son bureau en train d'étudier, James entra discrètement dans sa chambre. Pendant quelques minutes, il observa Lily qui avait les épaules voutées et la main crispée sur un crayon qui ne cessait d'écrire. De son autre main, elle se massait le front, signe d'agacement et de réflexion chez la jeune femme.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une pince, laissant à la vue du jeune homme son cou fin. Elle portait un jean taille basse qui, assise, laissait apercevoir un peu de sa peau juste au ras des fesses. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse ne demandait qu'à être embrassée et sa chemise blanche et légère laissait voir son soutien-gorge. Des fourmillements apparurent dans le bas ventre du bel auror.

James fit quelques pas.

Elle soupira. Il s'arrêta net.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne comptait pas bouger de son bureau, il continua son chemin. Arrivé juste derrière elle, James put à sa guise admirer le joli décolleté que formait la chemise : celle-ci était ouverte jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

James sentit son corps s'échauffer furieusement. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi désirable ?

Ne se retenant plus, il déposa un furtif baiser dans son cou. Lily, surprise, sursauta.

« - James ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« - Excuse-moi, mon ange… » Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jolie rousse, entamant un massage circulaire frénétique.

« - James…je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions… »

« - Alors ne travaille pas… »

Tirant légèrement sur la chemise de la jeune femme pou ainsi découvrir une de ses épaules, Il continua ses baisers sur sa clavicule.

« - Je…Je dois absolument rendre ce dossier lundi et… »

« - Tu auras tout le week-end pour le terminer… »

« - Mais… »

Il glissa sa main gauche sous sa chemise, afin d'aller caresser son dos. Lily sentit des frissons la parcourir.

« - Tu es toute crispée… Laisse-moi te détendre…» Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Sans arrêter le supplice qu'il lui infligeait, James remonta vers l'oreille de la jeune femme puis vers le début de sa joue et sa mâchoire. La respiration de Lily se fit haletante.

La main droite du beau brun remonta doucement sur un des seins de sa partenaire et massa tendrement. Bientôt la main gauche délaissa le dos féminin pour venir se poser sur une des cuisses. Puis elle enchaîna de doux va-et-vient.

« - James… » Souffla Lily

Le jeune homme se figea.

« - …Ne t'arrêtes pas ! » Soupira-t-elle, presque suppliante.

Avec un sourire victorieux, il releva le menton de sa femme et s'approcha de ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Il joua avec celles-ci, les léchant, mordillant et suçotant délicatement.

Puis il se décida à embrasser fougueusement la jolie rouquine. Leurs langues jouaient et se caressaient dans un ballet sensuel. Lily poussait quelques soupirs de plaisir sans cesser le baiser.

Soudainement, James s'écarta un peu d'elle, reprenant son souffle. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de respirer que déjà Lily s'emparait avidement de ses lèvres. Elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du bel auror.

Celui-ci souriait contre le baiser. Il adorait quand il lui faisait cet effet-là.

Tout en continuant à la câliner, James la prit délicatement dans ses bras puis la souleva de la chaise où elle était assise jusqu'alors. Le bureau étant juste à côté de leur chambre, il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir jusqu'à leur lit. Arrivé là, il la déposa sur le matelas, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

« - Je t'aime. » Lui dit-il.

Un sourire éclatant vint étirer les lèvres de Lily.

« - Je t'aime aussi… »

Leurs baisers se firent plus virulents et la passion les consuma entièrement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours se succédaient. Lily et James vivaient pleinement leur amour, attendant néanmoins le retour de Finger avec anxiété…

« - Comment se passe ton stage au ministère ? » Demanda James

« - Oh ne m'en parle pas ! Jekeur, mon mentor » Précisa Sirius « m'avait prévenu que le ministère n'était pas très clean : on ne compte plus le nombre de fonctionnaires corrompus ! »

« - A ce point-là ? » S'étonna Lily

« - Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Il est même de rigueur pour les aurors de rester discret sur chaque affaire ! Même les plus banales ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait y avoir derrière…»

« - Le ministère de la magie n'est plus ce qu'il était ! » Déclara James « Depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort, on peut malheureusement faire confiance à personne ! »

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle savait bien à travers les récits des deux jeunes hommes et de ce qu'elle voyait à l'hôpital que ce mage noir devenait un problème de plus en plus important pour la communauté sorcière.

« - Au fait Lily » Commença James « Je voulais te dire que je v… »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un patronus en forme d'ours.

_Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu._

_Je suis exténué, je t'attends chez moi._

_Rejoins-moi vite._

_Je t'aime._

_Matt_

Un grand silence suivit cette nouvelle. Finger était revenu. Le temps des confrontations était arrivé.

Lily se leva.

« - Où vas-tu ? » S'inquiéta James

« - Je vais le retrouver et lui faire part de ma décision. Je vais rompre nos fiançailles. » Dit-elle un petit sourire anxieux aux lèvres.

« - Je viens avec toi ! » Déclara-t-il

« - Si tu viens…ça pourrait dégénérer. Je préfère y aller seule. »

« - Mais il serait préférable que… »

« - James n'a pas forcément tort, tu sais…Finger est par… » Coupa Sirius

Lily jeta un regard courroucé à l'animagus chien. Puis plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

« - James, ce n'est que Matt Finger. Pas Voldemort ! Il ne m'arrivera rien. Fais-moi confiance. »

Dans un soupir résigné, James abdiqua.

« - Ne traîne pas alors… » Dit-il boudeur.

« - Je ne compte pas m'étaler. A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle sortit du manoir et transplana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement de Matt, Lily se figea. La peur tordait douloureusement ses tripes.

_Allez ! Courage !_

Dans un courage gryffondorien, elle entra sans frapper, possédant le double des clés. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée et se rendit au salon. Personne.

« - Matt ? » Dit-elle

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine et à la chambre. Toujours personne.

« - Matt, où es-tu ? » Soupira-t-elle

Quelque chose de froid vint toucher son cou. Elle lâcha un petit cri de frayeur en se retournant brusquement.

Le visage de Matt n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Elle put néanmoins apercevoir qu'il sortait de la douche car il était trempé et n'avait pour vêtement qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

« - Bonjour mon cœur » Susurra-t-il « si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… »

Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire et l'enlaça de ses bras. Lily, surprise ne put se défaire de son emprise. Elle se résigna à ne pas répondre au baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Matt se décolla d'elle, la regardant l'air surpris.

« - ça ne va pas, Lily ? »

Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

« - Si, si ça va m… »

Matt s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il força l'ouverture de la bouche de la rouquine. Sa main vint se glisser sous le chemisier de Lily pour caresser son ventre puis remonter vers sa poitrine.

« - Arrête Matt ! » S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

« - Hey, Lily ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » S'étonna Finger qui voulut se rapprocher d'elle.

Lily recula de quelques pas.

« - Il faut qu'on parle Matt ! »

« - Je t'écoute. » Dit-il l'air impassible.

Lily fuyait son regard. C'était déjà dur de rompre et de lui briser le cœur. Elle se sentait déjà coupable, alors en le regardant dans les yeux elle n'y arriverait pas.

« - Matt…Durant ton absence, il…Il s'est passé des choses ! Je ne dis pas que tout cela est dû à ton stage, non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que déjà depuis quelque temps, je…Je ne ressens plus la même chose avec toi…Envers toi. Et pendant que tu n'étais pas là j'ai littéralement…Ouvert les yeux. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide vers Finger qui la fixait sans laisser paraître ses sentiments. Elle préféra poursuivre.

« - Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi mais…Je ne peux plus vivre dans le mensonge. Je ne t'aime plus et j'aimerais rompre nos fiançailles. Et n'essaie pas de vouloir reconstruire quelque chose avec moi, Matt car j'ai réalisé que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre…Je suis désolée. »

Lily releva la tête. Matt était resté figé.

« - Qui ? » Dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

_Le moment de vérité…_Pensa Lily

« - James…Potter » Articula-t-elle avec difficulté

Face à cet aveu, Matt ne dit et ne fit rien. Son visage paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude mais aucune expression ne se reflétait dessus.

La rouquine se sentait mal à l'aise devant l'air impassible de son ex-fiancé. Discrètement elle regarda sa montre, elle ne devait pas tarder car elle savait James était capable de venir la chercher si elle était trop longue.

Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Je…Je suis sincèrement désolée, Matt… »

Puis elle sortir de l'appartement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Désormais seul, Matt se leva pour aller terminer sa toilette. Quand il croisa son regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

Une douleur commençait à pointer au niveau de son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

Ça ne pouvait pas être finit…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius était parti un quart d'heure plus tôt, laissant seul James au manoir. Celui-ci tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure. Ne cessant de jurer contre lui. Quelle idée avait-il eu de laisser Lily rejoindre Finger ! C'était inconscient de sa part ! Qui sait ce que ce malade lui réservait !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Dans cinq minutes ça ferait deux heures qu'elle était partie.

C'était trop insupportable pour James ! Il s'empara de son manteau, vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. C'était décidé, il allait la chercher !

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'arrêta net. Lily était là, juste devant lui, un petit sourire peiné étirait ses lèvres.

James se sentit terriblement soulagé. Sans plus attendre, il l'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de la rouquine.

« - Lily… » Souffla-t-il rassuré.

Après quelques minutes, il se défit d'elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Tendrement, il parsema son visage de baisers. Elle était revenue et elle allait bien. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

De légers tremblements secouaient Lily.

« - Tu as froid ? » S'enquit-il

La jolie rousse acquiesça. James lui prit tendrement la main et la fit entrer dans le manoir. Lily le suivit sans un mot. James la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il se tourna vers elle. Son visage reflétait toujours de la peine.

« - ça ne va pas mon cœur ? » S'inquiéta-t-il

« - ça va…c'est juste que…ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il y a encore deux mois j'étais fiancée, avec une date de mariage fixée et qu'aujourd'hui…tout est différent… »

« - Tu…Tu regrettes ? »

« - Non ! Bien sûr que non, James je ne regrette rien ! J'ai fait ce que je voulais faire… »

« - Alors pourquoi cet air si triste ? »

« - Je crois que je suis un peu effrayée de tout recommencer à zéro avec quelqu'un. J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi un jour et que tu me quittes…je crois que je n'y survivrai pas… (James voulu dire quelque chose mais Lily lui intima de l'écouter). Surtout que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié…je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi, James. » Avoua-t-elle

James était stupéfait. Cette déclaration d'amour était la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais entendue.

« - Lily, la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite senti que je ne pourrais plus me séparer de toi. Jamais je ne te quitterai. Et si ça peut te rassurer, tu m'as totalement séduit et l'effet me paraît irréversible. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. Je t'aime Lily. »

Amoureusement, James déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Celles-ci étaient glacées mais il eut vite fait de les réchauffer avec les caresses que sa langue prodiguait.

Sans cesser le baiser, il défit Lily de son manteau qu'il jeta par terre. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la veste qu'elle portait. Puis sa chemise, sa jupe et ses chaussures allèrent rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol.

La rouquine maintenant en sous-vêtements, tremblait violemment de froid malgré la passion qui l'animait. Elle se colla à James.

« - James… » Balbutia-t-elle

« - Viens mon ange… »

Rapidement, il se défit de ses effets et entra dans le carré de douche avec Lily. Sa partenaire avait retiré ses derniers habits.

James enclencha le jet d'eau et une fine pluie chaude les recouvrit. Tout en laissant le temps à Lily d'apprécier l'effet bonifiant de l'eau, James embrassa le cou de son aimée. Il insista sur une petite région qui prit alors une teinte cramoisie.

Ses mains palpaient tendrement les fesses de sa partenaire. Il continua ses baisers vers sa poitrine.

Lily quant à elle, gémissait sous le plaisir. Ses mains effleuraient le cou et le torse de James. Ses lèvres cherchaient avidement la bouche du jeune homme. Le désir qui la consumait était fiévreux et ardent. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité.

Bientôt, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un et ensemble, atteignirent le plaisir extrême.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily et James étaient nus, enlacés sur leur lit.

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça s'est passé… »

Lily comprit tout de suite de quoi James parlait.

« - Je lui ai tout dit d'un coup ! J'étais assez nerveuse… »

« - Et comment a-t-il réagit ? »

« - Aussi étrange soit-il, il n'a pas réagit. » Déclara Lily

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Juste après mon discours, il n'a rien dit, rien fait. Il était assis dans le canapé, immobile et son expression était indéchiffrable… »

« - Etrange… »

« - Il a juste prononcé un seul mot : Qui ? » Raconta-t-elle

« - Qui ?! »

« - Oui, il voulait savoir de qui j'étais tombée amoureuse… »

« - Oh… » Murmura James

« - Et contrairement à ce que tu penses il n'a pas non plus réagit à ton nom…Alors ne le voyant pas répondre, j'ai préféré m'en aller. »

« - Tu as bien fait…J'étais comme un lion en cage pendant ton absence ! C'était les pires minutes de ma vie ! »

James fronça les sourcils en y repensant, ce qui fit sourire Lily.

« - Mais je vais bien, maintenant, et je suis là avec toi, mon amour… » Chuchota-t-elle en se calant bien au fond des bras de son mari.

Celui-ci resserra possessivement son étreinte.

« - Je t'aime… »

Lily sourit. Elle était si bien, là, allongée sur le lit, dans les bras de James.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

« - Lily ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« - Quoi ? Mais, James, nous sommes déjà mariés. » Rit Lily

« - Je sais mais je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. Or je veux avoir ta réponse afin d'officialiser un peu les choses…Alors, veux-tu m'épouser, Lily Evans ? »

« - Oui, je le veux, James Potter. » Sourit Lily

James l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Nous sommes désormais un vrai couple, alors. Pas de mariage blanc, ni de futur fiancé. »

« - Oui, un vrai couple. » Confirma-t-elle

« - Seras-tu d'accord pour qu'on ait aussi de vraies noces comme il se doit ? Dès qu'on aura finit nos études bien sûr ! »

« - Pourquoi pas…Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va… »

Dans un rythme lent et doux, James caressait le dos de Lily.

« - Je crois bien que c'est le deuxième jour le plus beau de ma vie. » Déclara-t-il

« - Le deuxième ? » S'offusqua Lily

« - Oui. Le premier fut notre première nuit… »

Lily lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« - Et quel sera le prochain à ton avis ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Nous sommes déjà mariés alors je dirai…le jour où je serais père ! »

La jolie rousse sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il envisageait d'avoir des enfants avec elle…

« - Je ne savais pas que tu aimerais avoir des enfants… »

« - On en n'a jamais vraiment parlé…Mais oui, j'aimerais avoir plusieurs enfants ! Un garçon et une fille minimum ! Un garçon brun, qui me ressemble, et à qui j'apprendrai à jouer au Quidditch ! Et une jolie petite fille, rousse, comme toi : même caractère, même beauté ! Et chacun de nos enfants hériteront de tes magnifiques yeux verts ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire niais.

Le sourire sur le visage de Lily était de plus en plus grand.

« - Moi aussi je veux des enfants, James…Mais avant, j'aimerais terminer mes études. » Expliqua-t-elle

« - Je ne voulais pas te presser en parlant d'enfants. Moi aussi je vais terminer mes études et après on aura toute notre vie pour faire de merveilleux enfants… »

« - J'ai déjà hâte d'y être… »

James l'embrassa langoureusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain soir, James rentra assez tard. Ses missions en tant qu'apprentie auror se multipliaient. Il s'assit à table, en face de Lily qui avait préparé un succulent repas.

« - Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… » Annonça-t-il

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Pour compléter ma formation d'auror, je dois faire quelques stages à l'étranger. Et il se trouve qu'une offre intéressante m'a été proposée il y a quelques jours…Je sais, c'est soudain mais ça pourrait m'être vraiment utile pour mes examens de fin d'année. »

Lily lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Si c'est bénéfique pour ta carrière, je t'encourage vivement de le faire ! Combien de temps dure-t-il ? »

« - Deux semaines. »

« - je ne sais pas si je vais tenir…Deux semaines sans toi…C'est si long… »

James se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« - Pour moi aussi ça va être dur… » Soupira-t-il

« - Tu me promets de me revenir entier, hein ? »

« - Je te le promets, Lily ! »

« - Avec qui y vas-tu ? »

« - quatre aurors expérimentés et deux autres stagiaires ! Sirius fait d'ailleurs parti du voyage ! » Dit joyeusement James

« - Dis-lui qu'il a intérêt à faire attention à toi ! Sinon, il aura à faire à moi ! »

James sourit et termina rapidement son repas.

« - Bon je vais préparer mon sac… »

« - Quand pars-tu ? » S'enquit Lily

« - Demain matin, très tôt. A 4h. »

Lily finit de ranger la cuisine et rejoignit James dans leur chambre.

« - Alors c'est notre dernière nuit avant deux semaines de solitude ? » Dit-elle l'air boudeur.

« - Oui, mon cœur…Mais je compte bien profiter de cette ultime nuit ! » Sourit James avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Lily se rapprocha de son partenaire assis sur le bord du lit. Elle se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, chose que James adorait. Elle se plaça entre ses jambes et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Prêt pour une nuit mémorable, chéri ? »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres fit ouvrir les yeux de Lily. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Néanmoins la lumière était allumée dans le couloir et laissait entrevoir un semblant de l'allure de la pièce. Devant elle, une silhouette masculine se dessinait.

« - James… »

« - J'y vais mon cœur. Dors. »

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner mais ne voulait pas le voir partir sans l'embrasser une dernière fois. Encore ensommeillée, elle se leva brusquement et chancela dangereusement. Deux mains la retinrent et elle se retrouva collée à un torse.

« - Je dois y aller Lily. Tu ferais mieux de rester dormir. »

« - Je vais retourner au lit mais avant…avant… (Elle n'avait pas encore les idées très claires) Je veux t'embrasser James… »

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit un sourire charmeur se former sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celles-ci furent bientôt scellées aux siennes.

Le baiser fut long et royal. Mettant déjà Lily en manque en vue des deux semaines à passer seule, sans son homme.

Doucement, James la prit dans ses bras afin de la déposer dans leur lit, la sachant incapable de marcher normalement.

« - Tu me manques déjà… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle se rendormait déjà.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Déjà cinq jours que James était parti. Cinq petits jours qui parurent très longs aux yeux de Lily.

Elle essayait au maximum de s'occuper en dehors du temps qu'elle passait à Sainte Mangouste. Car si par malheur, elle avait du temps libre, elle restait collée à sa montre en comptant les heures, puis les minutes, puis les secondes qui la séparaient de James.

Sirius étant aussi parti en stage, elle n'avait même pas quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps. Même Remus était absent : il avait quitté le pays et pris plusieurs jours de vacances pour aller visiter l'Italie.

En clair, Lily était **vraiment** toute seule !

Le pire moment de la journée restait le soir. Elle était toute seule dans le grand manoir Potter. Certes, il y avait la télé pour la divertir un peu et lui changer les idées. Mais son sentiment de solitude revenait au galop lorsqu'elle devait se coucher.

Elle qui avait pris l'habitude de se caler dans les bras de James…Elle avait l'impression d'être minuscule dans un lit dix fois trop grand pour elle !

Elle avait cherché dans son répertoire les gens susceptibles d'être libres et en était arrivée à une désagréable conclusion : elle n'avait pas d'ami !

A part James, Sirius et Remus, elle n'avait aucune relation amicale ! Quelques collègues à l'hôpital mais elle restait distante ne se sentant pas forcément très à l'aise. Elle avait perdu contact avec ses amis de Beauxbâtons et n'avait plus de famille.

Il y avait cependant quelqu'un de libre dans son répertoire : Matt Finger. Mais depuis leur rupture elle n'avait pas osé le recontacter. Après tout, c'était mieux pour elle et pour lui qu'elle sorte totalement de sa vie !

Lily multipliait donc ses activités : elle faisait du shopping, ranger le manoir, cuisinait, regardait la télé et passait du temps à la grande bibliothèque magique de médicomagie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En ce cinquième jour de solitude, Lily était allée du côté moldu de Londres afin de louer quelques films. Elle avait fait les courses (le frigo était rempli à ras bord). Et avait compléter tous ses dossiers de l'hôpital (elle avait pourtant demandé à , la secrétaire de Sainte Mangouste, d'avoir plus de dossiers à remplir).

Chaque pièce du manoir était propre et rangée. Et chaque vêtement, lavé, repassé et soigneusement plié. Même le dîner était déjà cuisiné d'hier soir.

Bref, Lily n'avait plus rien à faire !

Dépitée, elle s'installa dans la cuisine pour manger, seule.

« _Ding Dong_ »

Lily sursauta. Qui pouvait donc lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci ?

Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

« - Bonjour Lily. »

« - Matt ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - J'aimerais te parler, Lily… »

La rouquine eut un moment d'hésitation. James n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié qu'elle le laisse rentrer. Il lui aurait dit que ce serait inconscient de sa part…

Mais Matt n'avait rien dit lors de leur rupture, peut-être voulait-il s'expliquer…Et Lily ne voyait aucun mal à ça. C'était même normal de vouloir parler calmement entre jeunes adultes.

« - Entre… » L'invita-t-elle

Ils allèrent dans le salon.

« - Potter n'est pas là ? » S'enquit Finger

« - Il est en mission. »

« - Bien, ça facilitera les choses ! » S'exclama-t-il

Lily ne comprenait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça facilitera ? »

Matt sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Lily. Celle-ci n'avait malheureusement pas la sienne sur elle.

« - Matt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Relax Lily, je ne vais pas te tuer ! » Ricana Matt « Disons que ça ne me plaît pas trop que tu rompes avec moi. Je te l'ai pourtant dit plusieurs fois : tu es à moi, Lily. Et ça m'a beaucoup contrarié que Potter te mette le grappin dessus…alors je vais juste faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant ! Toi et moi ensemble et Potter tout seul. »

« - Et comment comptes faire cela, hein ? Je te préviens, en aucun cas ce ne sera de mon plein gré ! »

« - Je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas être très coopérante. Dommage… » Se désola Matt « _Dimento_ »

Lily vit le sort violet la frapper de plein fouet et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

_à suivre..._

* * *

je sais c'est horrible comme fin mais je vais me dépêcher pour vous poster la suite!!!!gros bisous à tous!!!

_Puky_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario!

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard!!!! (J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne faire que m'excuser sur ce site!XD) Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!je n'espérais pas en avoir autant!!!!MERCI!

si ça vous intéresse...j'ai terminé de taper cette fic donc **je vais m'attaquer à mon autre projet **: Professeur Evans (le titre n'est pas encore officiel!). Pour ceux qui attendent cette fic, sachez que j'ai changé aps mal de chose dans mon plan, donc le résumé a aussi changé! (aller donc voir sur mon profil!!:)

voici le chapitre 11, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic!!

Bonne lecture!

_Puky_

* * *

**Mr Potter et… Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?!**

**chapitre 11**

Lily vacilla sous l'effet du premier sort et perdit connaissance.

Matt la rattrapa juste à temps.

Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Maintenant, que cette petite entrevue était effacée de sa mémoire, il devait passer aux choses sérieuses.

« - Impero »

Son plan était parfait ! Aucun auror ne lui reprochera d'avoir utilisé ce sort…Il avait fait en sorte d'étouffer l'affaire…Et pour Lily, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas, le « dimento » lui ferait oublier ces moments-là…

Il allait réussir, Lily sera définitivement à lui et Potter retournera avec ses bâtards d'amis…

Matt ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire sournois.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Désolé Sirius mais je dois aller retrouver Lily ! Elle va s'inquiéter sinon ! »

« - Mouais…dis plutôt que c'est toi qui es pressé de retrouver ta belle ! » S'enquit son ami avec un sourire narquois.

James ne releva pas.

« - C'est une vraie tigresse quand elle veut alors je préfère arriver à l'heure ! » Prétexta-t-il

« - Un Potter soumis ! Ah ! On aura tout vu ! »

« - Je dirai plutôt un Potter amoureux ! Aller, je file ! » Dit James avant de transplaner.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans un soupir mélangeant la fatigue et l'aisance, James ouvrit la porte du manoir et s'y engouffra. Il posa ses clés sur la table d'entrée et se défit de son manteau.

« - Lily ? »

Personne ne répondit.

James trouvait cela étrange. Il s'était imaginé son retour avec Lily qui l'attendait impatiemment dans le salon et qui lui sautait dans les bras. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas dans le salon.

Il posa son sac par terre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Lily n'y était pas non plus.

Il se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Peut-être qu'elle dormait. Après tout il était bientôt 22h, elle avait sûrement eu une journée chargée et avait voulu se reposer en l'attendant et s'était endormie.

Des bruits se firent entendre. James tendit l'oreille. Le mot « halètement » convenait mieux à ce qu'il entendait.

La porte de leur chambre était grande ouverte. James entra et eu du mal à croire ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

Lily…et Matt ! Dans leur lit ! Et ils n'étaient pas en train de jouer aux cartes, non ! La jolie rousse était en sous-vêtements rouge sang avec le soutien-gorge presque détaché. Matt, lui, était nu !

James sentit une boule de former dans sa gorge. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Lily ne pouvait en aucun cas être avec Finger dans le même lit, avec si peu de vêtements !

« - Li…Lily ? » Prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

Les deux amants cessèrent leurs ébats devenus de plus en plus passionnés. Lily se détacha de son partenaire de jeu. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« - Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû se retrouver ailleurs Matt ! Dans ces cas-là il ne nous aurait jamais découvert de la sorte ! » S'énerva-t-elle

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce vraiment _sa_ Lily qui avait voulu coucher avec Finger ? Ce n'était pas possible…

« - C'est toi, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

Elle soupira à nouveau.

« - Qui veux-tu que ce soit James ? »

« - Mais tu…avec Finger… ? »

« - Deux semaines à t'attendre James c'est long, trop long ! Je m'ennuyais fermement malgré mon temps passé à l'hôpital et puis tu n'imagines pas comment c'était dur de se retrouver toute seule dans ce manoir ! Et puis Finger m'a recontactée et les sentiments à son égard que je croyais enfouis sont revenus à la surface ! ç'a a été plus fort que moi, James ! Tu sais très bien que l'amour ne se contrôle pas ! »

« - tu es en train de me dire que tu l'aimes ? »

« - Oui, j'aime Matt Finger. »

« - Et…Et moi, tu y as pensé ? » Dit tristement James.

« - Tu n'étais qu'un amour passager…Mais grâce à toi j'ai pu me rendre compte que l'amour de ma vie était devant mes yeux ! »

James sentait sa tête tourner. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Oui, il devait sûrement être en train de rêver ! Mais tout semblait si réel…

Matt se rapprocha de Lily, sans se soucier de sa nudité. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« - Au final Potter, je crois qu'on doit te remercier, non ? Si tu n'étais pas parti en mission, Lily ne serait pas rendu compte de son amour éternel pour moi ! »

James sentit une sorte de feu brûler en lui quand il vit son petit sourire narquois. Il prit Finger par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

« - TOI ! QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT ? QUEL SORT LUI AS-TU JETE, HEIN ? » Hurla-t-il

« - Calme-toi Potter ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle m'aime plus que toi ! C'est comme ça, va falloir t'y faire ! » Ricana-t-il

« - ARRETE DE MENTIR ET DE TE CACHER DERRIERE TES BELLES PAROLES ! TU AS PROFITE DE MON ABSENCE POUR LUI FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! AVOUE-LE ! »

James serra autour du cou de son rival. Le petit sourire confiant qu'affichait Finger était insupportable.

« - Je t'interdis d'insinuer que j'ai pu lui faire du mal, Potter ! » Dit néanmoins celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Oh parce que maintenant tu t'en préoccupes ? Tu n'avais pourtant pas été si doux que ça avec Sara Kings, n'est-ce pas ? » L'apprenti auror se tourna ver Lily « Finger t'a-t-il enfin raconté la vérité à propos de son aventure à Poudlard ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Matt. Quelques secondes passèrent où il n'y eut aucune paroles et pourtant, on avait l'impression qu'ils communiquaient.

« - Oui, il m'a tout raconté…Et je ne lui en veux pas…Matt est de nature jalouse, disons qu'il n'a pas su se contrôler cette fois-là ! Mais il n'a jamais refait cette erreur. »

« - Que lui as-tu fait, Finger ? » Cracha James, la voix menaçante.

Lily posa sa main sur le bras de l'apprenti auror. Elle le repoussa doucement et s'inquiéta de l'état de Matt qui entoura sa taille de ses bras. Puis, sans se décoller de lui, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Potter.

« - James, Matt ne m'a rien fait. Je suis retombée sous son charme. Et je ne veux plus me séparer de lui. » Déclara-t-elle froidement.

« - alors…Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Plus du tout ? » Balbutia-t-il

« - Plus du tout. »

James encaissa sa réponse comme s'il avait été frappé. Il avait mal…Atrocement mal…Son cœur semblait s'être déchiré.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? Je…Nous…Nous sommes mariés…officiellement. »

« - Je vais m'installer chez Matt, dès ce soir. Et pour le ministère, le divorce devrait être rapidement déclaré. » Expliqua Lily sans une once de sentiment dans la voix.

Matt se rhabilla rapidement ainsi que Lily. Ne pouvant pas transplaner dans le manoir ils sortirent juste devant la porte d'entrée.

James était resté sans voix durant ce temps. Mais avant qu'ils ne transplanent, il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper la main de Lily.

« - Je…C'est…C'est vraiment fini entre nous, Lily ? Tu te remets pour de bon avec…lui ? » Demanda-t-il dégouté.

La rouquine, agacée, lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

« - J'enverrai quelqu'un prendre mes affaires dans les jours qui suivent. »

Finger récupéra de force la main que tenait James.

« - N'essaie pas de vouloir séduire Lily, Potter ! Elle m'aime et je l'aime. Essaye de penser à son bonheur avant le tien ! »

Sous les yeux jaloux du futur auror, Lily embrassa fougueusement Matt. Et ils transplanèrent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily se réveilla doucement. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux voulant encore profiter. Elle se cala contre le corps chaud qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

Cependant quelque chose la fit froncer les sourcils. L'odeur qui émanait du corps à côté d'elle n'était pas la même que d'habitude...Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'identité de l'homme allongé à ses côtés.

« - MATT ?! »

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'elle reculait le plus loin possible du lit. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue, nue devant Matt Finger ! Rougissant elle s'enroula dans la couverture. Matt se retrouva bientôt nu à son tour, à la vu de tous.

« - MATT ! QUE…QUEST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? » S'écria-t-elle

« - Lily… »

« - ET POURQUOI SUIS-JE NUE ? »

« - Lily, je… »

« - OH MON DIEU, TOI AUSSI TU ES NU ! »

« - Lily, écoute-m… »

« - NE ME DIS PAS QU'ON A… »

« - LILY ! STOP ! »

Matt soupira.

« - Calme-toi Lils, ça sert à rien de paniquer comme ça, ok ? »

Lily eut un rire jaune.

« - Ne pas paniquer ! Ne pas paniquer ! » Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément « MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU NE PAS PANIQUER DANS CES CONDITIONS ? »

« - Lily, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

« - Ok…Ok, je te laisse t'expliquer…MAIS RHABILLES-TOI S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

Matt s'exécuta et se rassit sur le lit.

« - Tu as sonné chez moi hier soir, en pleine nuit ! Tu étais en pleurs alors je t'ai laissé entrer ! Et tu…tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé avec James à son retour de mission… »

Lily fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur son front.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça… »

« - Peut-être le contrecoup de l'émotion, tu avais l'air bouleversée… »

« - Que s'était-il passé avec James ? »

Matt se frotta la nuque, l'air gêné.

« - Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« - Matt ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Dit-elle fermement.

« - Vous vous êtes disputés je ne sais à propos de quoi et il a finit par dire que…que… »

« - Que ? » Insista-t-elle

« - Et bien, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de toi, qu'il avait fait une rencontre durant sa mission et qu'il désirait divorcer. »

Lily eut un hoquet de stupeur. « Divorcer », ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible pensait-elle, James ne voudrait jamais divorcer…ce n'était pas possible…Il lui avait promis de ne jamais se séparer d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un rire hystérique.

« - Matt, arrête de me faire marcher, ce…ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Mais celui-ci garda son visage fermé.

« - Je ne plaisante pas, Lils. Potter a vraiment dit ça, tu n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter hier soir, tu… »

« - ARRÊTE ! JE T'ORDONNE D'EN DIRE PLUS ! »

« - Lils… »

« - Nous avons dû nous disputer et puis je me suis emportée, voilà tout. Maintenant je vais le voir au manoir, et nous allons nous réconcilier, et tout ira bien. » Dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle s'empara de ses vêtements, s'enferma quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour ressortir habillée.

« - Juste une question : pourquoi étions-nous nus ? »

Matt piqua un fard.

« - Et bien…Je…Enfin, tu es arrivée dans la nuit et…après m'avoir tout raconté, tu…hum, et puis ça s'est finit…euh, au lit. »

Il ne vit pas la gifle partir. Sa joue fut tout à coup endolorie.

« - MATT FINGER ! Tu as osé profiter de mon chagrin pour m'avoir dans ton lit ! Tu me déçois ! Je…Je ne veux plus te revoir ! » S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

« - Mais Lily, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus et tu sais que…Enfin que moi, je…je ne te suis pas insensible… »

Mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer plus. Elle transplana soudainement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivée devant la porte du manoir Potter, Lily fut prise d'un doute. Et si Matt n'avait pas menti ? Si James voulait réellement divorcer ? Elle sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement à cette idée.

Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Elle chercha dans son jean et y trouva le double que James lui avait donné. Elle entra sans bruit.

Des éclats de voix retentissaient dans la cuisine. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha pour mieux entendre.

« …Pas envie d'en parler, Sirius. Ça me fatigue, elle me fatigue, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose ! » Le beau timbre de cette voix fit frissonner Lily.

C'était James qui venait de parler.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

« - La seule solution qui me libèrera officiellement : le divorce. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir à ce moment-là. Elle entra brusquement dans la cuisine. James était debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail tandis que Sirius l'était contre la table, en face de son meilleur ami.

Elle vit le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait, devenir dur et froid.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quelques minutes avant…**

« - Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour t'en parler en premier. J'imagine que Remus sera bientôt au courant grâce à…Lily, donc je voulais t'en parler aussi. »

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

« - Laisse-moi deviner ! Vous avez décidé de fêter votre mariage dans les bonnes formes ? »

« - … »

« - Non ? Bon alors… »

« - Sirius… »

« - Je sais ! Tu vas être papa, c'est ça ? »

« - C'est pas vr… »

« - James ! Dis-moi que c'est moi qui sera le parrain, hein ? »

« - Non, c'est pa… »

« - Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Remus ! S'il te plaît ! Oh j'suis sûr que c'est Lily qui tient à ce que ce soit Remus ! Mais je sais m'occuper d'un gamin, moi ! J'adore ça ! »

« - SIRIUS ! » S'énerva James

« - Ok, ok…j'attendrai le deuxième enfant, alors… »

« - Sirius, Lily et moi c'est fini ! »

L'animagus chien mit quelques secondes à percuter ce que venait de dire James.

« - QUOI ? C'est une blague ? » S'écria-t-il

« - Je suis totalement sérieux. » Dit James.

« - Mais, enfin…Je…je pensais que c'était la femme de ta vie ? »

« - Ecoute… »

« - Depuis que tu la connais tu n'arrête pas _Lily par-ci, Lily par-là_ ! »

« - Sirius ! Elle n'est pas ce que je recherche… »

Le silence se fit.

« - James, hier soir tu n'étais pas comme ça lorsque tu m'as quitté pour revenir au manoir…Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

« - Je…Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Sirius. Ça me fatigue, elle me fatigue, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose ! »

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« - La seule solution qui me libèrera officiellement : le divorce. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Que fais-tu là Evans ? » Gronda James.

Lily fut étonnée de sentir son timbre de voix si froid. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenu dans les premiers jours où elle se disputait avec lui. Elle déglutit.

« - James, je… »

« - Potter, pour toi c'est Potter… » Coupa-t-il

Lily commençait à voir rouge. De quel droit lui parlait-il si méchamment ? N'était-ce pas plutôt à elle d'être en colère ?

« - Très bien ! Ecoute Potter je suis venue parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! »

« - On va faire court alors car je crois comprendre pour quoi es-tu là ! »

D'un coup de baguette, James fit apparaître un ensemble de feuilles administratives. Il els posa sur la table de la cuisine et tendit un stylo à Lily.

« - Voilà, j'ai tout rempli, tu n'as plus qu'à signer ! »

Lily parcourue rapidement les feuilles des yeux. C'était un formulaire de divorce.

Elle leva les yeux vers James, hésitante. Ses mains commençaient à trembler.

« - Tu ne me laisses pas m'expliquer, alors ? »

« - J'en ai déjà assez entendu hier… »

Lily se sentait misérable. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. La dispute avait dû être terrible.

« - Mais…pourquoi en venir si rapidement au divorce ? » Osa-t-elle

James éclata d'un rire froid.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de l'infidélité dans notre couple alors autant en finir tout de suite ! »

Le cœur de Lily se déchira. Alors c'était vrai ! James avait donc trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

« - Bien…Je…Je le fais pour toi, alors… »

En essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, elle signa les feuilles et les tendit à James.

« - Voilà, content ? » Dit-elle mi-énervée, mi-triste.

« - Très ! »

« - Bien…Je récupère mes affaires et…je m'en vais… »

Lily se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

« - A plus tard Sirius… »

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

Elle se tourna vers James. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le beau brun la coupa dans son élan.

« - Pas la peine ! »

Et il quitta la cuisine d'un pas rageur.

« - Lily, je… » Dit Sirius

« - Ce n'est pas grave… »

Lily sortit du manoir et transplana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily avait pensé aller chez Remus mais la pleine lune n'était pas loin et James allait sûrement le voir parfois. Ne sachant donc pas où aller, cet endroit lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle se tenait devant une porte blanche, devant l'appartement de Matt.

Lily n'eut pas la force de frapper ni même de faire un pas. Elle s'assit sur les marches derrière elle et éclata en sanglots.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle s'était mise officiellement avec James, il était parti en mission et voilà qu'ils viennent de divorcer et que Matt lui vient en aide.

Les pleurs de la jolie rousse étaient intarissables. Des soubresauts agitaient son corps déchiré par le chagrin.

Doucement, elle sentit des bras se refermer autour d'elle et sa tête se retrouva contre un torse chaud. Peut importait qui c'était, elle n'avait plus envie de rien sauf d'un lit où elle pourrait s'enfouir et pleurer à jamais.

Une main bienveillante lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« - Chut, Lily, calme-toi… » Murmura la voix de Matt.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. James ne l'aimait plus, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, à sa place !

« - James…Il…Il m'a fait signée…les…les papiers de divorce ! » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Matt resserra son emprise.

« - Cet enfoiré ! Il ne vaut pas que tu pleures pour lui, Lils ! Il ne te vaut pas tout court ! »

« - Mais…Mais je l'aime, moi ! »

« - Ne dis pas ça, Lily tu vas te faire encore plus mal ! Tu dois l'oublier… »

Les sanglots de la rouquine redoublèrent.

Ils restèrent là entrelacés dans la cage d'escalier durant plusieurs minutes si n'est plusieurs heures. Epuisée par le chagrin, Lily s'endormit doucement, toujours calée dans les bras de Matt.

Celui-ci la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa doucement.

« - Dors bien, mon cœur… »

Il posa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la chambre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily ouvrit les yeux et tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle avait bel et bien signé les papiers de divorce. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle avait mal. Mal à en mourir.

« - James… » Gémit-elle

Elle resta encore longtemps dans le lit. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de là. Affronter les gens, le bruit, les couples dans la rue lui donnaient la nausée.

Plusieurs jours passèrent où Lily ne bougea pas du lit. Elle ne savait pas où Matt dormait mais elle n'en avait que faire. Rien ne comptait à présent.

Finger lui apportait sur un plateau le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner mais Lily ne touchait à rien.

La jolie rousse se laissait totalement dépérir et espérait chaque soir de ne plus se réveiller le lendemain.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Brusquement Matt entra dans la chambre à coucher où Lily somnolait encore. Il ouvrit grands les rideaux, puis les fenêtres. Il entendit Lily gémir à cause de la lumière et de la fraîcheur qui s'infiltraient dans la pièce.

« - Ecoute Lily, tu dois arrêter de ruminer dans ton coin. Tu ne veux pas rester comme ça toute ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait une semaine que tu ne manges plus, à part quelques miettes de pain et de l'eau ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« - Je me demande ce que dirait Potter en te voyant ! J'imagine qu'il rirait à gorge déployée ! »

Elle ne dit rien.

« - En te laissant dépérir, tu déclares forfait et il gagne la partie ! Je croyais que tu étais une battante, hein ? »

Cette fois-ci, Lily sortit la tête du drap.

« - Laisse-moi mourir en paix, Matt ! » Râla-t-elle

Celui-ci eut un petit rire.

« - Quoi ? » S'énerva-t-elle

« - Ta tête… »

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? »

Les cheveux de Lily étaient emmêlés et formaient une sorte de chignon sur le dessus de sa tête. Son mascara d'une semaine coulait bizarrement sur ses joues et son rouge à lèvre était étalé jusqu'à son menton. On aurait dit un vieux clown.

« - Je crois qu'une bonne douche te ferait le plus grand des biens, Lils ! » Rigola Matt.

Lily se cacha sous le drap.

« - Pas envie ! » Bougonna-t-elle

« - Oh mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, ma belle ! »

Matt souleva le drap et pris Lily dans ses bras.

« - Matt ! Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle

Mais il n'y fit rien et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler le bain et la plongea dedans toute habillée. Lily refit surface rapidement et son regard flamboyait de colère.

« - Matt…Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, crois-moi ! »

Et sans prévenir elle le tira à son tour dans le bain. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux toujours habillés et à moitié plongés dans le bain.

Matt fut surpris de la répartie de Lily et sa mimique étonnée fit rire la jolie rousse. Il commença à rire à son tour en éclaboussant Lily. S'en suivit une grande bataille d'eau dans la salle de bain qui fut mouillée de partout.

« - Assez joué, Lils ! » Déclara Matt « Tu as un quart d'heure pour prendre une douche ! Je te veux ensuite prête pour aller faire un tour dehors ! »

Elle fit la moue

« - Pas de mais ! Dans un quart d'heure si tu n'es pas prête…je m'occuperai moi-même de te faire prendre une douche ! »

Il referma à temps la porte et évita de justesse le produit de douche que Lily lui lança en criant un « pervers ! ».

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Je suis prête… » Murmura Lily pas très motivée pour sortir.

Matt se retourna pour voir Lily, habillée d'un jean et d'un petit haut beige à col rond. Même avec de simples vêtements elle était magnifique ! Avec un sourire franc, il lui tendit le bras.

« - On y va ? »

« - Où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Au chemin de traverse !»

« - Et que fera-t-on là-bas ? » Soupira-t-elle

« - Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas d'idées précises…Mais on va faire en sorte de passer une bonne journée ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, non sans esquisser un sourire, amusée par la spontanéité du jeune homme. Elle eut une petite pensée avec qui elle aurait voulu être à ce moment-là. Stop ! Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à lui. C'était fini. Elle devait maintenant passer à autre chose.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà!!! cette fin n'est pas trop horrible je trouve! j'ai fait un effort!;)

le chapitre 12 et dernier chapitre est prêt, au chaud dans mon ordi (oui car j'ai eu un ordi portable!!!!c'est super!!!). Ils sera deux fois plus long que celui-ci et devrait être posté dans la semaine...Quand exactement? ça ne dépend que de vous...;D (wow quelle phrase!XD)

bisous

_Puky_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi excepté le scénario

Voilà, l'ultime et douzième chapitre de cette fic!!Je remercie mes parents, mon producteur qui m'a soutenue jusqu'au bout, mon grand frère qui...Bon okay, j'arrête le délire!mais l'occasion était trop belle!XD

Plus sérieusement, un GRAND MERCIà **Catherine Broke** (pour son harcèlement très efficace!XD), **lilichoco** (j'aime beaucoup ton "je proteste!", aurais-tu envie de travailler dans la justice??XD), **nini** (j'espère que ce chapitre va te remonter le moral!!:), **hermy3792** (la suite pour la table 3792!!), **Moi!** (non, non, je vous rassure je ne me remercie pas! je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi!!XD), **Fumikoheika** (aurais-tu un lien de parenté avec hermy3792??XD), **un(e) inconnu(e)** (et oui c'est déjà la fin!!), **Bella Black 2b** (la seule à avoir pitié de Matt!le pauvre!), **narcissa potter** (ta review m'a faite très plaisir!!!ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que je suis lue même si tu ne laisses pas de review!), **Elayna Black** (j'ai cru comprendre que tu détestais Matt, n'est-ce pas?;D), **kekenat** (héhé il est marrant ton pseudo!!il vient d'où??), **tchingtchong** (héhé, tu fais partie des "habituées",toi, maintenant!!;D), **Mar-rynn** (je te laisse juger par toi-même mais je pense que tu vas pouvoir passer l'éponge!!;D), **Marie** (héhé, moi aussi j'fais partie du club des Maries!!;D en tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments!!:D), **malliia** (promis, pour ma prochaine fic, je ferais une parution plus régulière!!) pour leurs reviews!!!!!=D

Merci aussi à (tout?) ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace!:D

Bonne Lecture!!!

_Puky_

* * *

**Mr Potter et… Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger?!**

**chapitre 12**

Ils transplanèrent donc tous les deux dans la ruelle principale.

Plongés dans la foule, Matt prit la main de Lily. Celle-ci lui lança un regard étonné.

« - C'est pour ne pas te perdre. » Justifia-t-il

Lily se sentit attendrie par ce geste. Elle avait oublié ce côté câlin de Matt. Elle se laissa guider par le jeune homme.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la ménagerie magique. Devant les animaux plus ou moins mignons du magasin, Lily était littéralement subjuguée.

« - Regarde Matt, ces crapauds violet sont énormes ! A chaque fois que je les vois je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver toujours plus gros… »

« - Ils me font penser à ma grand-tante Berthe… » rit-il

Puis ils allèrent chez Pirouette et Badin. Là-bas ils firent l'essai des dernières farces et attrapes et n'hésitèrent pas à faire des achats. Matt faisait le clown avec chaque farce qu'il trouvait et Lily ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire.

Matt insista pour entrer chez Madame Guipure, auprès de Lily qui ne put refuser devant son air de chien battu. Triomphant, il la persuada d'essayer certains vêtements. Lily enchaîna essayages sur essayages au plaisir de Matt qui ne cessait de la complimenter.

« - Matt, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer de boutique… » Dit Lily en sortant de la cabine, vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel toute simple.

« - Te voir ainsi ne me donne aucune envie de changer de magasin, Lils…Tu es splendide ! »

Lily avait les joues rosies par ses mots.

Trois robes, deux jupes, quatre hauts et une veste plus tard, Matt alla à la caisse régler les différents habits. Mais une main le retint.

« - Matt ! » Murmura Lily « Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« - Je vais payer, Lils. »

Celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux.

« - Il n'est pas question que tu achètes ces vêtements ! »

« - Je ne vais pas te laisser dépenser tout ton argent de cette manière, Lils ! »

« - Matt…je ne comptais pas m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Je n'ai pas les moyens de toute façon… »

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« - Alors laisse-moi te les offrir, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! »

« - Matt ! Si tu achètes ces vêtements je considérerai que je te suis endettée ! » Dit-elle les joues rouges.

« - Si tu veux, Lils, si tu veux… » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Puis il se tourna vers la vendeuse « je vais prendre ceci. »

Ils sortirent du magasin, les bras chargés de sacs.

« - ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait les boutiques… » Sourit Lily.

« - Vraiment ? Tu ne les faisais pas avec Potter ? »

Lily se figea. Son cœur s'était serré de douleur. James. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours, si fort. Il l'avait jeté comme une fille quelconque et inintéressante. Son regard se perdit dans la foule de sorcier autour d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions : où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avec _**qui**_ était-il ? Lily sentit le poids lourd de son chagrin revenir à grand pas.

« - Excuse-moi Lils…Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler… »

Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Matt… » Elle se remit à marcher « Il faut que j'arrête de réagir ainsi… » Matt marchait à côté d'elle « Je dois m'habituer à parler de lui sans éprouver de peine… » Elle passa devant une de ses boutiques préférées « Fleury et Bott ! J'adore ce magasin ! Aller viens ! On entre ! » Dit-elle avec un faux enthousiasme.

Malgré ce moment gênant, Lily fut joyeuse et amusante dans la librairie. Matt était un passionné de livre aussi. Et tous les deux aimaient faire découvrir l'un à l'autre leurs dernier coups de cœur.

« - _Le Mystère du balais noir_ de Beatrix Bloxam. Ce livre est génial, Lils ! Tu dois absolument le lire ! »

« - Montre ! » Elle le feuilleta « Il n'a pas l'air mal… » Elle se retourna vers une autre étagère « _La Sorcière et le moldu_ de Inigo Imago. J'en ai entendu du bien ! J'ai vraiment envie de le lire, celui-là ! »

Lily était dans son élément. Elle avait toujours adoré les livres et avait passer une bonne partie de son temps dans la grande bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons. Matt avait le cœur remplit de joie en voyant Lily émerveillée devant chaque nouvel ouvrage qu'elle découvrait.

Elle se dirigea vers la caisse les bras chargés d'une dizaine de livres. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Je peux savoir où tu vas, Lils ? » Sourit Matt

« - Je…ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas acheté de livres alors…je vais me faire plaisir et en acheter…juste quelques uns ! Ecoute, je suis désolée que tu aies acheté tous ces vêtements pour moi, je te rembourserai dès que j'en aurai les moyens…mais là j'aimerais vraiment acheter ces livres ! »

Le sourire de Matt s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

« - Lily, je te l'ai dit, ces vêtements je te les offre ! Ensuite, tu as tellement de livres dans tes bras que tout risque de tomber. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Matt s'empara de la moitié des livres que la jeune femme portait. Puis il se dépêcha d'aller à la caisse pour les acheter.

« - Matt ! » S'exclama Lily

« - Oui, Lils ? »

« - Tu ne vas pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as déjà acheté des vêtements, pour une somme folle ! Je te somme de me rendre ces livres tout de suite ! »

La vendeuse regardait avec étonnement, Lily s'énerver. Matt ignora les réclamations de Lily.

« - Je prends ces cinq livres. » Dit-il à la libraire.

« - Excusez-moi madame, il ne prend rien du tout ! C'est moi qui les prend, ces livres. Combien cela fera-t-il ? »

« - 6 gallions et 9 mornilles, s'il vous plaît. »

« - Et voilà ! » Dit Matt en déposant l'argent dans la main de la vendeuse.

« - Matt ! Je veux payer ! Tenez ! » Lily déposa elle aussi l'argent dans l'autre main de la vendeuse.

« - Pour ce prix-là je pense que nous pouvons garder la dizaine de livres ! Merci, au revoir ! » Puis Matt sortit en entraînant Lily avec lui, tous les deux chargés de bouquins.

Il marchèrent jusqu'au glacier _Chez Floriant Fortârome_. Arrivés là, Matt s'assit sur la terrasse.

« - C'est tout un sport de faire les boutiques ! » Soupira-t-il

Lily se posa à côté de lui, le regard perdu vers le chemin de traverse, l'air vexée.

« - Lily… »

Elle ne dit rien.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle grommela quelque chose ressemblant à un « oui ».

« - Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Matt et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Sincèrement, non ça ne va pas ! » Râla-t-elle

Elle se replongea dans son mutisme.

« - Lily…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle lui fit à nouveau face.

« - Pourquoi as-tu payé ces vêtements ? et ces livres ? »

« - Et bien parce que ça me fait plaisir de te les offrir. »

« - Matt, tu imagines la fortune que tu as dépensé rien qu'aujourd'hui pour me faire plaisir ? » Son ton s'élevait. « Tu crois vraiment que je suis à ce point dans le besoin ? tu crois que sans ton aide je ne pourrais pas me débrouiller toute seule, hein ? » Puis elle murmura « Si c'est de la pitié que tu éprouves pour moi je n'en veux pas, Matt ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule financièrement, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire tant de _cadeaux_, comme tu dis… »

Lily avait baissé la tête, penaude. Matt lui prit doucement la main.

« - Lily, je ne fais en aucun cas ça par pitié ! Je tenais réellement à te faire plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal…Excuse-moi… »

Un silence gênant s'installa.

« - J'imagine que je ne peux pas t'offrir une glace… » Tenta Matt

« - Je m'en passerai… » Dit-elle les sourcils toujours froncés

« - C'est vraiment dommage car il y a les tous derniers goûts qui sont sortis…madeleine, pain au chocolat, pancake … »

Le visage de Lily reprenait peu à peu sa sérénité initiale.

« - Oh et brioche ! Cette glace-là est un vrai délice, paraît-il ! » Continua Matt

Lily se mordait les lèvres d'envie.

« - Mais bon…comme tu n'en veux vraiment pas…je vais aller m'en prendre une pour moi tout seul, alors… »

Il se leva pour aller commander une glace quand une main s'agrippa à sa robe de sorcier.

« - Comment oserais-tu manger une glace devant moi tout en sachant que j'adore cela ? »

« - J'ai vraiment envie d'une glace, Lils…mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'en voulais pas… »

Lily lâcha un gros soupir mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

« - Quel parfum ? » S'enquit Matt

« - Brioche et pancake. »

« - Deux boules ? Chercherais-tu à me ruiner ? » Rit-il

« - Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me donner tant envie ! Idiot ! » Rigola Lily à son tour

« - Va pour deux boules ! »

Quelques minutes après, il revint les bras chargés de deux belles coupes de glaces.

« - Et voilà pour la jolie demoiselle ! »

« - merci. »

Lily prit une première cuillerée dans sa bouche et gémit de délice.

« - C'est succulent ! »

Matt se mit à son tour à manger sa glace, content d'avoir redonné le sourire à Lily.

Il terminèrent leur journée par un tour au magasin de Quidditch. Matt aimait beaucoup ce sport et Lily sans être une grande fan, appréciait aussi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était 19h30 lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Matt. Harassés, ils posèrent les sacs remplis d'achats.

« - Qu'on soit bien claire Lils, tu ne me dois plus rien ! » Annonça le jeune homme

« - Plus rien ? »

« - Oui, je considère que tu m'as largement remboursé tous ces achats ! »

« - Et de quelle manière ? »

« - Le fait d'avoir passé cette merveilleuse journée avec toi, Lily, vaut toutes les fortunes du monde… » Susurra-t-il

Lily rougit subitement sous le compliment.

« - Tu es sûr que… »

« - Je ne veux pas de ton argent, Lils. »

Matt se rapprocha d'elle. Lily déglutit gênée par ce rapprochement. Elle se leva brusquement.

« - Est-ce que tu as le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier ? »

« - Oui, pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-il

« - Il faut que je me trouve un logement, Matt. Et ce, le plus rapidement possible ! » Elle posa sa main sur son front « Et l'école de médicomagie ! Je dois absolument trouver une bonne excuse pour tous les cours que j'ai manqué ! » S'affola-t-elle

Matt se leva et posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

« - J'ai déjà prévenu ton école, Lils. Tu as attrapé une bonne grippe et tu avais défense de sortir de ton lit. »

La jeune femme lui fit un tendre sourire.

« - Merci d'y avoir pensé, Matt…Bon alors il ne me reste plus qu'à écoper les annonces immobilières ! »

« - Tu sais, Lily…Cet appart est assez grand pour deux…tu peux rester vivre ici, ça ne me dérange pas le moindre du monde ! »

« - Matt, je ne voudrais pas abuser… »

« - Mais tu n'abuses pas ! ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie ! »

Lily hésitait. Le mieux aurait été qu'elle se trouve un logement pour elle. Mais elle savait que ses moyens la conduiraient vers des appartements miteux et délabrés. De plus cet appart avait l'avantage d'être situé en plein centre-ville donc tout près de l'école de médicomagie. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui déconseillait d'accepter. Serait-ce une bonne chose que de vivre avec son ex ? Elle décida d'ignorer cette voix.

« - Alors c'est d'accord…merci Matt, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi… »

Matt lui fit un grand sourire qui rassura Lily. Matt était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Le ventre de Lily émit un gargouillement bruyant qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

« - Je crois qu'il est grand temps de manger ! » Rit le jeune homme blond. Il prit la main de Lily « Ne te déshabille pas, je t'emmène au restaurant ! »

Et ils transplanèrent.

Il dînèrent dans un joli petit restaurant italien à Pré-au-Lard. Matt était de très bonne compagnie et Lily passait un moment merveilleux. Le jeune homme savait faire oublier à Lily le chagrin qu'elle ressentait toujours envers James.

En rentrant dans l'appartement de Matt, celui-ci donna sa chambre à Lily. Mais celle-ci était trop gêné de lui piquer sa chambre en plus de profiter de beaucoup d'avantages. Ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord et Lily coucha dans le canapé-lit du salon.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent. Lily avait repris ses études ainsi que Matt. Malgré leurs occupations, ils trouvaient toujours le temps de dîner et de passer leurs week-end, ensemble. Lily redécouvrait au fur et à mesure des côtés de Matt qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'oubliait pas James qui avait toujours une grande place dans son cœur mais sa raison la poussait à ne plus y penser. Matt, quant à lui, était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Le femme qu'il aimait vivait à nouveau avec lui. Certes ils n'étaient pas encore un couple, mais le comportement de la jolie rousse laissait présager qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir parler de ses sentiments.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un soir, alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement…

« - Es-tu heureuse, Lily ? » Demanda Matt

« - Je crois que oui… » Répondit-elle, quelque peu prise au dépourvue par cette question.

« - Moi je suis très heureux. Et tu n'y es pas pour rien, Lils… » Avoua-t-il

Lily sentit à nouveau ses joues s'empourprer. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« - Lily, je sais que tu as vécu une période difficile dernièrement, avec Potter (elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne le montra aucunement)…Mais, depuis que nous vivons ensemble, tu as retrouvé le sourire, tes pleurs se sont raréfiées, tu sembles plus sereine… »

« - C'est vrai que tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, Matt. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante… »

« - Si je t'ai aidé ce n'est pas seulement en tant qu'ami, Lils…Je…Je t'aime encore Lily. »

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait que son cœur battait encore pour James. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait plus que tout. Mais elle savait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

« - Matt, je… »

« - Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer tout de suite, ton amour renaîtra petit à petit. Il me semble normal que ton cœur ait encore des sentiments pour Potter. Mais je pense qu'on peut réessayer de construire quelque chose toi et moi… »

« - Je ne sais pas Matt… »

« - Je ne veux pas te précipiter, Lily…Réfléchis-y et donne-moi ta réponse quand tu sauras. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas, plongés dans leurs pensées.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily avait réfléchit, longuement réfléchit. Elle savait que James et elle ne seraient plus jamais un couple. Elle savait que Matt l'aimait encore. Elle savait que même si elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme blond, elle l'appréciait énormément. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait aimé avant et que ces sentiments pouvaient renaître petit à petit, comme avait dit Matt.

En réfléchissant à tout ça, elle en était arrivée à une conclusion : Matt pourrait lui faire oublier James. Elle avait pris sa décision.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Matt venait de se coucher. Cela faisait 24h qu'il avait déclaré ses sentiments à Lily. 24h qu'il attendait la réponse de Lily.

Tout à coup il sentit quelqu'un monter dans le lit, à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que des lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes. Lily se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme sans cesser de l'embrasser. Matt laissa ses mains redécouvrir le corps de la jeune femme avec plaisir. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi. Lily était à nouveau à lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au fil des jours, Lily ne regrettait pas sa décision. Matt était littéralement aux petits soins avec elle. Elle éprouvait une grande tendresse à son égard même si son cœur venait parfois lui rappeler combien James lui manquait.

Un mois après devenu un couple, Matt et Lily, se retrouvèrent au restaurant afin de fêter cela. Arrivés au dessert, Matt sorti un petit écrin carré en velours bleu nuit. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue de cette petite boîte. Etait-ce… ?

« - Lily, je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes ensemble et que tu aimes prendre ton temps pour les décisions importantes. Mais voilà, j'aimerais que ce bonheur, notre bonheur à nous deux, soit éternel. C'est pourquoi, je te le demande, Lily, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le cœur de la rouquine manqua un battement.

Que devait-elle répondre ? Sa raison lui dictait d'accepter car Matt serait un mari aimant, attentionné et avait un statut social élevé par la communauté sorcière. Mais son cœur lui criait de ne pas faire ça car elle aimait toujours James.

Elle ne devait pas écouter son cœur car celui-ci n'était pourvu que d'espoirs vains.

« - Oui. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Matt, pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser comme je suis, alors qu'il y a plusieurs mois tu voulais que j'obtienne la nationalité anglaise ? »

Matt l'embrassa furtivement.

« - J'ai décidé que mes parents n'avaient pas à contrôler notre couple ! Si j'ai envie de t'épouser, que tu soit anglais, française ou pakistanaise, je le fais ! Avec ou sans l'accord de mes parents ! » Déclara-t-il tout fier.

Lily sourit. Oui, Matt était quelqu'un de bien, et elle allait se marier avec lui.

« - Veux-tu juste aller remplir les papiers au ministère ou faire une cérémonie sorcière ? »

« - Un cérémonie sorcière me paraissait plus appropriée pour l'occasion. Et puis de cette façon plus magique, le remplissage de papier au ministère sera fait automatiquement. »

Lily sourit doucement. Un cérémonie sorcière lui convenait mieux. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à nouveau au ministère pour se marier.

« - As-tu réfléchi à la date de cérémonie du mariage ? »

« - Oui, j'ai réussi à m'arranger avec des mages du ministère. Et il se trouve qu'un mariage a été annulé samedi prochain… »

« - Samedi prochain ? Mais c'est dans dix jours ! » S'exclama Lily

« - En effet, ma belle…cela te dérange de te marier si tôt ? » Fit-il penaud

« - Non, je…Disons que c'est assez inattendu et…précipité… »

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau Lils, alors je pensais que ce serait bien ce samedi-là…Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux… »

« - Non, ça ira. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste devoir me dépêcher de trouver une robe, de faire les invitations, de… »

« - Pour tout te dire, je pensais faire un mariage plutôt intime. »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - Rien que nous deux avec le mage. »

« - Pas de témoin ? »

« - Ce n'est pas obligé dans le mariage sorcier. »

« - D'accord. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il n'avait pas pu. Lily ou Matt viendrait sûrement le pousser à faire ça mais il n'avait pas réussi. Elle était encore présente dans son cœur et dans sa tête pour couper le dernier lien qu'ils leur restaient.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Le faire. Ne pas le faire. Le faire. Ne pas le faire. Le faire. Ne pas le faire. Le faire. Ne pas le faire. Le faire. Ne pas le faire. Le faire. Ne pas le faire. Le faire. Ne pas le faire. Le faire. Ne pas le faire._

Cette litanie tournait sans cesse dans la tête de Lily. Elle était assise à son bureau, la veille de son mariage. Un plume dans la main, un parchemin devant elle, elle hésitait.

Depuis sa rupture avec James, Lily avait tout fait pour éviter Remus qui avait au début essayer de prendre contact avec elle, puis qui avait laissé tomber voyant bien que la jeune femme ne voulait pas le voir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait ressenti le besoin de mettre au courant son meilleur ami pour son mariage. De cette façon, elle savait que James serait au courant. C'était aussi ce pourquoi elle voulait mettre Remus au courant, pour que James sache qu'elle avançait, sans lui.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle commença à écrire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était le grand jour. Lily se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avait-elle raison de se marier avec Matt ?

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Elle avait pris sa décision et se devait de ne pas tergiverser.

Matt arriva derrière elle, en costume et embrassa tendrement son cou nu.

« - Tu es magnifique. »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras

« - Oui. » Elle s'accrocha à lui et ils transplanèrent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

1 mois, 17 jours, 14 heures, 21 minutes et 40 secondes.

James ne cessaient de compter le temps depuis que Lily était partie. Celui-ci lui paraissait si long, si ennuyant, si inutile. Le jeune homme était allongé dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller qui appartenait avant à Lily, et repensait à ces longues journées sans la femme de sa vie.

Elle avait été si cruelle le jour où il l'avait trouvé avec Matt. Il n'avait pas reconnu Lily dans sa façon d'être. C'était tellement étrange. Et quand elle était revenue le lendemain, elle avait joué la naïve, l'innocente petite Lily. Et James avait hésité. Mais non, il avait décidé de ne pas lui montrer sa souffrance.

Depuis ce jour, la feuille de divorce restée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Mais lors des quelques fois où il s'était rendu au ministère, il n'avait pu aller jusqu'au bout. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, malgré la cruauté dont elle avait fait preuve envers lui, il l'aimait encore et toujours.

La douleur dans son cœur était insupportable et permanente.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître Remus.

« - James ! »

« - Remus… » Dit-il d'un ton morne.

« - James ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Lily ! »

Au prénom de l'élue de son cœur, James se leva brusquement.

« - Elle va se marier avec Matt ! Aujourd'hui ! »

James sentit son cœur se serrer furieusement.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire… » Répondit-il las.

« - James ! Tu ne vas donc rien faire ! »

« - Non, je ne vais rien faire Remus ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est elle qui m'a trompée, c'est elle qui m'a rejetée, c'est elle qui a joué avec mes sentiments ! Voilà, pourquoi ! »

« - James, je suis persuadé que Lily t'aimait quand vous étiez ensemble ! Ce n'était pas un jeu ! »

« - Alors comment m'expliques-tu qu'elle m'ait quitté ? »

« - Justement, ce n'est pas cohérent ! Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse avec toi, James ! Matt n'est sûrement pas innocent dans cette histoire et je compte bien trouver le dénouement ! En attendant, vas-tu laisser la femme de ta vie se marier avec un autre ? »

Ces mots firent effet sur James qui s'empara de la lettre, sortit du manoir et transplana au lieu de la cérémonie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily et Matt étaient face au mage.

« - Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vais officialiser votre union magiquement. » Déclara le mage. « Mademoiselle Lily Evans, votre poignet droit, s'il vous plaît et monsieur Matt Finger, le gauche. »

Les fiancés s'exécutèrent. D'un coup de baguette, une petit entaille se forma sur chacun des poignets, laissant apparaître quelques gouttes de sang. Il mit les deux poignets l'un sur l'autre afin que les deux sangs se mélangent.

« - Par ce geste… »

« - LILY ! »

Les trois personnages se retournèrent pour voir un James essoufflé interrompre la cérémonie.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Que faisait-il ici ?

« - Continuez ! » Ordonna Matt au mage.

« - Par ce geste, la magie crée un lien incassable qui vous unira éternellement. » Il fit un mouvement souple avec sa baguette et prononça « _Eternita_ ! ».

Un halo doré se forma autour des deux poignets liés. Mais il s'éteint en quelques secondes. Le mage fronça les sourcils.

« - ça n'a pas fonctionné…Le lien ne veut pas se créer… »

« - Et bien refaites-le ! » S'énerva Matt.

« - ça ne peut pas fonctionner ! C'est comme s'il y avait déjà un lien… »

« - Lily est déjà mariée ! » Expliqua James.

Matt se retourna vers lui, furieux.

« - Vous avez divorcer, il me semble, Potter ! C'est fini entre toi et Lily ! »

James lui montra le parchemin.

« - Nous sommes encore mariés. Je n'ai pas donné le contrat de divorce au ministère ! »

Matt sentait la colère monter en lui.

« - et ça t'amuse Potter ? » S'exclama Lily « Tu crois que tu n'as pas encore fait assez de mal comme ça ? »

« - Tu es mal placé pour dire ça ! »

« - Tu as voulu divorcer ! Alors fais-le ! Et laisse-moi vivre ma vie tranquille ! »

James se sentait vexé par ce comportement agressif.

« - Je…Je ne veux pas d'une autre Sara Kings, Lily… »

« - Cette histoire appartient au passé ! Matt ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur, jamais il ne me trompera ! »

« - Qui te parle de tromper ? » S'étonna James

« - Matt ne me trompera pas comme il l'a fait à Sara ! » Expliqua-t-elle

James fronça les sourcils et lança un regard moqueur à Matt.

« - Je crois que Finger n'a pas été très sincère avec toi, Lily…Matt n'a jamais trompé Sara, justement ! »

« - Quoi ? Mais… »

« - Ne l'écoute pas, Lily, il raconte n'importe quoi pour que tu t'éloignes de moi ! »

« - Lily, Sara était une fille populaire à Poudlard. Matt est sorti avec elle. Il était très jaloux et lui a interdit tout contact, même verbal, avec n'importe quel autre garçon que lui, sous menace de la frapper. Dès qu'elle désobéissait, Matt la battait. Sara a voulu rompre mais Matt n'a pas voulu et est devenu encore plus violent avec elle. Du jour au lendemain elle a quitté Poudlard, afin d'échapper à l'emprise de Matt. Lui, a été renvoyé un mois. L'histoire a été étouffée par ses parents bien sûr, mais en tant que Maraudeurs, Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi nous sommes renseignés sur le départ précipité de Sara, que nous appréciions. C'est là que nous avons tout découvert. »

« - Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Matt ? »

« - C'est totalement faux, Lily ! Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal, tu le sais très bien. »

« - Peut-être pas à elle directement, Finger mais à d'autres… »

Lily eut soudain une pensée pour Jack Livingston, que Matt avait littéralement tabassé, le soir du réveillon. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fiancé aussi violent que ce jour-là. Puis elle se rappela du jour où en rentrant au manoir Potter, elle avait retrouvé James blessé et inconscient devant l'entrée. Il lui avait dit que les coupables étaient une bande de moldus. Mais Lily n'avait pas été persuadée du bien-fondé de cette réponse. Matt était-il derrière cela aussi ?

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé.

« - James a été attaqué une nuit, par une bande de moldu soi-disant…étais-tu derrière tout ça, Matt ? Dis-moi la vérité ! » Exigea Lily

« - Tiens, il me semble me souvenir qu'un des moldus m'avait lancé _Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Potter_ ! » Rajouta James

« - Tu as vraiment fait ça, Matt ? Réponds-moi ! »

« - J'ai fait ça pour faire comprendre à Potter, qu'il ne devait pas interférer dans notre couple. Ce qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas compris ! » Vociféra le blond.

« - Et la version de James concernant Sara Kings…est-elle vraie ? »

« - Elle est malheureusement vraie, Lily… » Déclara Remus qui entra dans la salle accompagné de Sirius.

« - On s'est dit que si jamais ça tournait mal, il fallait mieux qu'on soit, là ! » Murmura Sirius à James avec un clin d'œil complice.

Matt foudroyait les trois maraudeurs du regard. A Poudlard déjà, ils les détestaient mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de haine pour quiconque. Ces enfoirés, venaient de faire échouer son mariage avec Lily. Et ils n'allaient sûrement pas les laisser repartir tous les deux main dans la main ! Encore une fois, ils s'interposaient !

Soudainement, Matt dégaina sa baguette.

« - _Doloris_ ! » Lança-t-il à James

L'apprenti auror se jeta derrière une table afin d'éviter le sort. Remus et Sirius firent de même pour se protéger. Un combat de sorts s'enchaîna alors. Matt n'hésitait pas à utiliser les sorts impardonnables tandis que les maraudeurs, évitaient tous sorts susceptibles de mettre en danger la vie de Finger. Malgré leur statut d'aurors, il leur était interdit de liquider quelqu'un. Matt lança un sort de feu qui atterri sur le formulaire de divorce dont il ne resta bientôt qu'un petit tas de cendres.

Le mage matrimonial s'était enfui et Lily restait sur le côté, abasourdi par ces révélations. Matt lui avait donc menti. Il était violent et possessif. Et James revenait à la charge pour empêcher ce mariage. Mais au nom de quoi faisait-il cela ?

« - Matt… » Murmura-t-elle « Matt, arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plaît ! » Cria-t-elle

« - Désolé Lily, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à Azkaban ! Et je ne veux pas perdre ! Tu es à moi, mon cœur ! »

Devant ces paroles, Lily recula, quelque peu effrayée par le regard froid de son fiancé. Matt était en l'espace d'un instant redevenu l'homme du soir du réveillon, un homme violent et fou.

Il envoya valser les chaises et les tables et les trois maraudeurs durent battre en retraite vers le fond de la salle. Après avoir éloigné ses adversaires, il se tourna vers Lily.

« - On s'en va, mon cœur ! »

Devant ce faux air enjoué, Lily sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine.

« - Non, Matt…C'est fini, je ne pars plus avec toi… » Déclara-t-elle

« - Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, ma belle… » Il leva sa baguette et articula « _sonnolento_ ».

Malgré elle, Lily sentit le sort d'endormissement faire effet et elle tomba dans les bras de Matt.

« - LILY ! » Cira James en la voyant inconsciente.

Sa fiancée dans les bras, Matt ne pensait plus qu'à sortir de la salle et à échapper aux trois apprentis aurors.

« - FINGER ! ARRÊTE ! » Hurla le brun à lunettes

Le blond vit la porte sur la côté derrière lui, par où s'était enfuit le mage. Il se dirigea vers l'issue. Il ne vit pas le sort orange foncer sur lui. Celui-ci le fit voltiger d'un force pareille à une explosion. Il lâcha Lily que James rattrapa de justesse.

Retombant lourdement à terre, Matt ouvrit les yeux et se vit encerclé par les trois maraudeurs.

« - Je t'avais dit de t'arrêter, Finger… » Menaça la voix de James, pleine de colère.

Plusieurs « pop » retentirent, et apparurent derrière eux, trois aurors confirmés.

« - Potter, Black, je ne sais pas qui vous a mis au courant mais vous avez fait du bon travail ! » Dit le chef de la petit brigade. « Matt Finger, vous êtes accusés d'avoir corrompu un employés du département de la justice magique afin d'utiliser en toute liberté les sorts impardonnables tels que l'imperium et le doloris. Messieurs (s'adressa-t-il à ses deux aurors), arrêtez-le. »

James ouvrit grand les yeux. Il confia Lily à Remus et retint les aurors.

« - Attendez, chef ! » Il prit Finger par le col. « L'imperium, hein ? Sur qui l'as-tu utilisé ? REPONDS ! »

« - … »

« - L'AS-TU UTILISE SUR LILY PENDANT MON ABSENCE ? REPONDS ! »Hurla James, fou de rage qu'il ait pu faire ça à Lily.

« - C'était une nécessité pour qu'elle reste à moi ! Elle est à moi, Potter, à moi ! »

James ne put se contenir et se jeta sur lui pour le ruer de coups.

« - Black, maîtrisez votre camarade ! » Ordonna le chef de la brigade.

Sirius stoppa James en plaquant ses deux bras derrière son dos.

« - Calme-toi, Cornedrue ! ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

« - Cet enfoiré a lancé l'imperium sur Lily ! Pendant que j'étais en mission ! Quand je suis rentré, il était au lit avec elle, en sous-vêtements, et tout ça, sous le joug d'un sort ! Pas de son plein gré ! » Cracha James

« - C'est pourquoi ce connard mérite qu'une seule chose : retrouver ses petits copains les détraqueurs à Azkaban ! » Sirius se tourna vers la brigade « C'est bon, vous pouvez l'emmener. »

Les trois aurors et un Matt inconscient, transplanèrent.

Sirius lâcha James.

« - ça va mieux ? » S'enquit-il

« - Ouais…Mais tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai la haine envers ce type ! »

« - En attendant, tu dois t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, James… » Sourit Remus avec Lily toujours callée dans ses bras.

« - Dans combien de temps doit-elle se réveiller ? » Demanda Sirius.

« - Le sort dure une bonne heure. » Répondit le lycanthrope.

James récupéra délicatement la jolie rousse dans ses bras.

« - Merci d'être venu. Sans vous, qui sait ce que Matt aurait pu faire… »

« - Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » questionna l'animagus chien.

« - Je vais rentrer chez moi et m'occuper du réveil de ma princesse. » Sourit-il

« - James… »

« - Rémus ? »

« - Lily m'avait dit qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse avec toi. »

James acquiesça et transplana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard plongea dans un océan noisette. James était assis à ses côtés, tout sourire.

« - Bonjour, belle endormie… » Susurra-t-il

« - Suis-je en train de rêver ? »

James laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Lily et qui réchauffa son cœur.

« - Non, je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas, Lily… »

La jeune femme se mit assise sur le lit brusquement et sentit un vertige la saisir. James la retint tendrement.

« - N'y va pas trop vite. Tu as reçu un sort d'endormissement, ton corps est encore un peu dans les vapes… »

« - Je me souviens de ton intervention durant la cérémonie, puis Matt qui me lance un sort…Où est-il d'ailleurs ? » Demanda-t-elle

James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« - Finger a voulu s'enfuir avec toi mais avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, je l'ai arrêté. Puis des aurors sont apparus et ont arrêté Finger. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Il a corrompu un employé du ministère afin d'utiliser l'imperium sur toi… »

« - QUOI ? » S'emporta Lily « Il a osé faire ça ! Mais je ne m'en souviens pas ! »

« - Il a dû effacer ça de ta mémoire, à mon avis. Un sort d'oubli cadré pour une période et hop, tu n'as plus aucun souvenir du moment où il t'a jeté le sort. »

« - Merci James…Merci de m'avoir empêcher de me marier à un fou furieux…Je ne connaissais vraiment pas ce côté-là de lui… »

Le silence se fit.

« - Le formulaire de divorce a été brûlé pendant que votre combat. Il va falloir en demander un autre… » Dit-elle, triste.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu veux divorcer ? » S'étonna James

« - Je croyais que…que c'était toi qui voulais divorcer »

James lui fit un petit sourire indulgent.

« - Non, je ne le veux pas. »

« - Je ne comprends pas, tu ne veux pas divorcer, tu ne veux pas d'une autre Sara Kings, et pourtant tu as une autre relation ! Mais que veux-tu James ? »

« - Lily, c'est toi qui sous l'emprise de l'imperium m'a dit que tu voulais divorcer. Matt t'a ensuite fait croire que c'était moi qui voulait divorcer. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations pendant que j'étais avec toi. Je t'aimais Lily et je t'aime toujours. »

James se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Lily l'arrêta.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime encore, James et pour toujours. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, enlacés amoureusement.

« - Je crois que nous avons nos noces de mariage à rattraper, Mrs Potter… » Dit-James avec un sourire éclatant.

« - Très bonne initiative, M Potter… »

C'est ainsi qu'ils purent rattraper le temps perdu…

**FIN**

* * *

VOILAAA!!! C'est bel et bien fini!! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review!:)

On se revoit dans ma prochaine fic "Professeur Evans" (titre non définitif, je le rappelle!) que je commencerai à poster dès que j'aurai écrit 3 ou 4 chapitres! (histoire d'avoir un rythme de parution régulier et d'éviter de vous faire attendre deux mois entre chaque chapitres!!;D)

gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lue!!

_Puky_


End file.
